A 'Real' Family
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: All Regina wanted was a family. Her Henry and although she would not admit as her pride got in the way, she also wanted Emma. The only way to get all that is what she is good at, a spell to make everyone believe that her and Emma have been happily married for 6 years. Will it work? Or will her controlling habit get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

A/U similar to when Regina enacted the curse. When she creates the spell it was when she was after Henry season 2 during her redemption (make it harder when spell breaks)

Chapter 1

Rolling over onto her side, Regina sits up quick in her bed noticing the empty space next to her. Sighing, she scans the room to see if anything had changed. Great it didn't work. Standing up off the bed, Regina grabs her robe wrapping it round her and heads to the next room. Looking through the door left ajar, Regina slowly smiles to herself seeing Henry fast asleep in his bed. Where he belonged. Hearing movement downstairs, Regina looks towards the stairs trying not to let herself feel hopeful. Following the noise, Regina walks downstairs to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway she crosses her arms raising an eyebrow. There she was. Emma, standing at the sink absently looking out the window. Regina watches a moment before entering the kitchen and clearing her throat.

Emma snaps out of her thoughts and looks over shifty." ...morning"

Regina sits herself at the island and continues to watch the blonde. " good morning Emma"

Emma attempts a smile and turns quickly passing a plate of breakfast over. Regina smiles taking it then looks down noticing a bump on the blonde. Trying to think a moment, the memory kicks in. "Your showing..."

Emma nods setting Henry's lunchbox on the side. " it's what generally happens when you have a baby.." Attempting a joke, Emma bites her lip seeing Regina give her a scolding look. Rubbing her bump nervously, Emma sits down opposite the mayor. " I was thinking..it's a nice day maybe..if I meet Henry from school..."

"Emma what have I told you...Henry is old enough he knows his way home..you need to be careful dear"

Sighing, Emma looks to the bump and mutters quietly." Regina..I'm pregnant not ill.."

Regina looks at her hearing the comment and chooses to ignore it. Getting up and placing her plate in the sink, Regina gives Emma a kiss on the head, walking back to the door. " I'm going to get changed I'll see you at 5..don't go outside"

Nodding Emma gives her a small wave sighing looking around the kitchen thinking of what to do with herself.

Entering granny's diner, Regina sees her blonde friend waving her over to the booth she is sat at. Sitting opposite, Regina smiles. " Kathryn...I feel like I haven't seen you in a while"

" I've been busy with work you know how it is madam mayor" smiling at her friend she watches as Regina gets her phone sending a message.

"checking on Emma?"

"Yes..you know just in case something is wrong"

Biting her lip, Kathryn sat back observing her actions." How are you guys now anyway?"

Regina looks up confused at the question." We are fine..why you say that?"

Kathryn shrugs not wanting to get into it with Regina knowing how she can be. Regina crosses her arms leaning forward." Kathryn..you know we've been happily married for 6 years"

Kathryn looks at Regina like she's deluded." Happily?! Oh come on Regina..yes you been married 6 years but it's not all been happy"

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"The arguments...you know you have trust issues and now she's pregnant? A baby doesn't always fix things you know I ..no not just me I think everyone can't remember the last time we see you out together"

Standing up annoyed, Regina glares at her." A little tip why not try sorting out your own love life before critiquing mine..oh that's right the guy you thought you was married to is actually married to someone else! And one question...where is Frederick?" Taking a deep breath, Regina walks out the diner and down the street." This is not what I planned!"

Letting her mom inside, Emma checks the porch before shutting the door. Following Mary Margaret into the living room they both sit on the couch. Mary Margaret watches her daughter intently clearly worried. " Emma...is something wrong? We haven't seen you for a couple of days"

Emma looks over at her." I've just been tired with the whole pregnancy and Regina's worried ill push it that's all" smiling at her, Emma stands." Did you want a drink or something?"

Mary Margaret stands herself taking Emma's hands." How about you sit back down and I make us a late lunch? And a snack for Henry for when he gets in"

"Okay but can I at least sit in the kitchen instead of staring at four walls?" Emma grins seeing her mom smile and follows her to the kitchen.

After finding where everything is kept, Mary Margaret joined Emma with their lunch. Hearing the front door swing open both women look towards a grinning Henry running in. " hi grandma! Ma!" Giving both a hug Henry takes his snack and sits with them explaining his day.

"Miss Blanchard..."

Both women turn to see Regina standing slightly glaring at the former teacher. " Emma what's going on here?"

Emma looks at her and smiles a bit." Erm...mom just stopped by and made some late lunch...I told her that I wasn't feeling myself"

Nodding, Regina walks over keeping her cool over what Mary Margaret has done to her kitchen and takes their plates to the sink." That's right so if you don't mind Emma needs to rest"

Mary Margaret looks between the pair with Emma giving a slight nod. Standing the short haired woman leaves them to it. Henry looks kind of sad as he only just saw his grandma and decides to leave them to it. Regina walks over and gives Emma a kiss on the cheek and smiles. " I'm going to take a shower won't be long"

"Okay.." Watching Regina head back to the door, Emma takes a breath. " Regina?...are you happy?"

Regina stops and looks over." Of course dear why wouldn't I be? I've got my family..it's all I need" smiling, Regina leaves a not so certain Emma.

" I'm telling you David something is not right!"

David looked as his wife paced the floor back and forth. On a few attempts he tried stopping her but with no success." Well when you're not well you don't act yourself I remember how moody you could be when you were pregnant with Emma"

Finally stopping Mary Margaret looks over at her husband." Yes I know that but it's not..a mood...she's quiet when is Emma quiet..I don't think she's happy"

"Okay but until she says all you can do is be there which is what you are doing..yes your being a concerned parent but she's married with a family now she has Regina"

Sighing Mary Margaret sits at the table." I still don't see what Emma sees in her..after everything"

" clearly something we don't but they have Henry and now this new baby we need to let them decide" rubbing her shoulder in comfort, David sighs himself.

Coming downstairs changed from her shower, Regina frowns hearing silence. " Emma?.." Seeing a note on the side, Regina runs upstairs to Henry to tell him to stay put before grabbing her coat and heading outside into her small town.

Standing in a queue in the shop, Emma glances over at the window seeing an unimpressed Regina looking up and down the street with her hands in her pocket. After being served, Emma heads outside." Regina..what are you.."

Regina looks over moving some hair back and smiles." I wondered where you went...I got your note thought you could use the company walking back.."

Smiling a little, Emma holds up the bag feeling the need to give an explanation." You said about your lasagne and..you didn't have all the stuff.."

" thank you" Regina takes her arm and walks with her. Emma looks over wondering if she will push it resting her head on Regina's shoulder only to have the brunette kiss her on the head when she does. Heading down the street both women remain silent until Regina speaks up." Emma..what you asked earlier...are you happy?"

"Most of the time..you know I love you but..you do have a temper when things don't go to plan..I'm not saying you need to change I just wish..you were happy more"

Looking over at the blonde, Regina can't help but feel slightly guilty." I'm sorry Emma I don't mean to snap or make you sad"

" it's okay..I married you didn't I..besides like I said I love you"

" me too"

"Ah..if it isn't the evil queen and her saviour..how is 'married' life?"

Looking towards the voice Regina glares at Mr. gold for his snide comment. Emma frowns." What's that suppose to mean?"

Regina tugs Emma's arm to walk." Leave it dear..he's not worth our time.."

"Of course madam mayor your clearly busy..maybe another time..just needed help with a certain 'spell'" smiling at the pair gold walks on.

"What's his problem?" Emma looks over her shoulder. Regina takes a breath.

"Emma leave it!"

Emma looks at her shocked for snapping so easy and tugs her arm away walking ahead. Sighing, Regina charges after her and into their house. " Emma wait..I.."

"Stop"

"Excuse me?" Regina looks at her frowning. Emma looks over slightly teary.

" I said stop!..what is going on with you?..you say you're sorry but you're not..unless you're in control no one can be happy.."

"Emma.."

"Not finished! ..do you have any idea how you make me feel..I'm trapped..you don't want me to see my mom..or go outside..I feel like if I even breath I'm doing that wrong!"

Regina takes a step back realising."..this...is..thus is not what I wanted..." Looking back at Emma who now has tears falling, Regina approaches her and holds her face holding back her own tears. "Emma...I'm so sorry please..I just wanted us to be a family..I need you and Henry!..I...I love you"

Emma wipes a tear away looking at her. " that...is the first time you have said that to me..normally it's me too or I feel the same"

Regina looks down giving a sniffle herself." I'm sorry I'm not good at letting people in.."

"I'm your wife please let me in"

Regina looks back at Emma receiving pleading eyes. Moving forward, Regina strokes her face and kisses her. Kissing back, Emma holds onto Regina clinging slightly as it gets a bit heated. Still kissing and praying Henry has his earphones in, Regina leads Emma upstairs to their room. Kicking the door behind them, Emma starts unbuttoning Regina's shirt. Regina smiles into the kiss and moves them back onto the bed.

Snapping her eyes open, Regina finds the sun beaming in through the curtain. Rubbing her head, she looks over to the space next to her seeing it yet again empty. In a panic, Regina runs to Henry's room seeing the bed empty and the room tidy. Dust collecting as if no one had stayed there for a long time. Eyes widening, Regina steps back.

"No..."

Sliding down the wall, Regina holds her head starting to sob.

She had lost a family.

Her family.

Author's note: I know Regina came across harsh but for the right intentions of she wanted Emma to stay in so she wouldn't lose her or have her mother fill her head with evil queen thoughts. Now the spell has broken. What next for the swan queen family?

Let me know if you want me to continue! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still sat in the same position, Regina takes a couple of breaths wiping her face. What could she do? How could she fix this?

Hearing a sudden pounding at her front door, Regina looks absently to the stairs biting her lip to prevent another onset of tears. Standing slowly, she walks down and opens the door practically being pushed out of the way by the person she disliked most. Avoiding eye contact, Regina heard the woman shouting at her but didn't really take any of it in.

"How could you do that?! I get that you have a grievance with me but did you not think for a second that she...she doesn't deserve this! And Henry he is so mad at you!"

Regina looks down and mutters." I'm sorry...I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt I just..I wanted.."

"Henry? Yes we all know you would do anything! And you have by screwing up his birth mothers life..I've never seen Emma like this..she's shut everyone off including Henry"

"I wanted..my family.." Looking up for the first time since Mary Margaret came, Regina looks straight at her remorse in her eyes. "...including Emma"

Mary Margaret frowns trying to work out what she just heard." I'm sorry did you..."

" I know what I did was wrong but do you really think if I wanted to 'hurt' Emma I would make it so she was married, pregnant and with Henry?"

Sighing, Mary Margaret heads back to the door." Well she's not now..married or pregnant..worse thing is she remembers carrying and now there is nothing...congratulations Regina you've yet again ruined my family"

Watching her go, Regina heads back upstairs to Henry's old room and sits on his bed, curling up for a moment hugging his blanket to her.

Peering over at Henry watching TV, Mary Margaret grabs a mug of hot chocolate for him. Handing it over, she sees David come downstairs. " anything?"

"No..not a word she's just laying holding her stomach..." David sighs and gestures to Henry.

"I think he's gone past the anger to trying to forget." Mary Margaret leans against David and watches Henry get up and heads for the stairs.

"I'm gona take this up for her..she probably could do with a drink.." Henry clutches the mug and walks up to their room. Looking over at Emma, Henry puts the mug down and climbs onto the bed behind her and snuggles into her back resting his hand on top of hers that still sits on her stomach.

Hearing a knock at the door, Mary Margaret sighs rubbing her head. " I don't think I can deal with any more people asking about what happened...she should of done a forgetting spell too.."

David walks over to the door opening it. " oh you have got to be kidding me"

Regina looks at him."David..."

Gripping the door frame, David looks back." You're not welcome here Regina so I suggest you leave"

"Not until I see Emma, I need to explain..and Henry.."

"Is nothing to do with you so you need to go"

Regina bites her lip trying to keep calm." He's my son.."

"No he's Emma's son..you was just a temporary part of his life..you know it wouldn't surprise me Regina if you planned that too. Bringing up our grandson..rubbing it in our faces"

Regina shakes her head and sees Mary Margaret approach too. " I had no idea who he was it was all gold's doing.."

"Regina we don't believe a word you say anymore" Mary Margaret steps forward to shut the door. Regina looks at her and goes to walk in despite the many warnings. David moves across in case of her actions to protect his wife.

Regina looks up at him. " fine play it that way" moving her hand forward, she shoves him back out the way so she can walk inside. Mary Margaret looks shocked as she goes to help David, seeing Regina disappear at the top of the stairs.

Walking into the room, Regina is taken back immediately teary at the sight of Emma. Taking a breath, she composes herself. " Emma?.."

Henry looks over sitting up seeing Regina stand in the doorway. "You're not wanted here"

Regina looks over to Henry desperately." Henry please...I have to explain.."

Henry looks down at Emma who hasn't moved then gets up walking up to Regina." I said you're not wanted. Get. Out.

Regina looks down and turns to go coming face to face with Mary Margaret and David.

"Wait.."

Hearing a small voice, Regina looks back seeing a look of confusion on Emma's face. Slowly sitting up, Emma finally looks at her." Everybody out..."

Henry looks to his blonde mother then heads to his grandparents when she nods. Emma looks at her parents. " all of you.."

The pair looks between the two women then guide Henry downstairs. Regina watches them go and shuts the door turning back to Emma who is sat on the end of the bed.

Emma looks over taking a breath."...explain.."

Regina nods and goes to sit next to her causing Emma to move and create a distance between them. "I..I wanted my family...and that included you..I just couldn't admit it...so I do what I always do."Regina looks ahead with a look of disgust in herself. " I use magic to get what I want...the need of control and power...it takes over.."

Emma notices this frowning." You can't treat people that way.."

"I know and I am truly sorry. I just I thought it would make me happy but to be honest it didn't..because you wasn't happy..what you said to me about controlling you..I hated myself for it..but I was scared that someone would trigger something and then you would leave"

"Regina being with someone doesn't work like that you can't click your fingers expecting everything..a relationship..family..it takes time and trust...you have to work for it, to show the other person that they are your world and you would do anything to make them happy not yourself"

Regina looks down. "I know..but the last time I did it that way they got killed.."

"Not everyone will be a Daniel. If you want something so bad you need to just take a risk despite any consequences..if you think it's worth it..say it...do it..just not with magic. I'll admit it doesn't always go to plan but you never know..when I took the risk with Neal..yeah I got hurt but..I also got Henry."

Regina looks at her." Your right..and I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but if Henry ever wants to talk to me again...needs me I'm there..and the same goes to you" standing, Regina walks to the door." I'm not giving up but like you said things work better with time"

Not wanting to leave, Regina walks downstairs and out the door hoping this could be a fresh start.

Emma watches her go then heads downstairs herself. Henry immediately walks over hugging her." Are you okay mom?"

Emma hugs back kissing the top of his head." Yeah kid..we are gona be fine"

Henry pulls back and looks up at her." What about the..." Henry glances down at her stomach a moment then back at her.

Emma shakes her head. "it..it just wasn't meant to be.." Looking over at her parents, Emma gives them a small smile and changes the subject." Anyway..I've had enough staying indoors for obvious reasons..let's go to the diner.."

Mary Margaret steps forward." Emma honey the people..they might ask.."

Emma puts an arm round Henry's shoulders to lead him to the door." I'm not hiding"

Both Mary Margaret and David watch Emma proudly and follows the out to the diner.

Regina walks inside her empty house removing her jacket and smiles to herself. " step one...remove anything magical.." Walking off to the kitchen, Regina boxes up some bottles and books. Taking what she's got to the trunk of her car, Regina drives into town.

Knocking on the door, Regina looks up as Dr. Hopper answers." Regina..are you wanting to start up therapy again?"

"Sort of..can you get rid of these boxes please..I want to stop using my magic and this time I need to stay focused..these boxes contain objects that can tempt me I need them gone."

Nodding, Archie gives her a genuine smile starting to take the boxes. " it's a good start"

"I do also want to start therapy again.." Regina looks at him seriously.

"Good..well come in and we can schedule when"

After a small talk on arrangements, Regina heads outside with Archie walking along Main Street. " another thing I've been meaning to do..is apologise...to well everyone in the town..I can't take back what I've done but I..would like to put things right so..I'm sorry for what I did to you..I know you wanted to be free which is why you were a cricket and I took that away from you"

Archie looks over at how awkward and nervous Regina looks, noticing how hard it must be for her to admit her faults and say sorry. "Thank you Regina that means a great deal"

Regina looks over and smiles at him more like the old Regina. " this is going to be hard..not everyone will listen as you do"

Placing a hand on her shoulder stopping them walking, Archie looks at her." The most important thing is that you want to change and that you try your best that is all anyone can ask of you...you will get there Regina"

Regina nods them hears a familiar voice realising its Henry, she looks over noticing granny's a few steps away with Emma and Henry exiting out the gate.

"Mom..do you think I should ask her?..I know it's a couple of weeks away but this stuff is important to girls right planning outfits and stuff ahead of time.."

Emma looks at him like what has happened to my little guy walking down the street." Sure kid..grace is nice..I'm sure she will say yes..who wouldn't want to go to a dance with this little face." Grabbing his face squashing his cheeks, Emma smiles as Henry screws his face up embarrassed trying to get her off. Letting go, Emma looks up seeing Regina and Archie approach.

Regina looks at the shoving her hands in her pockets. Archie looks between them feeling tension. "Henry..why don't you come with me to walk Pogo? "

Henry looks between both his moms then heads over. Archie leads him away." Regina I'll see you tomorrow for your session"

Regina nods keeping her eye contact on Emma. Emma bites her lip frowning. "Session?"

Regina clears her throat. "yes..I'm starting them up again..following the advice of someone I know.."

Emma nods knowing she means her. "oh.."

"I..also...de cluttered the house..of magic..apart from me obviously but it's under control..well I'm focusing on what I hope to get.." Regina looks away a moment feeling self conscious at a ramble that she never does. Emma raises an eyebrow seeing a different side to her.

Giving her a small smile, Emma looks over to where Regina is looking to get her attention." I hope you get it...what you want"

Regina gives a little smile back." Got a long way to go but thanks"

Emma nods in acknowledgment then gestures ahead. "I should...Henry.."

Regina steps aside. "of course.."

Emma walks past her. Regina turns to see her go. " Emma? Please make sure Henry knows how sorry I am"

Emma stops looking over. " I will..promise.."

Regina smiles at her then watches her walk away." Well..it's a start.."

Walking away Emma can't help but smile to herself at the effort Regina is making.

Maybe just maybe.

Author's note: so Regina is trying to win them back and it might take some time. Let's hope the two broken hearted women can get what they want and be happy! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a couple of weeks since Regina had seen Emma and Henry. Truth be told it was killing her. This is what she had told Archie. Since her last encounter with Emma, Regina was even more determined to change. This being so, she had scheduled a session with Archie every day since.

"Regina you mentioned in your previous sessions that you were scared to love since Daniel and now you feel?"

Regina looks ahead at him hugging her arms. " petrified..."

Archie nods watching her reaction. " and what exactly is it that makes you feel that way?"

Regina listens to the question then takes a breath before answering." I..I guess I'm scared that if I let someone in the..natural way like Daniel they will leave but now I see that the other way is not the answer...but...what I'm most scared of...is that someone will tell me that they love me and it's all a big lie...like my mother did"

" she said that she never loved you?"

"No she did but I think it was more the control on me that she loved..she would always put me down I could never make her happy..then she had the whole plan of me being queen and even then she wasn't happy...I banished her in the hope to be free on the wedding day but that wasn't enough...when she found a way back..she picked at certain things I did 'wrong' and it stuck with me"

Archie looks at her nodding. "but now she's gone.."

Regina looks back. "She may be gone but her words haven't disappeared"

Giving her a moment, Archie starts again." So that is why you're scared to tell Emma how you feel in case you're not good enough?"

"No..it's because I know I'm not good enough..but..it doesn't stop me loving her or Henry"

"If you feel you're not good enough that she deserves better why all this effort?...the counselling...the giving up magic?"

Regina rubs her head looking down." Because despite how I feel about myself I still hope she can see the better side of me..that Henry can one day look at me like his mother again"

"If you believe that they can see that one day then you have to start believing in yourself Regina"

Having left her session, Regina found herself wondering along Storybrooke's tiny beach. The one place she could escape any prying eyes or questioning mouths. Giving herself time to think she then heads to the sheriff's station. Time to take a chance. Walking inside, she takes a step back hearing Emma on the phone clearing receiving a ridiculous story that had arisen from one of the towns people. Although knowing the station is a place she owns, Regina can't help but knock on the door frame to the office/cells. Emma looks over having placed the phone down. Watching her a moment, the blonde decides to go with the professional approach. " madam mayor..you do realise you have no need to knock..you do own this place"

Regina nods entering." That I do but I did not want to intrude on your phone call..it may of been personal"

Emma tries to hide a smile." No..just business which is why I am guessing your here..what can I do?"

"Actually I was wondering if we could talk..over lunch?..no pressure I just...I want to know how Henry is and if your.."

"Okay" standing, Emma grabs her jacket and follows her. After getting in her car, the blonde realises they are not headed to the diner. "what..where are we.."

Sighing hoping it's okay Regina looks over." Well I thought if we head into the diner together people might...so I'm hoping a home cooked lunch is okay?"

Emma bites her lip kind of nervous then nods. Arriving at the house, Emma follows her inside looking around." This..is a little..weird"

Regina looks over." Sorry I just thought it would give us more privacy...a chance to talk"

Emma nods watching her go to the kitchen. Looking over at the stairs, she remembers the night before she remembered. How sorry Regina was and them going upstairs. Shaking her head, Emma walks to the kitchen.

"Salmon okay?"

Emma looks over." It's fine..you know you don't have to."

"It's no trouble.." Regina smiles and starts to prepare lunch passing her a drink. Emma watches sitting at the island." So you wanted to know about Henry?"

Regina looks over." Yes..just how he is..school?...life?

Emma chuckles at this." Actually he has this dance coming up and he's all worried...he wants to ask grace but he hasn't found the nerve yet"

Regina smiles back." God when did he get so big to worry about that?"

"I know..it's like he's twelve going on twenty two"

Regina laughs a moment followed by Emma then stops looking over placing a plate in front of her. "so..."

Emma looks at her plate then at Regina joining her. "how...how have your sessions been going?"

Regina puts her folk down and looks back. "good...I think..I mean I..I haven't used magic since and a lot of information is out in the open so.."

Emma looks surprised. "you haven't used magic in two weeks?"

"Since we spoke in..your room yes.." Regina looks down at her plate. Emma bites her lip and reaches across placing a hand on top of hers. " Henry will be proud.."

Regina looks a moment at their hands then at Emma. Emma smiles slightly." I'm glad you're doing well too..thank you for putting him first"

Regina tries not to get teary." I wasn't just putting 'him' first..."

Giving her hand a squeeze, Emma looks to their plates attempting a joke." Please..don't cry you'll ruin the food"

Regina gives a chuckle and starts on her food as they both sit in silence with nothing more to say.

Walking into the apartment at the end of the day, Emma goes and grabs a beer out the fridge. Mary Margaret looks over from making dinner raising an eyebrow. "Celebrating something?"

Emma looks over giving a smile." No..just fancied a beer"

"Don't let it ruin your dinner"

" yes 'mom'"

Mary Margaret glares a moment then carries on preparing. Emma bites her lip." Actually you can save mine ill have it later..kinda had a big lunch"

"Oh?"

"With Regina..."

Mary Margaret drops her knife down looking at her." Is that wise?"

Sighing, Emma looks at her." She wanted to know how Henry was.."

"You saw Regina?" Henry comes down the last step having heard the conversation and joins them climbing onto a stool. " why would you do that?"

Emma looks at him." Kid..she's still your mom..she cares about you and wanted to know how things were"

"Since she screwed up?..how can you forget"

"Henry I haven't forgotten anything trust me it's not going to be normal for a long time but I have to give it to her she is trying.."

"Emma don't let her fool you"

"I'm not! She wants to put it right she hasn't used her magic in two weeks and she's been talking with Archie everyday"

Both Henry and Mary Margaret look surprised. Henry bites his lip." She really hasn't used magic"

"No..I could tell..she seemed different and slightly shaky which she put down to withdrawals..listen I haven't forgiven her but like I said she is trying"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Henry jumps down." Can I go meet grandpa from work?"

Emma looks defeated. "sure kid be careful"

Henry nods grabbing his coat then runs out.

Walking up the steps, Henry knocks on the door looking up at the big house he once lived in. Hearing footsteps, Henry looks back to the door as it opens. Regina looks down at him frowning."Henry...is everything okay?...where is Emma?"

"It's just me I came to tell you something.."

"Do you want to come in?"

"No..she told me what you've been doing and it's great but.."

Leaning against the doorframe, Regina watches him. "but?"

"You can't hurt my mom...I will see you if that is what you want but you need to make sure you don't hurt mom..if you think about it I will never talk to you again"

Regina looks a little shocked." Henry I'm not..I don't want to hurt Emma which is why I'm doing this"

"your also doing this for a chance with her but you can't"

"Henry I promise you I will never hurt either of you again" Regina reaches out for his hand but Henry moves back.

"Have we got a deal?" Henry looks at her seriously. Regina looks away not liking how her son is looking at her.

"What deal kid?"

Henry turns round seeing Emma not looking happy. Regina glances over Henry's shoulder looking at her. Emma looks back at her a moment then at Henry." I'm waiting you know it's rude not to answer your mom?"

"I..I just said she could see me..if.."

Regina sighs." If I stay away from you.."

Emma looks at Henry not believing it." Henry! You cannot do that..or say that..it is not down to you to tell Regina how to live her life"

"Like she did to you?"

Emma rubs her head." Henry..."

Taking a breath, Regina looks at them both." Henry..I can see that we are not going to get past this are we..I will do you a deal. I will do as you say with the addition of staying away from you too..ever since you were little I knew you wasn't happy until you found your birth mother and now you have and your happy with her. So just be with her and make sure your both happy." Looking at him a moment, Regina turns away blinking to avoid any tears realising she has to let him go and walks back in the house shutting the door.

Emma looks down sadly. Henry turns to her hugging her waist. Rubbing his back, Emma pulls back." Henry go wait in the car"

Henry looks up at her receiving a don't question me look and heads to the car. Emma straightens her jacket and walks to the door letting herself in. Walking through the empty house, she spots Regina sitting at the dining table with one place setting and plate. "Regina..don't give up on him"

Regina looks over having heard Emma come in and clears her throat." What other option do I have? He hates me and he's better with you so that's it"

"So you're just going to stay away permanently?..do I not get a say?"

Regina stands." You can do what you want ..this is what I'm doing"

"Well what if I want to..still talk to you..see you?"

"Emma trust me this once..you don't want that..don't worry I'm still working on my issues and will only use magic when extremely needed"

"Despite what happened..how you were..I still saw the good side too..the little things you would do for me..knowing when I needed a hug which for me is rare..and I get why you did it and...I forgive you"

Regina looks at her shaking her head." No.."

Emma walks up to her. "you don't want me too. Tough. I forgive you. It's time to forgive yourself..please so we can start again..because truth be told even though you did a spell I knew what I felt was real I did..I do care and Henry will get there so what do you say start over?" Holding her hand out, Emma gives her the same pleading look as she did that night knowing she won't be able to refuse.

Regina looks at her then takes hold of her hand giving a small shake watching Emma start to smile. Smiling back, Regina lets go of her hand and watches Emma walk back to the door giving a wave as she goes.

Author's note: slowly getting there for both leading ladies. Will they still get a happy ending with a family of their own?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sat at the counter in granny's diner, Emma nurses a cup of coffee while in conversation with ruby who is trying to see if she would join in girls night with some of the others.

"It's totally low key trust me as much as I want a proper night out I'm on earlies here this week and I'm not getting hung-over with me drinking all the coffee instead of the customers granny would kill me"

Emma screws her face shaking her head." I...no..Henry's at a sleepover so I thought I would just stay at work catch up on papers and that"

Ruby sighs looking disappointed filling someone else's cup with coffee. " okay I know you have to set standards being a mom and all but live a little!"

Emma laughs and drinks her coffee." Still no"

Ruby walks to the end of the counter to fill another cup. "please don't turn into an uptight mom...bad enough snow has left the scene and seriously after everything when did you last.." Looking at the persons cup she is filling ruby looks stuck."..go...out"

"Please Miss Lucas don't stop on my account" Regina raises an eyebrow knowing full well what she is talking about.

Emma frowns and leans back on her stool to see and bites her lip realising the trouble ruby has just got herself in. "Regina...she didn't mean..."

Regina holds her hands up in surrender." It's quite alright Miss Swan..she is right about the statement she made and we all know that it was I who prevented that so if you do so try to stay in work past 5 I will personally come down there and chuck you out"

Emma's eyes widen as she gulps. "okay...fair game I will do as you say one last time on one condition"

Regina looks across the counter at the blonde curious." And that is?"

" you need to leave work too and join me for one drink?"

Regina lets out a little snigger. " because Henry will really be okay with that?"

Emma rolls her eyes then looks at her." Am I asking Henry out for a drink?..no...I told you he will get there..please?"

Regina thinks for a moment wondering why the hell would she want to do that." Fine...knowing you if I say no you will keep on until I do say yes so ill save us both some breath"

Emma smiles." Okay well meet there at 6?"

Ruby frowns. "but were meeting at...ow" looking over at Emma elbowing her across the counter, ruby mouths what.

Regina completely oblivious, nods." Okay see you then" taking her takeaway cup, Regina leaves the diner.

Ruby looks over at Emma hands on hips." What was that? Why did you say an hour earlier?"

"So that we can have a drink in peace without you guys butting in and it will be quiet so no...staring and talking behind our backs"

Ruby shakes her head. " I still don't understand how you can be civil with her I know you share Henry but.. I don't know I guess it's up to you but if she thinks about messing with you again let me know I can sort her out with my claws"

Emma stifles a laugh." Yeah sure ruby now that I would actually like to see the wolf and the queen.."

"I'd totally win"

Emma nods. "Yeah yeah I gotta go, criminals don't interrogate themselves" stepping off her stool, Emma takes the fresh coffee ruby hands over and walks out to the station.

Spending the majority of the day with boring paperwork, Emma gave a sigh of relief as the clock ticked up to 5. Not wanting to find out if Regina was serious on her early statement, Emma jumps up grabbing g her jacket and heads out to her bug.

Luckily when Emma got home, she knew Mary Margaret was staying at work late for some after school club project. This meant not interrogation on what she would be doing tonight. Leaving a note simply saying out with Ruby, Emma showers and changes before leaving for the rabbit hole. Getting to the bar's door, Emma stops stepping back realising what she is about to do and a sudden nervous feeling takes over. "Man up Swan..you're in control" taking a breath, she heads inside. Heading straight to the bar, Emma sees Regina already perched on a bar stool in the corner looking like a bag of nerves, definitely not her usual self.

Walking over, Emma gives a small smile tilting her head to gain her attention. Once Regina looked over, Emma sits herself on the stool next to her." Hi..are you okay? You looked a little not sure.."

Regina attempts a smile." I'm fine Miss Swan..I just..how can I put it..don't want to put my foot in it?"

Emma nods." Oh..well if you don't want to do that why don't you start with buying me a drink?" Grinning at the attempt of joke, Emma watches Regina's reaction of a proper smile and waving the bartender over.

Watching her for a moment, Emma frowns. " can I ask you summit?"

Regina looks back after giving a drink order. "Sure"

"Why are you calling me Miss Swan? I know that's my name but you also know I'm Emma"

Regina looks over at her drink cupping it with her hands." Well..I guess I thought given the circumstances that Miss Swan is more appropriate, more formal for two people starting over..I should earn the right to call you by your first name"

Emma mirrors Regina's actions listening and shifts herself round on her stool so her body is facing towards the brunette." I get that and I'm thankful you would do that but just call me Emma okay otherwise we are never gona be able to move forward if we play it safe so to speak"

Regina moves around also." Right..I can do that. How is Henry doing?"

Emma bites her lip." He's okay but I think he's outburst wasn't just to do with you..grace said no to the dance"

"Oh..is it wrong of me to be partly glad of this? Means he's still our little boy"

Emma smiles noticing Regina say 'our little boy'. "Yes because I'm glad too..I didn't get to see a lot of his childhood so I wanna make the most of it"

"Due to no fault of your own..you fell in love and although you didn't get the ending you wanted..you have him now..just make sure he doesn't end up in jail at eighteen"

"No way besides you gave him a solid upbringing with manners and what not so I think we are safe"

Regina raises an eyebrow staring at Emma a moment, Emma orders them another drink and looks over warily."...what?"

"I was just trying to picture you at eighteen"

Emma shakes her head." Please don't I was just...a lanky kid with dorky glasses"

Regina rests her head on her hand leaning on the bar biting her lip."hmm..no I think glasses would suit you"

Emma laughs." Then thank god for no photos because your blind"

"No I think you could suit any look with them striking eyes of yours"

Emma looks at her, making Regina notice what she just said." Oh really?...are you hitting on me madam mayor?"

Regina turns her eyes to her drink embarrassed." No..I..erm..well.." looking down feeling another hand wrap around the one hugging her drink, she looks back at the blonde."..yes"

Emma grins squeezing her hand a second. "Nice to know I've still got it"

For the rest of the time both women talked about certain events in their lives that either one knew of while also throwing the odd bit of banter. Before they knew the hour was up as ruby and the others arrived only to stop themselves from walking over to the bar noticing that both women had shifted their stools considerable closer to one another so their knees were touching while in deep conversation, both with big smiles on their faces. Ruby raises an eyebrow and suggests going to the other end of the bar to allow them more time before interrupting.

"I still don't know how you can have him work for you"

Regina nods in agreement. " well yes but because of our past he is the only one willing to work for me"

"I don't understand the whole queen history part why on earth did you make him your mirror? Why would you want tp wake up to look at that face every morning?!"

Both of them laugh before looking over in the direction of ruby approaching having called the blondes name. Emma smiles at her.

"Hey were over the other side about to hit the dance floor so you have to come" looking at the bar noticing Emma's hand rested on Regina's arm, Emma looks oblivious and pulls a face.

" I don't dance ruby"

"But there is someone over there interested I'm sure Regina can hold your drink"

Regina moves her arm from under Emma's hand and the mention of someone being interested in Emma causing the blonde to look over at her. "actually I'm going to go home I haven't eaten yet as I came straight from the office so..have fun"

Emma goes to respond but is cut off by Regina's quick exit. Looking at ruby, Emma stands telling her she be over in a second and heads outside hoping to catch Regina. Seeing her half way down the street, Emma quickens her pace to overtake and block her path. Regina steps back jumping slightly at the sudden action of a person standing in her way. Emma reaches up touching her top arm concerned.

"Hey what was that? I thought we were having a good time and being normal"

Regina nods but doesn't smile." We were and now it's your time with your friends like I said I haven't eaten anyway and technically you said this morning that the agreement was one drink"

"But..I was enjoying your company you could still join us..go grab a bite and come back please.."

Regina sighs moving her arm away." I can't...you heard ruby I'm sorry I can't come back to watch someone else try and..I don't know be with you"

"Well I already told ruby I'm not interested..it's not what I want right now not when I still have you to think about"

"Don't stop because of me I want you to be happy I told you that you don't have to think about me it's all up to you"

"Well...I kinda can't stop thinking about you and actually that night when you seemed like you were you and not the person wanting to smother me to keep me safe and how close we.."

Regina looks at Emma looking down. "it's..kind of ironic..because it turns out that I was the one who broke my own spell your right I was more me that night and because I was letting you in completely the spell broke because it wasn't about control any more it was about something that I could never admit before which was that I loved you and was completely in love with you"

Emma looks at her taking in every word frowning at the past tense. "loved?"

Regina clenches her fists because of her nerves." I still do..and I know I shouldn't..but now you see why I can't be there when you meet someone new..I.."

Emma rolls her eyes at the brunette starting another ramble and moves forward planting a small kiss on her lips to shut her up. Regina looks at her in shock." Starting over remember and I'm not interested in anyone else at the moment I want to see where this goes..take our time"

Regina smiles a little causing Emma to do the same.

"Looks like those Archie sessions are really working now, you don't stop blurting everything out"

Regina shakes her head laughing a little embarrassed before seeing Emma grab her arm hugging it. "Come on madam mayor you need to go eat I'm walking you"

"What about the others?"

Emma shrugs starting to walk. "who cares? I'm starving!"

Regina smiles at Emma's invitation to herself to eat and hugs her arm back.

Author's note: friends again! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Am I right in guessing there has been some improvement in your situation?"

Regina looks over at Archie from the couch clearly confused at the random question but still smiling." I don't understand?"

Archie smiles himself leaning back in his chair." Your happy..or at least hasn't stopped smiling since entering my office"

Regina bites her lip realising."oh..erm.." Clearing her throat she nods smiling again.

"You do realise that this is a talking session meaning you're going to have to talk ..elaborate on what it is your trying to say ..it's one of two...magic or Emma?"

"Emma"

"Okay what happened?"

"Last night we actually went for a drink, talked and I mean properly talked got a lot of stuff out in the open and we are going to try again..slowly but at this point in time I don't care she's in my life again just being able to talk to her is great"

Archie stands up. "okay Regina I don't think you're going to need these sessions now I've noticed the past couple of sessions that your more open and honest which is good and if you need to talk you can always book a session although I think now you do have Emma for that"

Regina smiles at the first part them stops." Wait..what?"

"Okay I don't think I'm allowed to say this but as your mayor..don't get me in trouble.."

Regina frowns standing herself." Go on"

"Emma actually came to see me...earlier this morning basically told me she was worried about you now she's not and that she hopes that you won't need to see me much longer which is right"

Regina smiles again."oh..that's..I'm glad she did"

Archie walks her to the door opening it. "go enjoy your life Regina you've got a new start"

Walking into the sheriff's station, Regina knocks on the door walking inside. Emma turns in her chair giving her a smile. "hey what brings you here?"

Regina smiles back. "well I just finished my last session with Archie and I thought you could do with some lunch" holding up a bag from granny's. " you're lucky I got you a bear claw and you know how I don't agree with them...especially for lunch"

Emma smiles a bit. "actually..I.."

"All ready for lunch mom?"

Both women look over at Henry appearing at the door. Emma looks at Regina with an apologetic look. Regina nods understanding then turns to leave.

"Hold on..Henry we can go granny's if Regina comes"

Henry sighs and looks over at Regina." I thought you were staying away"

"I tried..but I care for you both too much to just let you go"

Henry looks over at Emma who is giving him pleading eyes. "Okay fine"

Heading down the street, Henry walks on ahead not wanting to be involved. Looking back at the pair, he can't help but notice how smiley they are while talking and that they actually have linked their arms.

Sat in a booth having placed their orders, Regina holds her hands together fiddling with a ring on her finger looking at Henry. Henry looks between them as Emma watches Regina's actions. "What's going on?"

"Why do you assume something's going on kid?"

Henry looks at his blonde mother then at his brunette one." Because your both acting weird and Regina looks nervous that never happens"

"She's your mom Henry"

Regina looks over at Emma. "he's right though..this is the first time in a long time that all three of us have sat here together"

Emma gives her a sympathetic smile and reaches over putting her hand on top of Regina's to stop her fiddling with her hands. Henry frowns causing Emma to look over.

"Listen Henry...I know your still..angry but we want to get past this start over..we've had a big discussion and..well we want to see each other.."

"You mean date?"

Regina looks at him for his reaction." Yes Henry but I don't want you to think I'm forcing Emma into anything I still haven't and won't be using my magic"

Henry bites his lip. "okay.."

Emma looks hopeful raising an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"Yeah.."

Emma nods looking over at Regina. "okay good..that's..good"

Regina smiles at her still not completely convinced with Henry's answer. "Also Henry in time if you would like you can stay with me nown again like you used to"

Henry goes to answer but stops looking over at Gold approaching their booth. "hello Henry" looking at the other two, Gold smiles." Miss Swan..Regina..it's been a while, what spell have you got on her this week?"

Regina glares at him. "How is your family Gold?...oh that's right you don't have any"

Gold chuckles at this causing Emma to get annoyed." Mr Gold if you don't mind we are trying to have lunch. Leave."

"As much as I would enjoy seeing you play happy families Miss Swan there is something we need to discuss at my shop"

Emma sighs crossing her arms. "I'll be there when I've finished my lunch"

"I'm afraid dearie your going to be needed now and trust me you will want to see this"

Emma laughs. "trust you?..oh yeah that'll work"

Regina watches Emma seeing that she is now fed up." Gold go back to your crummy little shop, Emma said she will come after-"

"Miss Swan do you know a person called Neal?"

Emma's eyes widen and her face drops causing both Henry and Regina to look worried." Erm..how..how do you know about him?"

Gold smiles at her reaction." He's at my shop and wants to see you"

Emma frowns looking at him. "how do you know him?"

Gold ignores the question and heads to the door knowing Emma will shortly follow. Emma takes a breath and looks at Regina." I'd better go sort this..sorry you know gold"

Regina takes her arm as she stands. "Emma who is he? He must be someone to get you so rattled?"

Emma looks to Henry a moment." He..I'll explain later..kid stay with Regina please? You can have lunch together"

Henry only nods not wanting to cause trouble seeing as his mom is stressed. Emma smiles a bit and looks at Regina once more." Il give you a call when I'm done"

Regina nods. "take as long as you need I've got Henry"

Emma heads out to Gold's shop and in, freezing at the entrance looking at the man stood at the counter. Neal turns round and gives a big smile going over hugging her." Emma..."

Emma frowns confused and moves back from the hug."Neal what are you doing here? You can't just come back and expect what?"

Neal shoves his hands in his pockets looking at her." I wanted to see my family..you..our son that I was just told about"

Emma looks over to Gold." Your hiding something there's no way he could of found the town no one knows we are here"

Gold leans against the counter. "unless he's one of us"

Emma looks even more confused and looks to Neal who scratches his head." I'm kind of...his son"

"What?!"

Neal shrugs not knowing what else to say. Emma looks speechless. "I..." Stopping she shakes her head and walks out the shop.

Walking back to the diner, Emma looks over seeing Henry and Regina walking out the door. Feeling guilty towards Henry, she heads over. Regina looks at her giving a smile before looking concerned at Emma's not so happy face.

Not wanting to worry Henry, Regina leans close to her giving her a comforting rub on the small of her back. "everything okay?"

Emma gives her a look shaking her head slightly. " Henry I'm sorry this..I need to sort something do you mind going back to your grandparents?"

"Okay just tell me when you're ready in case we need another operation organised"

"Will do kid" Emma watches Henry go back making sure he's through the door before turning to Regina." I need a drink"

Regina raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it taking her arm to head back to her house.

Walking into the living room, Regina heads straight for the drinks cabinet and pours two heading back to Emma who has sat herself on the couch.

"You know when we first met I said Henry's father was out of the picture.."

Regina sits down next to Emma and barely has time to look at her.

"He's here..."

Regina looks shocked turning to her." I thought you said he didn't know"

Emma clutches the glass between her hands." Now he does...thanks to gold."

Regina looks ahead angry at Gold's involvement." I knew he had something to do with it..just when things start to go okay.."

Emma looks over at her Regina worried." Maybe but..Henry's father is Gold's son"

Regina looks back at her and rubs her head not saying anything. Emma looks down."I really didn't know..as far as I was aware he was a guy and then I was in jail and I...was left alone"

Regina looks at Emma again hearing the pain in her voice at the last part of the sentence and takes her drink off of her holding her hands. "Emma that is never going to happen again I swear it as long as you'll have me I'm here"

Emma leans over quickly hugging her tightly. " I just don't know what to do about Henry I lied about his father thinking he would never meet him and now he's Gold's son and Gold had to of had something to do with it"

Holding onto her, Regina can't help but feel worried and slightly scared at losing Emma to Henry's father. Stroking the blondes hair, Regina takes a risk planting a quick kiss to her neck." We will sort it...together I promise we will be a family"

Author's note: sorry for throwing Neal in the mix but you got to have some tension! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Storming into the shop, Regina almost takes the bell off the hook. " you had to get involved didn't you, you pathetic little imp!"

Gold looks over smirking." I'm afraid dearie I have no idea what you're talking about"

Clenching her fists, Regina approaches the counter. "he is not getting anywhere near Emma or Henry do you hear me otherwise-"

"Otherwise what? You'll...see I thought you weren't using magic for Emma and let's be honest Emma is Henry's birth mother, Neal is his birth father and you have no part"

Regina glares annoyed not having a comeback due to the fact that the comment actually hurt and walks out.

Walking into the diner to get her lunchtime coffee, Regina approaches the counter having ruby immediately approach with a coffee.

"It's good isn't it?"

Regina looks at ruby who is smiling away." I'm sorry Miss Lucas am I supposed to know what you are talking about?"

Leaning against the counter, ruby nods towards a booth." Seeing Henry happy like that, getting to know who he is"

Regina frowns following Ruby's stare over to the booth where there is a laughing Henry. Giving a little smile herself having not seen Henry like that in a long time, Regina walks over to say hi. " Henry..I.." Looking across the table, Regina raises an eyebrow at the guy who is making 'her' son laugh. Neal calms himself down having joined Henry in the laughter and smiles.

"You must be Regina I've heard all about you"

Regina looks at Henry curious to what he has said and puts her hand on her hip." And I have also heard all about you..allowing his mother to be sent to jail oh and abandoning your son...your more like your father than you think"

"Please don't argue I wanted to meet him know who he is"

Regina looks over to Henry softening her gaze." Henry you have a family"

Henry looks more demanding." I still want to know my dad"

Regina sighs glaring over at Neal again. Neal just shrugs grinning at her." Don't worry Regina ill have him home on time...oh he doesn't live with you does he..I'll let Emma know when she comes"

Walking through the diner door, Emma looks over expecting to see Henry and Neal but not Regina. Biting her lip feeling the tension already, she walks over." Hey...

Regina looks over not happy." A word Miss Swan" taking her arm, Regina pulls Emma towards the back. Emma clearly looking worried at the use of her formal name follows.

" Regina I had to tell him..he knew I lied before I couldn't risk losing his trust.."

"So what now Miss Swan..you let him in to Henry's life and into yours which I'm sure will work out well as you share a son!"

Biting her lip, Emma takes her hand." Hey listen to me..Neal is in my past okay no matter how much Henry wants him in his life it does not mean he automatically gets me..I'm seriously not going to risk losing whatever the hell this is that we have..it's taken too much to get here"

Regina looks at her feeling guilty at all the chances she's had." I'm sorry..I do trust you Emma I just don't know if I can trust him, not that I have any right in saying this but he hurt you and I don't want that happening again or watch Henry get hurt or let down..he is rumplstilskins son and you know how I feel towards him"

Emma smiles squeezing her hands." Oh I sure know what he's capable of..come on let's have lunch I'm sure Neal will eventually get the hint"

Regina raises an eyebrow at what Emma means she follows her back to the booth sitting opposite Neal who now has Henry sat with him so Emma can sit with Regina. Neal looks between the pair more focused on grinning at Regina to wind her up. Regina lets out a fake smile secretly gritting her teeth. Emma picks up on this and places a hand on the brunettes thigh reassuringly causing Regina to calm.

"Hey mom can I stay with dad this weekend, he said we can go camping!"

Henry grins at Neal before turning all puppy dog at his moms.

"Yes"

"No"

Emma looks over to Regina reply and mimics Henry's expression. " let the kid have some time come on..we could take the opportunity to do something ourselves"

Neal looks uncomfortable and looks to Emma." Actually I was thinking you could come too..."

Regina glares again feeling Emma grip her arm to basically hold her in place." Of course you did! "

Neal holds his hands up surrendering but also smiling. Henry looks to his brunette mom biting his lip." Why don't you come too?"

Hearing this causes all parents to look at him, Neal clearly annoyed, Emma smiling proud at her sons suggestion and Regina looking at Henry in awe.

"You really want me there Henry?"

Henry nods and smiles when Regina does.

Passing over the wine, Regina sits next to Emma on her couch thinking.

"Emma I don't think it's wise for me to go with you this weekend"

Emma looks over raising an eyebrow shocked at the statement. " you were so adamant earlier..."

Regina looks over nervous at what she's about to say." I know it's just..I've never been camping and I don't think Regina and tents are a good mix not to mention the whole sleeping on the ground..I did that once when your mother helped me with a wound and it was not the best of situations"

Emma places her glass down and shifts closer wrapping an arm round Regina's waist. " okay hear me out and picture this...considering what we've been through It will be nice to spend time away from people..and tents are all part of the fun..snuggling together wrapped in a blanket with a fire in front of us and our son roasting marshmallows"

Regina can't help but smile at the picture Emma is trying to create. Emma grins knowing she is winning her round and kisses her cheek. " and if that doesn't work think of the satisfaction you'll get by looking at Neal's face when I go to our tent and not his because I am with you"

Regina gives an evil smile rubbing Emma's arm. " fine miss swan you have won me over but if I see any spiders I am gone"

Emma looks over frowning at that statement and bursts out laughing feeling Regina shudder next to her at the thought.

Author's note: sorry for the delay! been starting another fic this time a queen/servant one if you guys also want to check it out! next chapter camping! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waiting for Regina to exit her house, Emma leaned against the doorframe of the open front door knowing full well that Regina was trying everything in her power to delay the inevitable.

"Come on Regina! You can't stay in this house forever. Do you really want to have to face a lifetime of Henry's puppy face because you didn't make it?"

Regina sighs appearing from the kitchen with a huge bag dangling at her side which is slightly pulling her down. Emma looks at her with an eyebrow raised. "Okay you do know the whole camping thing means taking hardly anything and embracing the outdoors right? I haven't got that much room in the bug"

Regina drops her face and the bag." You are taking the bug? I will die before we even get there"

Emma chuckles and walks over taking the bag and kissing her cheek. "You will be fine" taking Reginas hand to speed up the process, Emma looks to her footwear. "Can't say the same for your boots..I've got spare wellies"

Climbing into the car with a pulled face, Regina looks behind her as Emma gets in the driver seat. "Where is our son?"

Emma braces herself and looks over starting the car." With Neal...he wanted to get a head start so Henry offered to help with the tents for when we get there"

Regina looks ahead not impressed at her answer." Is he going to be staying with us?"

Emma shakes her head. "We only have two tents unless you want him in with you and..." Emma glances at Regina's look of horror, teasing.

"No way you are not sharing a tent with...that's like spending the night or sharing a bed"

"So we will be 'spending the night' then?" Emma smirks a little at the statement.

Regina obliviously nods. "Yes I think it is acceptable to share a tent with your girlfriend"

Emma grins, grabbing the wheel and driving to the forest. Regina looks over not having heard her respond and sees the smile on the blondes face causing her to smile but also curious. "Why are you smiling like an idiot?"

Emma grins more." You called me your girlfriend"

Regina realises and nods." Guess I did.."

Wanting to say it again, emma takes in what Regina had just said and smiles proudly. " I'm your smiling idiot of a girlfriend"

Regina laughs and reaches over taking her hand which is rested on the joystick.

Approaching the camp site having left the bug on the outskirts, Regina had clung on to Emma's hand the entire way, in fear of the obvious eight legged creatures which she had confessed to the blonde in the week but also because she wanted to make sure she had Emma when they found Neal with their son.

Looking over to the pair, it had surprised both when Henry looked over and ran up to his brunette mom taking her hand to help while Emma let go to deal with the bags. Despite the glaring look Regina gave Emma at this action it soon disappeared into a glowing smile for Henry.

"This weekend is going to be great!"

Regina looks to her growing son with soften eyes and ruffled his hair with her free hand. "That it will be dear"

Neal looks over from gathering wood smiling at Emma. "Emma hey.."

Emma dumps the bags and looks over." Neal..everything go okay with the tents?"

Neal nods sitting on a log. "Yea fine our boy certainly knows what he's doing"

Regina glances over at him saying 'our boy' and grips Henry a little pulling him closer to a hug causing him to wrap his arms round her waist. "I'm going to unpack so we are settled before it gets dark"

Emma looks over giving her a smile and holds her hand out to Henry. "Come on kid I think you forgotten someone"

Henry looks up to Regina who plants a quick kiss on his head before running over to Emma sitting with her on the opposite log to Neal. Emma puts her arm round him. "Did you pack the marshmallows?"

Henry nods." Dads already got them ready"

Emma looks a little thrown at Henry calling him dad. "That's...good..

Neal smiles. "I was actually hoping we could maybe take a walk before it gets dark?"

Emma looks uncertain glancing at her tent which Regina is currently inside. Neal shakes his head. "You know you don't have to ask permission..she doesn't control you"

Emma looks back at him not liking the way he's talking especially given her history with Regina when it comes to control. "One second.." Getting up, Emma heads inside the tent.

Henry looks to Neal. " you shouldn't of really said that dad.."

Emma looks over to Regina who is sat on top of a blanket that is laid out."hey..erm...Neal wants to talk..so"

Regina looks to her giving a small smile. "It's fine..i heard anyway..Henry and I will get started on the marshmallows"

Emma nods uncertain and backs up to leave the tent. Turning back round quick emma leans across kissing her. " won't be long.." Walking outside, emma looks to Neal who gets up starting to walk.

Emma follows looking to Henry. " we'll be back kid Regina's just coming out"

Heading more into the woods, Emma shoves her hands in her pockets as it gradually gets colder."so...what do you want to talk about?"

Neal walks alongside looking at her. "Well Henry...us..the fact that I live in New York"

Emma looks back. "And?"

Neal sighs. "Well I want to get to know my son..and I thought maybe..it would be best if you come live in New York, Henry would love it. He was telling me earlier about going there"

Emma shakes her head. " maybe he wants to see the sites but not live there" sighing herself, she walks on.

Back at the site Regina sits with Henry on a log having retrieved a blanket wrapping it round them toasting some mellows. Henry looks over to Regina who seems to be staring off into the distance. "Mom..are you okay?"

Regina snaps out of her daze and looks over smiling not very convincingly. "Of course Henry I'm with you aren't I?"

Henry looks worried. " but you look sad..it's because of dad isn't it?"

Regina takes a breath. "Listen Henry, I don't want to lie to you or I don't want you to take it the wrong way because there is nothing more important to me than you being happy and if getting to know your father makes you happy so be it. I however..I just get this feeling and I know it's my problem..that he wants to take you and Emma away and..I don't think I could handle that because your my son too always will be. At the same time if being with Neal makes both you and emma happy and gives you a chance of a proper family I won't stand if your way"

Henry hugs her quickly seeing her teary. "You will always be my mom, and I don't want a family with Ma and Neal, I already have a family with Ma and you. Dad hurt her and I know so did you but your sorry and your intentions were for the right reasons even if your actions were wrong. Dad left her in jail I know the whole story"

Regina squeezes him smiling."I love you so much, you and Emma"

Henry looks back over grabbing her nearly burnt mellow causing her to look over taking it from him. Henry smiles. " we love you too I know she does, why have you not told her?"

"It's too soon we are taking it slow"

Henry rolls his eyes looking exactly like Emma. " but you both love each other what could go wrong? I know you could say il jinx it but you haven't used your magic and this time it..it's real and working, if you don't start admitting your feelings and opening up, dad will get in between"

Regina looks to him. " when did you get so wise? Your twelve.."

Henry shrugs. " recent experiences?"

Regina nods remembering and wraps an arm round him." Oh that's right...grace huh?"

Henry pulls a face. "Mooom!"

Regina smiles. "Okay I won't interrogate if i get another marshmallow"

Henry looks at the pile. " there will be none left if they don't hurry il go see"

Getting up, Regina attempts to grab his arm from her sitting position. "Henry don't go out...there" seeing him disappear, Regina throws the blanket down and heads after him.

Having walked more in a circle, it didn't take long for the estranged pair to start arguing. Neal looks to emma trying to explain. " we could give him a normal upbringing away from all this fairytale rubbish!"

Emma glares. " it's not rubbish and you know it we are both a part of it, despite the stuff that goes on it's home..my parents, Henry's grandparents are there not to mention your father!"

Neal grips his fists frustrated. " they can visit I don't want our son near all that or..."

"No! You do not get to come back and start being the parent, you left us Neal end of..I decide what is best for him not you, your just a phase! You just don't like the fact that we are happy where we are!"

"Your right I don't! I do not want him any where near Regina! He is our son and she..she's evil! I know you are going to defend her but I know what she did to you"

Emma goes to answer back but hears a crack behind her revealing Henry not looking happy and glaring at Neal. "The only person hurting our family right now dad is you, Regina is my mom too you don't have any right saying that"

Regina approaches slowly behind not wanting to interrupt but was worried for Henry placing her hands on his shoulders from behind looking hurt glancing at emma. Emma looks back a brief moment then at Neal. " you see that there Neal? That's my family..**my** son with his mother who I love so you need to back the hell off!"

Neal scoffs. "After everything she has put you through, put Henry through you love her?"

Emma looks annoyed fed up of repeating herself. "Yes because you know what she did, she didnt give up or run. She fought for us"

Henry looks between them holding on to one of Regina's hands which are still placed on his shoulders. Regina also looks between the pair but in a more state of shock for what the blonde had revealed moments earlier.

"Ma i think we should go home.."

Following her son's voice, Emma shakes her head. "No Henry you wanted to go camping so we are" looking back to Neal, Emma crosses her arms giving him an unwanted look. "Neal's going home..."

Neal scratches his head and looks at Henry. "No come on buddy we can be civil its fine"

Henry removes himself from his brunette mom and goes to the blonde standing next to her. "No you have caused enough trouble please go"

"But Henry..we were gona talk about New York.."

Rolling her eyes, Regina clears her throat approaching in front of Emma and Henry. "You heard them. Go pack your stuff before i do use my magic and believe me its been a long time and i will **not** hold back on it"

Neal looks over the former queen's shoulder at Emma and Henry who both stay quiet glaring almost the same. Kicking a bit of rubble with his foot, he sighs and walks back towards the campsite to get his belongings and drive off.

Emma glances over to Regina suddenly aware of what she had said and smiles nervously. Regina cannot help but smile back not just at Emma's face but of the whole scene in front of her. Emma and her son.

Their son.

Her family.

Author's note: bye bye Neal. I tried to focus on the whole mother/son bonding from both sides, hope you enjoyed they still havent finished camping so it will be continued next chapter! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Having returned to camp in the hope of Neal no longer being there, both Emma and Regina looked towards each other with the same understanding that they were to carry on enjoying the weekend despite recent events for the sake of their son. Henry noticing a slight awkwardness between the pair resumed his position on one of the logs in front of the fire grabbing the nearest marshmallow.

"Ma try this!"

Emma looks away from Regina and smiles placing herself next to Henry on the log. " thanks kid I can only assume you ate nearly the whole bag by what is left"

Nudging his shoulder, Emma grins more as Henry goes to protest that Regina may have burnt half. In the attempt of saving him and herself, Regina raises an eyebrow giving a look of innocence sitting down on the other side of Henry. " actually it would appear we just have borrowers"

Emma stifles a laugh. "Borrowers...borrow not eat a whole bag of marshmallows Regina" sending her a look of I know it was you.

Regina gulps slightly then mutters not wanting to admit. "This may of been my first time trying toasted marshmallows...and liked them"

Henry at this point having watched his mothers interaction chuckles. "..or dropped them"

"Henry!" Regina looks mortified at him for letting slip the truth causing Emma to bite her lip.

"Okay to save arguments why don't I grab the coco to share the last of the mellows?"

Both Regina and Henry look to Emma who is standing with her hands in surrender.

"Sounds good to me" Regina smiles at her then looks to Henry taking his hand. "So what would you like to do tomorrow?"

Emma smiles back and walks over to the supplies looking for coco. For a second she pauses watching the interaction between mother and son.

Henry shrugs and asks if he could decide in the morning in which the brunette responds by stroking the side of his face smiling with a nod.

This action made Emma's heart swell and love Regina even more. Despite all said in the past of Regina and her behaviour, something which Emma had dealt with first hand, Emma knew deep down that Regina was as kind and loving as any other person. If she was this evil person with no heart to love as many people stated before, how comes she was willing to take in and adopt a child of no relation to her? Bring them up as if they were her own and love them with everything she had by putting them first despite any consequences.

Heading back over, Emma makes the coco handing one each to the pair. Looking to Regina who is currently following Henry's gaze to the sky, Emma couldn't help but wonder how the brunette had now felt. Considering Regina went from using any magic possible to keep them all together because she loved them to now starting over, Emma thought her reaction to the blonde's declaration of love would of been more positive instead of it again becoming awkward which just confused her.

Gulping his drink quickly, Regina looks to Henry shaking her head to which he responds that he wanted to finish quick to continue looking at the stars. Something his grandpa had taught him that if he were ever to be lost to use the stars to navigate a way home.

Becoming curious at their son's interest and knowledge, Regina stands to lay out a blanket on the floor to give Henry a better view by laying down. Eventually all three were laying on the blanket with Henry in the middle continuously pointing at certain areas of the sky oblivious to his moms constant glances at one another.

Getting lost in the stars, Emma blinks looking over at the sudden quietness that filled to air. Noticing Henry had now fallen asleep, Emma looks to Regina who is facing her direction head rested upon her hand watching Henry sleeping, then at her.

"He went a while ago but you seemed pretty intrigued with what was up there I didn't want to disturb either of you"

Emma smiles at her and pulls herself up taking Henry's arm to wake him. " come on kid let's get you inside you will freeze out here.."

Henry stirs obeying his blonde mother and just about manages with help from her to get in the tent falling asleep again on the pillow.

Laying herself back down on the blanket, this time Emma scoots herself closer to Regina which she gains a smile from. Turning on her side to mimic the brunette, Emma rests her hand under her head still laying flat on the blanket looking at her.

Regina also settles herself down looking back taking in Emma inquisitive look. "What are you thinking Swan?" Smiling slightly having used her surname in a playful manner.

Emma smiles back taking a breath. "Nothing...just you and me.."

Regina frowns at Emma's confused tone. " what about you and me?"

Emma looks at her. "Please don't be offended but..now that this is 'real'..are you fed up with the notion of us? I just..before I said..."

Regina shakes her head quickly looking appalled, more with herself and reaches out quickly for one of Emma's hands. "No Emma..god no all of this is all I've wanted you know that...I'm sorry if how I acted frightened or confused you in any way..I just.. I guess I was shocked because we had been taking it slow and if I had known I would of said it myself but I didn't want to ruin my chances and also I .. I think in the back of my mind I was worried it wasn't real and that I would wake up and you would eventually leave so that you and Neal..and Henry would.."

Emma grips her hand. " never gona happen. Regina you have redeemed yourself so much and I cannot thank you enough for how you have raised Henry. I mean what I said..I love you and that is never gona change. You, Me and Henry. That there is my life and its complete"

Regina moves forward resting her forehead against Emma's giving a teary smile. "I love you too"

Emma gives a little laugh of relief and places a quick kiss on her lips. "Also when I say complete I meant..if at some point down the line you want us to try for that baby again..."

Regina looks at her sadly at the thought of before but also happy at the same time. Letting go of Emma's hand, Regina wraps her arm over her and across her waist pulling her as close as possible. Emma follows with doing the same so they are both hugging each other.

Squinting at the sudden brightness, Emma lifts her head frowning at the fact that it was now morning and both her and Regina were outside the tent on the ground. Something which Regina insisted she would never do again. This though cause Emma to smile. Sitting up giving the brunette a slight nudge, Emma clears her throat realizing there is a blanket over the pair.

"Henry?"

At the questionable tone of Emma's voice, Regina sits up trying to adjust to the light like the blonde had moments ago.  
Henry pokes his head out of the tent with muffled hair. "Yeah?"

Emma looks behind her seeing his happy grin and smiles back. "Dude you have got some serious bed hair"

Henry laughs and pats his hair to flatten it. "You obviously don't remember mom's bed hair, nice look mom!"

Regina's eyes widen as she grabs her hair feeling major volume. Emma looks at her biting her lip and reaches out grabbing a bit of leaf out of her hair. "I can see why you refused about sleeping on the ground"

Regina hits her arm and stands up brushing herself down. Emma looks over to Henry and tilts her head gesturing to Regina giving him a look. Henry grins then goes serious. "Erm mom?"

Regina stops looking at him. "Yes Henry?"

Henry gets up and walks over to them. "don't move okay..."

Regina frowns. "What? Why?"

"It's just..."

Emma looks at him then her. "Oh...yea he's right don't move"

Regina gets a sudden look of panic and gulps. "What is it? Please..."

Both Emma and Henry approach her, Henry moving closer and reaching out for Regina's neck. "Got it"

Regina relaxes watching where Henry is going. Henry freezes looking to Emma. "I...I..dropped it"

Regina tenses again, runs past them giving a little squeal and climbs in the tent zipping it up causing both Emma and Henry to fall in fits of laughter. "Oh god nice one kid "  
Giving him a high five, she heads over to the tent. "Regina?"

"I am not coming out of this tent, I knew this was a bad idea!"

Emma bites her lip feeling bad. "Erm...Regina there...wasn't a spider we made the whole thing up"

Regina unzips the top of the tent poking her head out glaring. Emma looks at her mouthing sorry. Henry points to Emma. "It was her idea!"

Emma looks to him. "Hey! Not fair kid!"

"Thank you for your honesty Henry, what do you want to do today?" Regina steps out the tent ignoring Emma's look at goes to him.

Henry looks between the pair. "Actually I want to go home, we spent one night outside and I know you won't be able to take another mom"

Regina puts an arm round him. "If you want to stay ill manage"

Henry shakes his head. "No I want to go home..." Looking to Emma then Regina, Henry looks hopeful. "..to our home.."

Regina raises an eyebrow realizing he means back to her house but as it was before. Emma looks at Henry who is giving her a pleading look. Emma shrugs. "It's not up to me kid..it is technically your mom's house"

Regina looks to her teasing. " and there is the whole not talking to you situation you just caused"

Emma pouts looking down muttering. "Yeah..well the kid shouldn't suffer.."

Henry looks at them both. "Please?"

Regina smiles pushing his hair back. "You know I would have you both back in a heartbeat"

Henry grins as Emma looks up giving a small smile. Regina walks over to her kissing her cheek and whispering. "You'll just have to make it up to me somehow"

Emma smirks and looks over to Henry who is already darting around packing. Emma laughs. "Okay I'm getting dizzy maybe..just once?"

Regina gives her a 'really' look and Emma nods understanding. Regina looks over waving her hand making everything disappear into the bug. An act causing Henry to fall having just reached the tent that's no longer.

Having watched, Regina covers her mouth laughing. Emma also laughing wraps an arm round Regina's shoulders pulling her close causing Regina to more or less hide herself burying in to Emma. Henry looks to them with a huff. Emma smiles.

"Come on kid lets go home"

Author's note: mainly fluff that chapter! Also yay for togetherness. Hope you enjoyed! :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After leaving the campsite, Emma had dropped Henry and Regina off at the house stating she was just going to drop in on her parents to let them know they were back early in case Neal had decided to pay them a visit.

Approaching the front door Emma walked inside seeing her mom making a drink behind the kitchen counter. Mary Margaret looks up with a frown. "Emma?"

Emma smiles and shuts the door looking over. "Hey I just wanted to let you know we are back..things didn't go to plan..."

Mary Margaret keeps a concerned gaze on her daughter as she walks round the counter to her. "Did something happened? Did Regina-"

Emma sighs annoyed. "Regina didn't do anything!"

Mary Margaret raises an eyebrow at her raised voice. "Actually I was going to say did Regina go? Because of the whole spider thing you told me about when you said you were camping?"

Emma looks guilty and embarrassed. "Oh...sorry and yes she did go but the problem wasn't her, it was Neal"

"What happened?" Mary Margaret knew from Emma's current face it was going to be a big thing so she returns to the counter pouring another mug taking both to the table as they sit down.

Emma clasps the mug looking at her. "He tried to wedge is way in and wanted Henry and I to move with him to New York"

Mary Margaret looks stunned and takes a sip of her drink. "Well what did you say? What did Regina say? I bet she wasn't happy"

Emma looks down. "Actually she was really hurt, she didn't admit it but I could tell. Neal said he didn't want Regina near our son and she was there and so was Henry and I gotta hand it to the kid he knows how to stand his ground"

Mary Margaret smiles. "Like his mother"

Emma smiles back at this taking a sip getting another confused look from her mother.

"So I guess you said no to New York"

Emma nods. "I told him that he didn't have a chance unlike Regina who has actually fought for us"

Mary Margaret nods herself. "You know that has always been one thing I secretly admired about Regina. From day one she has never given up on what she wants"

Emma practically chokes on her drink. "What? Hold on you admiring Regina?"

"You forget that I knew her before she was queen and mayor"

Emma bites her lip. "Oh..what..what was she like then?"

Mary Margaret now clasps her mug thinking. "Well..I remember very vividly when I was about Henry's age and she was telling me about what love was..because of Daniel at the time and her face was so happy and glowing. She told me love was like magic and it was special. Then of course everything happened and that look never came back..."

Mary Margaret looks guilty for a moment then looks to Emma who looks a little heartbroken. " until now..."

Emma looks at her with a frown but also teary. Mary Margaret quickly grabs her hand with a smile. "You gave her the light back Emma..I see that now and I know I was angry with what happened what she did but she has proved herself and after all I did to her as well I have no right to get involved. I just want my girl happy..and Regina happy"

Emma gets up without thinking and leans over hugging her with a sniffle. "Thanks...mom"

Mary Margaret hugs back widening her smile at the mention of mom. Emma smiles herself and sits back down. "I'm glad you said what you did because I told Regina that I loved her and we both want to be a family again with Henry...he wants all of us together"

Mary Margaret nods getting it. "Well I guess we better get you packed then"

"Hey! You're supposed to be all not wanting me to leave home not kicking me out!"

Mary Margaret laughs. "Somehow I don't think you would take 'staying put' as an answer"

Both women removed themselves from their seats and went upstairs to pack Emma and Henry's stuff. While packing Mary Margaret continued to tell Emma stories about young Regina which Emma found herself more mesmerized with than packing. Bringing the boxes downstairs they were met by a confused looking David as Mary Margaret passed him a box informing him to put them in the truck.

After driving both women to Regina's, Emma ran up ahead knocking then walking in while her parents dealt with the boxes. Regina emerges from the kitchen.

"You were a little longer than expected dear, I thought I was going to have to send out a search party. Henry's making flyers"

Emma takes in the playful look and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah okay I'm sorry but I...you know we was saying about us staying here? Well..."

Regina frowns and follows Emma's look to the front door revealing Mary Margaret and David standing with boxes and a smile. Regina then looks back at Emma with a smile slowly creeping on her face.

Emma grins. "So it's okay?"

Regina crosses her arms still with a smile. "Why wouldn't it be? Henry!"

Henry comes out of the kitchen also and looks over. "Yes mom?"

Regina nods towards his grandparents. "Go help with the boxes please, you can take yours to your room"

Henry frowns at first then his eyes widen with a smile at the mention of his room realizing what is going on. "Yes mom!"

Henry charges over quick to help with Emma trailing behind him before David stops her. "We've got it.." He gestures over to Regina standing on her own.

Emma smiles. "Don't have to tell me twice"

Leaving them to bring the boxes in, Emma walks over to Regina pulling at her hand back to the kitchen when she knows her parents have gone out to the truck. Regina raises an eyebrow entering back into the kitchen. "Emma I.."

Without being able to say another word, Regina finds a soft pair of lips land on her with a smile. Smiling back, she rests her hands on Emma's waist while the blonde's goes for her face.

"Oh moms!"

Both women stop kissing but still have hold of one another and looks over to their grossed out looking son. Then unfortunately followed by Mary Margaret and David having heard their grandson's outburst.

Emma bites her lip feeling her face go slightly red at the fact her parents are standing there. Dropping her hands from Regina's face she takes hold of the brunette's hand instead while Regina just stares at Emma with the look that Mary Margaret had told Emma about earlier causing the short haired woman to smile at the pair. David just raises an eyebrow.

Emma looks between them. "Sorry...but hey at least its only kissing not like when I walked in on you..."

Regina looks to the pair with a shocked face then realizes the slightly smaller person in the room. "Henry ears!"

Henry rolls his eyes. "Mom I'm 12! And besides I was there"

Mary Margaret mirrors her daughters look and holds her hand up. "Okay let's not get into that please"

Regina bites her lip finding it quite humorous. "Who knew you had it in you..Snow White"

Mary Margaret glares causing Regina to shrug with a smile joking.

Mary Margaret shakes her head with a smile. "It's okay I believe I may of already got my own back this afternoon anyway with my stories of you"

Regina's jaw drops gaining a squeeze from Emma's hand. "Don't worry it was all good"

Regina takes a breath. David decides to use this as a time to cut in. "Everything's moved in"

Emma and Henry grin at each other. Regina looks to Mary Margaret. "Would you both care to stay for dinner? I always make extra"

Mary Margaret looks to David then to Emma who looks hopeful. "We would love to"

David took Henry in the garden to practice their sword fighting while the three women all joined in with dinner. Regina continued from her position at the hob. Mary Margaret took care of the drinks and Emma although on salad duty found herself perched up at the sink putting more celery sticks in her mouth than in the bowl watching Regina.

Once dinner was ready they all sat down at the large dining table eating, drinking, exchanging stories and looking like a proper family.

Author's note: so they live together once again and if anyone want more of a visual on the dinner think of the episode in Granny's where they all ate. :) Also apologies for the late update, been handling another fic of mine if you want to check it, called If Safe Arms. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Regina rolls over in bed to be met by a pair of green eyes watching her with a smile. Smiling back, she removes the arm she is not laying on above the covers taking hold of Emma's hand which is also on top of the covers. "Please tell me this isn't a dream.."

Emma smiles even more linking their fingers. "Not a dream I promise you"

Regina lifts Emma's hand up with her own and brings it to her lips kissing the back of her knuckles as a reassurance. "Good..because I want to wake every morning with you next to me"

Emma drops their hands again and shuffles closer. "That I can do" grinning she leans forward and kisses her. Regina kisses back moving herself closer, letting go of Emma's hand to take hold of the blonde's face.

Pulling back when air becomes an issue, Regina continues to plant a series of kisses on Emma's lips. "God I missed that..missed you..us"

Emma rubs her nose against Regina's draping her arm over the mayor's waist. "Me too..but there is something I need to talk to you about"

Regina looks concerned letting go of Emma's face placing her hand on the blonde's arm. "Okay...what is it?"

Emma looks at her. "I don't want you to give up on magic. That sounds crazy I know but look at where we live and magic is a part of you and I love you so I don't want to be the cause of taking away something you love. I understand why you stopped to show me that you didn't need it which I can see you don't but if something were ever to happen in a bad sense I would much more be reassured knowing you could protect Henry and I know you would never use magic on me again so don't try and use that as an excuse"

Regina looks back. "Emma I..I cant magic is what made me lose control in the first place"

"Dark magic.."

Regina frowns. Emma strokes her arm continuing. "I'm talking about light magic. I know you have it in you"

Regina shakes her head. "No I don't.."

Emma sighs hating that Regina feels so negative about herself and strokes her face. "Have you tried? I'm not saying to use it all the time, I mean more of a precaution. Safety. We could learn together?"

Regina thinks for a moment and nods. "For Henry"

Emma smiles and pulls her into another kiss.

After eventually making their way downstairs and prying themselves apart from excessive kissing, Emma and Regina both entered the kitchen with the intention of making their son breakfast together as it was the first morning as a proper family. Stopping dead in the doorway, Regina grabs Emma's arm in shock causing the blonde to look over at what was in front of them. Henry to their surprise was already up and sat at the kitchen counter surrounded by cereal and juice that he laid out.

Walking further in, slowly, Regina let go of Emma's arm taking her hand instead which caused Emma to give an automatic grin.

"Henry I thought you would still be in bed. Trust me I know how you take after Emma for sleeping"

This caused the brunette to gain a light nudge of the elbow from the blonde. Henry smiles at both his mothers and shrugs. "Well this is the first morning we are all back together properly..here so I thought you would want me down for breakfast. Then I thought it is also your first time together as a couple so I would get breakfast ready for when you came down" Henry looks to his brunette mother. "Without coffee or anything cooked because I know you don't like me touching anything hot"

Regina smiles at his consideration and walks over kissing his head. "Thank you"

Emma follows and sits next to her son giving him a squeeze whispering while Regina makes coffee. "Thanks for not giving your mom a heart attack"

Once Regina had made coffee and anything else cooked for the pair she sits opposite them on a stool. "Henry we need to talk"

Henry stop eating looking to his mother slightly worried. "Okay.."

Emma also looks towards Regina having an idea what the conversation is going to be about. Regina gives her a look before turning her focus back onto Henry. "Emma and I have had a talk and I just want to set a few things straight and be honest with you because I for one don't want to repeat the past and I don't want you to think that this all of us being here will slip back to that. Its different this time, you know I haven't been using my magic apart from yesterday"

"I get it mom I know you're doing your best and its hard"

Emma takes his arm to get his attention. "Just hear her out kid"

Henry looks back to Regina who gives a small smile. "we discussed the possibility of me using magic again but this time focusing on a lighter kind of magic that won't be used the same as my dark magic but more to make sure we are protected if anything were to ever happen"

Henry nods taking it in looking to Emma again. "What about you? You have light magic because you're the product of true love"

Emma nods. "It was my idea kid. We are going to learn together, I just didn't want your mom giving up completely. Magic is a part of her we can't ask her to take that away because of what happened. So what do you think?"

Henry looks between the pair. "Well do I-"

"No!" Both women answer quickly already knowing Henry's question on his use of magic. Henry looks disappointed but goes back to his breakfast.

While the three tuck into their breakfast, Henry has to bite his lip at the repeated glances both his mothers are giving each other. Emma is the first to finish and turns to him. "So Henry it's the last day of freedom before school tomorrow what do you want to do?"

Regina raises an eyebrow at the blonde's exaggerated statement. "You're making it sound like he's going to jail"

At this point both Emma and Henry give her a look both replying. "It is"

Regina frowns. "Really don't think it is. I for one happened to like school"

Emma chuckles. "Of course you did madam mayor. I bet you were one of the popular snobby ones"

Regina looks offended. "Actually no. I didn't..have many friends due to my mother's behaviour"

Emma immediately feels guilty and leans over grabbing her hand.

Henry notices and decides this would be the perfect time to answer his blonde mother's original question. "I was thinking I would go hang with my grandparents. Grandpa was telling me some stories last night and he said would show me more moves with a sword"

Regina looks a little wary until she feels a reassuring hand on top of hers that belong to Emma. "Well be careful"

Henry gets up. "I will besides you guys haven't been able to do anything just the two of you so..I'll see you later I'll be home at 5 for dinner"

Emma gets up also clearing the plates watching him disappear before turning to Regina. "I'm sorry about..

Regina shakes her head with a smile. "It's in the past it's not like she's here"

Emma pouts and makes her way over to her wrapping her arms across Regina from behind. "But..."

Regina leans back into her enjoying the closeness waiting for Emma's reason. "But?"

Emma rests her head on Regina's shoulder. " I upset you..I should of known better and if she were here I'd totally kick her ass for you"

Regina laughs at that statement. "That I would like to see, although I don't think you'd get very far but thanks for the sentiment. Anyway you will just have to make it up to me"

Emma grins and kisses her cheek. "Well..we have an empty house and...it's been a while"

Regina looks over with a raised eyebrow. "Really? I mean are you sure?"

Emma steps back letting go of her looking a little nervous and nods holding her hand out. "Unless you don't want to.."

Regina stands taking Emma's hand allowing her to lead her to the stairs and up. "Like I could ever say no to you"

Author's note: yay happy families! you like? :) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Henry gets up and ready for school before heading to his moms room and knocking causing both women to jump apart in fear of their son actually walking in. Regina clears her throat holding the covers to her. "Henry go down for breakfast will be there in a sec"

"Okay"

Regina lays back relieved hearing him walk away and looks to Emma who is trying to prevent a laugh by biting the covers. "That was close"

Regina shakes her head with a smile going to get out of bed. "That it was dear"

"Hey! Nooo" Emma grabs her by the waist holding her down. Regina lets out a mini squeal falling back as the blonde rolls back on top of her preventing her from moving.

Regina looks up at her. "Henry needs breakfast"

Emma rolls her eyes and kisses her. "He's 12 he can make his own!"

Regina goes to protest but stops herself finding Emma's kisses far too addictive. Emma smiles into the kiss and starts to trail a hand up Regina's thigh from her knee.

"Emma..."

Emma goes to trail further up but feels Regina's hand grab her wrist in a quick position rolling them so she is on top. Regina looks down at her and kisses her quick. "Breakfast!"

Regina stands making herself presentable leaving a pouting Emma still laying on the bed. Regina turns to her to say she will be downstairs to see that Emma has now discarded the covers completely leaving herself completely bare. Regina swallows hard and turns to the door quickly causing Emma to giggle at her reaction.

Following Regina after a few minutes, Emma enters the kitchen with a smile plastered on her face. Both sets of eyes look towards the blonde as she sits down. "Hey kid your mom is working late tonight you wana do something?"

Regina looks to Emma. "It's a school night"

"I know I'm not taking him to a concert I just thought we could do something within the rightful hours of the Regina zone"

"Oh funny"

Henry watches both mothers trying not to laugh until Emma notices. "What kid?"

Henry shakes his head as if nothing. Regina watches him. "Henry?"

"Just you two your already acting like an old married couple"

Emma pokes him offended. "Less of the old" Looking to Regina who hasn't said a word Emma can see the statement got to Regina more than expected realizing why. "Henry go and get your stuff ill walk you to the bus stop"

Henry leaves the kitchen going back to his room for his bag. Emma walks over and hugs Regina against her causing the brunette to blink out of her state. "Regina he didn't mean anything by it..he's just happy about us"

Regina nods slowly not taking the thought of that they were married in a somewhat cursed situation which was her fault. "I know..."

"And I promise he won't have a late night if you promise not to work too hard and come home before eleven at least"

Regina smiles a bit now hugging back. "Il finish at 9"

Emma smiles back kissing the top of her head. "Okay well I'm gona get our son to the bus stop"

Regina looks up at quickly grabs her by the collar kissing her with a slight desperation. Seeing Emma's stunned expression she gives a smirk. "Well something has to keep me going after your little charade upstairs"

Emma smiles proudly and walks out to take Henry to the bus stop before work.

The rest of the day was a partial struggle for Emma as she had spent the majority of the previous day and this morning in bed with Regina doing more than just sleeping. The last time this had happened was when Regina's spell broke. It was what caused the spell to break and although both women thought it would be difficult to get intimate, it soon became second nature and the pair struggled to keep their hands off of each other. Emma being the worst to Regina's surprise.

When it approached lunch time, Emma was hoping she would hear from her girlfriend but ended crossing her arms on the desk resting her head down at the lack of ring her phone was making. Hearing a small knock that seemed to echo through the empty station, Emma glanced over before jumping off her seat seeing Regina in the doorway.

"Hey I thought as I'm working late and missing dinner we could share lunch?"

Instead of getting an answer Regina felt a pair of arms cover her and a kiss slammed against her mouth. Trying to blindly place the lunch bag on the desk Regina kisses back wrapping her arms round Emma's waist. After a minute Emma pulls back smiling. Regina looks at her resting her head against hers. "Should I take it that your pleased to see me?"

Emma nods against her and plants a series of mini kisses over her face. "Definitely. I was just about to die of boredom. I wanted to call you but I knew you were busy and I didn't know when you were having lunch. Then I thought you might ring so I just sat and stared and then you were at the door and-"

Regina quickly shuts Emma's babble up by kissing her again. "Never going to tire doing that"

Emma grins. "Hope not"

Regina lets go off Emma's waist and walks over to the blonde's desk sitting in her chair. Emma follows placing herself on Regina's lap wrapping her arm round the brunette's shoulder holding onto the back of the chair. "So what have we got?"

Regina bites her lip as Emma inspects the bag.

"Salad?!"

Emma looks at Regina full of disbelief. "I..you..you want me after everything that has happened in the last 24hours to eat salad for lunch? I'm starving! Which is entirely your fault!"

Regina looks apologetic. "Got you a...bear claw too.."

Emma lets out a frustrated sigh. "You're lucky that I love you, you know that"

"Emma?..."

Emma looks at her about to stab the salad with her folk. "Yes?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "Look in the other bag..."

Emma frowns but does so assuming it's another salad but sees a cheeseburger. Immediately her eyes light up dropping the folk and grabbing the burger. "I love you!"

Regina smiles at the blonde's reaction and goes to eat 'her' salad. Emma looks over from eating the burger. "You know me to well.."

Regina shrugs putting her now empty pot down. "I know a lot about you Miss Swan..like your weak spot which is here" giving a smile she kisses the left side of Emma's neck right on the collar bone. Lucky for Emma that she had also finished as she lets out a laugh.

The rest of the afternoon was a drag for Emma as she found it really hard to let Regina go at the end of their lunch hour and also the fact that she was not going to see her until later tonight. Smiling to herself, Emma was glad however to be able to spend some alone time with Henry.

Meeting him at the bus stop, Emma hands him the bear claw Regina had brought her at lunch but was too full from the burger to eat, on the promise not to tell Regina he had it.

"Mom are you okay?"

Emma frowns wondering where the question came from. "Of course I am Henry..why would you ask that?"

Henry shrugs with a smile. "Just checking you and mom seem really happy at the moment and its great living as a family. I was just making sure because I want you to know I am okay with it. I do forgive her now. I just want you both happy"

Emma smiles and puts an arm round him. "You're a great kid you know that?"

Henry nods and walks with her. "So what are we gona do?"

Emma bites her lip. "What do you wana do?"

Henry thinks a moment. "We could get mom a takeout? I'm sure she would be okay if we just dropped it in to her?"

Emma nods. "Okay sure...let's go"

After making a pit stop at Granny's, Emma told Henry she would wait in the car while he drops the food off. Henry found it strange but Emma could not tell him the truth that if she went into Regina's office she won't want to come out.

Emma looks around the street before getting her phone out and calling Ruby. "Did you get it?"

"Yes I got it, I'll give it to you in the morning when you grab your coffee"

"Thanks Ruby I owe you"

Henry walks up the empty corridor and knocks on the door. Regina stops what she is doing wondering who would come at this time of night. Going to the door herself she opens frowning at her son. "Henry? What are you doing here? Where's Emma?"

Henry smiles and holds the bag out. "We got you dinner in case you were hungry and Emma's in the bug"

Regina drops the frown smiling at their consideration and takes the bag. "Thank you Henry. Tell Emma I will be home by 9.30 okay"

"Will do mom" Henry hugs her quick. "Love you"

Regina watches him leave feeling really lucky to have him.

After an evening of stuffing their faces, Emma finds herself heading to bed the same time as Henry. As much as she wanted to wait for Regina the last day or so had worn her out. Collapsing on the bed she curls up facing Regina's side hugging Regina's pillow. This was the same position Regina found Emma in when she got home, staying quiet she gets changed giving a quick check on Henry then climbs into bed feeling an arm automatically lock itself across her and the blonde pushing her head against Regina's shoulder. It did not take long for her to fall asleep in the arms of Emma.

Authors note: awwww! So what is next for the family?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I still don't know about this Emma"

Emma looks to Regina pleading. "Just try..please. Then if you're not comfortable we can stop"

Regina sighs looking around trying to work out where to start.

For some reason Emma found it appropriate for the pair to escape to Regina's vault to practice magic as Henry was at school and Regina had the afternoon off. Emma of course decided to just shut the station due to the quietness of the town but stayed on call.

Emma also looks around and grabs an object off the side. "Okay knock it over without dark magic"

Regina raises an eyebrow crossing her arms not impressed. "You're going to have to be more specific dear"

Emma nods. "Okay bare with me because I only know basic stuff but before you used to use anger as a power for darkness. Try using something positive. Like your determined to keep protecting your family that you have instead of your usual I'm going to kill you because you took someone away"

Regina looks a little uncertain and awkward at the last part but straightens herself out flexing her wrists as she looks ahead at the object. She goes to raise her arms but the drops them looking defeated. "I can't Emma.."

Seeing the sad look in her face, Emma walks behind her and puts her hands on Regina's arms. "You can. I believe in you"

Hearing Emma's words, Regina looks to her hands seeing a glow. Regina takes a breath knowing it is probably Emma's doing and looks behind her again seeing no Emma and that she has now backed away.

Emma smiles at her. "It's you, you're doing it"

Regina looks back to her hands a moment then back at Emma. "You must of triggered it when you touched me..."

Emma smirks. "Didn't know I had that effect on you"

Regina closes her palms shut making the glow disappear. Emma approaches her again seeing the look in Regina's eyes. "It's okay we don't have to do anymore"

As Emma pulls her into a hug, Regina rests her head against her. "I didn't think that would ever be possible..my mother...me it was always dark"

"Because that was what Gold taught you, you never knew any other way"

Regina nods still a bit shocked at what she can do. "I think I'm going to head home.."

Emma kisses her head and lets go of her. "I just need to pop to the diner, something Ruby wanted to talk to me about but I'll be home straight after okay half hour tops"

Together both women headed out the vault and went their separate ways. Walking into the diner, Emma receives a look from Ruby to head out back. Following her into the back corridor, Emma looks at her eagerly. Ruby goes in her pocket pulling the box out. "You told me you was going to pick it up this morning! I've been scared witless carrying it around in case someone saw it or it fell out my pocket!"

Emma gives her a sorry look gripping the box. "I know it just got kinda crazy with getting Henry to school then the alarm was going off at the station and then I was with Regina trying to get a handle on magic I couldn't get away. Thank you though Ruby if she found out about it I don't know...like I said I owe you"

Ruby nods and gives a smile. "You so do"

Emma smiles back and shoves the box in her pocket heading back out the front of the diner and home.

"Regina? I'm home!"

"Upstairs!"

Emma smiles to herself hearing her voice and goes upstairs noticing a light in the bathroom with the door ajar. "Are you in the bath?"

"Yes dear"

Emma raises an eyebrow and runs to the bedroom taking her jacket off and hiding the box before walking in the bathroom seeing Regina sunk down in the bubbles, head rested against the back of the bath and her hair clipped up. Something you rarely see. Regina having her back to the door hears the blonde's footstep enter. "Everything go okay with Miss Lucas?"

Emma nods to herself pulling her top off secretly smiling. "Yes everything was fine...just..boy trouble"

Regina frowns. " I don't get...she went to you for...boy trouble?"

Emma removes her pants realizing how stupid her statement sounded. "...yeah?..well it was more how to woo.."

Regina bites her lip. "Woo? She went to you for dating advice?"

"Yes why is that so hard to believe?"

Regina shrugs. "Just never put you down as an old romantic type"

Emma chuckles. "Baby you have no idea..now budge up"

Regina looks over seeing Emma standing fully naked and doesn't waste any time moving herself forward allowing the blonde to get in the bath behind her so Regina is sat between her legs. Emma instinctively locks her legs over Regina's keeping her in place and wraps her arms around the brunette's middle. Regina automatically smiles and holds Emma's arms with one hand while resting the other on Emma's knee.

Emma smiles kissing her shoulder. "See romantic right there"

Regina laughs before tilting her head to give her a proper kiss. Emma kisses back before getting a sponge in her face. Regina smiles innocently. "Can you get my back?"

Emma takes the sponge and starts laughing. "Oh god Henry was so right about us"

Regina rolls her eyes and leans forward so Emma can reach her back while the blonde mutters away. " yeah totally romantic this..."

Stating the comment gained Emma a splash in the face.

Henry frowns at seeing both mothers at the bus stop after school. "What are you both doing here? Is something wrong?"

Emma puts an arm round his shoulder. "Hello to you too Henry, and why do you always assume the worst?"

Henry looks up at them. "Because last time you both met me after school there was something wrong"

Regina looks at him. "Not this time Henry. We just thought we would go to Granny's for dinner"

Henry smiles. "Oh okay"

The three of them head into Granny's with Henry walking ahead, a thing he had become accustomed too since his moms got together as they preferred to walk along holding hands and throwing puppy eyes at each other. Something a 12 year old did not what to see.

Henry grabs a booth seeing Ruby walk over. Ruby smiles at him. "Hey Henry you guys eating tonight?"

Emma smiles at her as she sees Ruby give her a look when she sits opposite Henry. "Yes Ruby we will just have the usual"

"Okay I'll be back with your drinks!"

Regina looks between Emma and a super smiley Ruby walking away. "What was that? You were giving secret looks"

Emma tries to act like its nothing. "What? No there's nothing I.." Pausing mid sentence seeing Regina's I don't believe you glare and bites her lip.

Ruby walks back over with their drinks. "There you go..anything else while you're waiting for your food?"

Regina looks between them again and gives Ruby a slight glare. "Actually yes there is something else Miss Lucas. I would appreciate it if you would stop what appears to be flirting with my girlfriend"

Ruby gulps. "What? I wasn't I just.."

Emma quickly butts in. "She's just really happy because of the guy right Ruby?"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "And how would you know this Miss Swan? You were with me after your little visit to give advice"

Emma looks at her. "Well because she's smiling!"

Henry looks at them and slides off his seat. "I'm just gona go say hi to Granny"

Ruby nods at Emma's explanation. "Totally.." Feeling awkward she quickly leaves Emma to it.

Emma looks at Regina who still doesn't buy it and takes her hand. "Come on as if she could compare to you.."

Regina looks back. "But your hiding something.."

Emma sighs resting back on the seat. "Okay okay I didn't go to Ruby to give her guy advice..I was..she's helping me with something..for your birthday"

Regina bites her lip suddenly guilty. "Oh..I'm sorry.. I know you would never go with Ruby I just don't like seeing people hit on you"

Emma smiles and looks down to herself. "Well who can blame them really I mean come on" seeing Regina smile, Emma pushes a strand of hair behind Regina's ear. "I get it I would hate to see someone try and do the same to you but you know what you have to keep in your head? Who am I coming home too?"

Regina smiles more and kisses her quick as Ruby cautiously approaches again with their food. Regina looks over. "Miss Lucas? I apologise for my behaviour. Emma had informed me of a surprise she is planning that you are helping her with so I'm..sorry"

Emma rubs Regina's back proud at her actually saying sorry to someone else. Ruby just nods and gives a smile walking away. Henry slides back on his seat having seen the food. "Is it safe now?"

Both Emma and Regina smile with a nod before all three tuck into their dinner.

Author's note: what is Emma hiding? let me know what you think! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sat with her mother on the couch in her parents apartment, Emma could see the concerned/worried look that Mary Margaret was giving her. Emma had called her on her lunch hour needing advice on something which she did not specify on the phone making her mother think all sorts.

"I need your help so to speak but I'm not sure how you're going to take it"

Mary Margaret nods watching her daughters nervous expression. Emma looks back taking a breath. "Okay the thing is..I love Regina and being with her is great..amazing and I know what a big step it was moving in together on both parts. We both had our worries but we overcame them together. She has done so much for Henry and me to prove herself, that she's changed and now I want to be the one to show her that I also am here for her. Hopefully for the rest of my life"

Mary Margaret can't help but smile at Emma's devotion. Emma smiles shyly realizing how soppy it sounds and decides to bite the bullet. "I want to ask her to marry me"

Mary Margaret looks slightly shocked but at the same time relieved that its nothing bad. "Oh...wow"

"I was hoping you could help me considering her last proposals were the first one dying on her more or less straight after and the second an arranged one to the king that her mother accepted. I want to show her how much she means to me"

Mary Margaret bites her lip. "Well what can I do?"

Emma turns to face her. "Well you knew her before she was queen and is there anything that you know she loves?"

Mary Margaret thinks. "Well she only was dedicated to her horses before the whole queen thing"

Emma nods knowing that she can't use that. "That's too much of a sore subject given Daniel.."

Mary Margaret nods also. "Well what about a special place that you have together?"

Emma thinks for a moment then grins. "I've got it! Have you got any card?"

Mary Margaret frowns. "Honey your my daughter therefore part of a fairytale please don't tell me your going to write your proposal on card?"

Emma shakes her head slightly excited. "No I'm not...your right about a special place but for me I have many which is what I'm going to get Regina to do"

Mary Margaret looks confused hoping she is not referring to any of those places in a sexual nature. Emma goes and grabs some card and a pen out of the draw. "Regina is going to go on a sorta treasure hunt mom get your mind out of the gutter"

Mary Margaret goes to protest seeing Emma smile as she was joking. Emma sits herself on the floor at the coffee table and bites the pen. "Granny's...first time I saw her gorgeous smile"

Mary Margaret raises an eyebrow intrigued. Emma looks over and goes to explain. "She came into Granny's after the curse broke and everyone went silent and just stared. I was sitting with my coffee so I witnessed the whole thing..."  
_  
Emma watches with curiosity as Regina approaches the counter warily. Waiting for service, the mayor looks around the diner noticing several eyes on her glaring, except for one. Emma. She just looked intrigued by the brunette as if she were a never before seen mystical creature. Taking an obvious deep breath, Regina turns back to the counter hearing Granny's footsteps approach._

"You're not welcome here..your majesty"

Emma tensed up herself feeling bad for Regina given the taunting tone in the last part of Granny's sentence to show Regina that her title means nothing.

Regina tries to stand her ground straightening up. "I am not here to cause any more trouble I just want a coffee and I will leave"

Granny shakes her head. "I'm not serving you"

Regina sighs and grips her bag going to turn to leave until she sees a coffee slide in front of her. Looking over she sees Emma giving a small smile having passed her coffee to her. "You can have mine...Granny can I have another coffee please?"

Granny looks shocked at the blonde's act but gets her another one. Regina watches Emma also shocked at her action. Walking towards the door going past Emma, Regina stops momentarily and smiles at her. "Thank you..Emma"

Having watched Emma explain, Mary Margaret smiles seeing the look of awe in Emma's face.

"So I will make sure she goes to Granny's for her coffee. She then will receive a card with a revelation on and a clue on the back with where to find the next one"

Mary Margaret decides to join Emma on the floor actually liking how romantic the game is and she never usually sees her daughter this way. "What else then?"

Emma again grins like a Cheshire cat. "First time I heard her laugh, she was in her office and at first she was trying to keep her calm by acting all mayor but then I heard it"__

Emma walks up to the mayor's office deciding to give her a piece of her mind after being sent a ton of paperwork. Approaching the door, Emma stands still a moment in the corridor hearing a banging coming from the office door followed by a frustrated noise. Raising an eyebrow, Emma continues moving up to the door. "Hello?"

Hearing one last bang, Emma bites her lip noticing silence.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma frowns and looks at the door and goes to pull. "What the..Regina?"

Sighing the brunette crosses her arms despite Emma not being able to see her through the door. "Miss Swan could you please call my assistant for the office key?"

Emma covers her mouth realizing. "How long have you been locked in there and why have you not called anyone?"

Regina grits her teeth irritated by the amount of questions thrown her way. "About an hour...and because I don't have my phone and my assistant went home for the day with the key as she was suppose to be the one locking up tonight. Happy? Now please go and do your job and assist the mayor in the task!"

Emma eyes widen at her tone and has to bite her lip to stop a laugh going to call the assistant. "She's on her way"

Regina's eyes widen as she pulls the handle off through her annoyed state. She leans against the door. "Thank you and don't think I can't hear you out there"

Emma holds her hands up in surrender also leaning against the door noticing the other handle on her side drop to the floor. "I'm sorry but come on it is kinda funny"

Regina looks to the door as if looking at Emma. "How so?"

"Well there were a time that you were queen and used to use fireballs to get what you want and now you're stuck in a room unable to open a simple door, 'you're so scary!' "

Regina at first glares then sees the irony of it and chuckles causing the blonde to finally let go giving a giggle through the door.

"Defeated by a door, not really how I wanted to end my rein"

This statement causes both woman to start laughing into full hysterics. Emma secretly loving the mayor's laugh smiling to herself.

Emma gives another chuckle noticing Mary Margaret also trying to hold back at the story. "What made it worse was when her assistant opened the door she darted straight out with a wiggle for the bathroom. That was the real reason she was annoyed because she needed to go"

Both women calmed themselves at the thought and continued with the task in hand. Following with Emma and Regina's first kiss being the one they shared outside the rabbit hole when Emma persuaded Regina with a drink only for her to cut out at the thought of Emma with someone else. After this Emma decided on two more cards. One a humorous one which Mary Margaret would not appreciate so she hide it quickly. Lastly the card in where they both said I love you for the first time. The campsite which Emma settled to be the perfect place for a picnic before heading home.

All she needed to do now was put it into action, something she planned to do next day. As this would be Friday she thought Saturday would be the perfect day to carry it out as her parents would have Henry. Oh and it just so happened to be a certain brunette's birthday.

Author's note: next chapter skipping to the Saturday! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emma sat feeling rather nervous at breakfast. Something that both Henry and Regina had noticed. Unfortunately for Henry he was not in on the plan in case he let slip so was just as much in the dark as his brunette mother. Emma looks over to a confused looking Regina and smiled, she had already given her girlfriend her 'present' a simple scarf to match one of her many suits. Her reason behind the 'Ruby excuse', needing her opinion on the latest fashion and also card hoping to lead Regina off any kind of clue to what she was really up to until the time was ready.

Henry jumped off the stool and kissed Regina on the cheek. "Happy Birthday mom I'll see you after work for dinner"

Henry quickly copies his action on Emma before leaving them to it. Emma looks at Regina trying to hide her worried look. "Work?! But..its Saturday and your birthday?"

Regina shrugs. "It can't be helped dear something has come up"

Emma looks defeated. "Are you still going to get your coffee at granny's?"

Regina frowns again watching Emma trying to work it out. "Yes why?"

Emma bites her lip giving half the truth. "I just...I already ordered one for you"

"Oh..thank you and I better get going" Regina smiles walking over kissing her quick on the lips and wrapping her new scarf round her. Emma however does not want to take that as a proper goodbye and pulls her back by the scarf attacking her on the mouth. Regina smiles into the kiss and pecks her a few times weaning the blonde off. "Really need to go see you later"

Watching Regina leave, Emma grabs her phone quick and calls David to help with the work problem. Given the fact that Mary Margaret informed him on everything he agrees straight away. Emma puts the phone down giving a sigh of relief then grins to herself at what is to come for Regina.

Regina walks into Granny's for her usual coffee and goes up to the counter. Granny smiles at her (which she finds a little weird) and places a coffee and a bag down in front of her. "What is this?"

Regina looks to the older woman confused. Granny nods to the bag. "I believe your favourite apple cinnamon bagel and if I were you I would look inside"

Regina looks to the bag frowning and opens seeing a little piece of white card which she pulls out reading.__

Granny's: the first time I saw you smile when I gave you my coffee. PTO.  
  
Regina lets out a smile turning it over as Granny and Ruby watch on both knowing the secret.  
_  
Surprise! You didn't think I would just get you a scarf? Follow the clues to your main present. First one is at your office._

Regina looks up at Granny taking the coffee and bagel. "Thank you" Leaving the diner with a smile still stuck on her face she calls Emma.

Emma who was half expecting a call grins even more trying to keep it together to answer. "Hello?"

"Miss Swan..what are you planning?"

"Don't know what you are talking about"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Hmm"

Emma bites her lip. "Looks like you just have to follow the clues...bye!"

Regina shakes her head and heads to the office looking around for anyone present. Walking up to her door she looks down to a key in the lock and another card.  
_  
Your office: the first time I heard you laugh when you were locked in!_

Regina laughs to herself and turns the card hearing footsteps approach.  
_  
Sorry no work for you today! You might want to get a real drink to celebrate :) _

Regina looks up seeing David who is also smiling just like Granny. "Well everyone seems in a good mood today what are you doing here?"

David takes the key off of her. "Emma called you have a work problem that I am going to deal with while you continue with whatever is on that card"

Regina rolls her eyes seeing how everyone knows whatever it is Emma is hiding. "Okay fine but I want a report on my desk please"

Walking to the rabbit hole where she assumes Emma wants her to have a drink as it is the only bar in town, Regina looks to the bartender waving her over. Standing at the bar, Regina waits as she gets served. Seeing a drink placed down in front of her with a card as a coaster.

_Rabbit Hole: or outside really...our first kiss and I believe this was the drink you had that night._

Regina takes the drink trying it and looks on the other side of the card.  
_  
Still with me? You have two to go. The next being a room in our house that lately we have been spending a LOT of time in._

Regina reads nearly choking on the drink knowing full well what room she means. Feeling slightly embarrassed she checks to see if the bartender is looking. Noticing him at the other end of the bar, she downs the last of her drink and heads home.

Pushing the door open, Regina couldn't help but feel all nervous and excited at once racing up the stairs to their bedroom. Noticing a trail of rose petals on the corridor floor she smiles to herself slowing her pace to a walk up to the door seeing their bed also covered in petals and unlit candles on either side. Looking towards the one fully formed rose laid on the bed she picks up the last card.  
_  
This one is just a random and hopefully for celebrating later ;) _

Regina raises an eyebrow and looks over the other side.  
_  
wear something nice which on you is just about anything ( you would look beautiful in a bin liner) and come play hide and seek at the campsite._

Regina looks utterly confused as to why the campsite and also why wear something nice to a place like that. After figuring out what to wear, Regina gets changed into a dark red dress before putting her long black Mac back on and wellies not wanting to take any chances of spiders crawling up her legs.

Walking into the woods towards the campsite, Regina can see a soft glow of light. Drawing near she notices a small clearing where they had camped with their son now surrounded by lights and a set out table and chairs in the middle. Regina looks around for Emma and stops short of the table smiling to herself. Seeing a hand come into reach from behind, Regina looks down to the hand holding a box.

"The first time we said I love you"

Regina takes a shaky breath feeling Emma's breath against her ear from behind. Glancing over her shoulder she sees a hopeful looking blonde. Turning her attention back to the box, Regina opens it automatically getting teary at the sight of a ring.

Emma wraps her arms around Regina from behind resting her head on her shoulder. "I know I should be on one knee or something but we are in the woods and I am also in a dress" hearing Regina chuckle at this causes Emma to smile. "Regina I love you, and I guess deep inside I always have in some way because of Henry. You gave my son a life he deserved, something that I couldn't at the time and I know we have had our fair shares of ups and downs but we have made it. You amaze me every day with your willpower of us wanting to be a family and now we are. I just want to complete that by making you my wife.." Emma bites her lip wanting to ask properly name and all but doesn't trust her voice not to break and gets out what she can. "...Marry.. me?"

Regina turns in her arms already with a tear stricken face and hugs right into her tightly. "I never thought I'd get this chance again. I love you and Henry so much" looking up to Emma who now has a tear falling, Regina takes hold of her face with her free hand wiping the tear away and smiles. "Of course I will marry you"

Emma lets out a relieved laugh and another tear pulling her into a kiss. Regina kisses back while Emma slips the ring on her finger without breaking contact. 

Author's note: Don't know how Emma is gona beat this birthday in the future!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Wrinkling her nose, Emma suddenly smiles at the reason behind her waking. Soft lips. Belonging to a woman that right now made her the happiest she had ever been. Regina smiles back continuing to kiss the blonde until she opens her eyes. "Come on Swan show me those green eyes"

Emma gives a laugh opening her eyes coming directly faced with brown ones above her as Regina was leaning over her. "Hi.."

Regina smiles more stroking the side of her face. "Morning"

Emma leans up grabbing a quick kiss. "Morning beautiful"

Regina rubs her nose against the blondes before laying herself back down on the bed turning on her side to face Emma.

Emma also turns on her side watching the brunette as she hugs the covers. "So...last night was good"

Regina hits her arm playfully. "Good? Really? It was the best day and night ever"

Emma grins. "Ever?"

Regina nods stroking the blondes arm. "After getting Henry of course"

Emma nods also taking her hand. "Definitely"

Regina locks their fingers together and smiles at her ring. "I still don't get how.." Looking back to Emma with a curious look.

Emma brings her hand up to her kissing the ring. "Ruby. This is what she was helping me with. I knew if I made a large cash withdrawal or payment being mayor you would find out and question me on it and I didn't want to ruin the surprise, so I knew which one I wanted to give you and got Ruby to get it for me"

Regina rubs her head with her free hand looking guilty. "and I accused her of hitting on you because she wouldn't stop smiling at you!"

Emma grabs Regina's other hand too to get her to look at her. "Which she is okay with I spoke to her yesterday, trust me she forgives you she practically screamed my ear off on the phone after you picked up your first card"

Regina bites her lip. "So they know?"

Emma nods hoping it's okay. "Well only Granny, Ruby and my parents. Ruby for the ring which Granny found out about and my parents because I told them especially with the work situation. Now that, that nearly gave me a heart attack I thought my plan was ruined but luckily you let David take over"

Regina smiles at how thoughtful Emma was gripping her hands. "Well you know me dear by that point I knew that there was something to be found and when do I ever let it go until I have figured it out or won?"

"Never" Emma leans over kissing her again pulling her closer.

"And it was from you so I was too curious" Regina hugs into her.

Emma holds onto her kissing her head. "You do realize Mary Margaret is gona go crazy about planning we probably won't even get a say"

"That is what she thinks, she got to plan hers to charming, I just had to keep quiet with the king so no, we are planning our own wedding"

Emma gives her one last kiss before sitting up taking Regina with her. "Let's go tell them before they send a search party and at least they have an idea, Henry is probably thinking his grandparents are going insane or something"

Regina chuckles getting up. "Okay but shower with me first Swan"

Emma looks over. "Are you gona be this bossy when were married?"

Regina looks back with a smirk with drives Emma crazy causing the blonde to dart for the bathroom followed shortly by Regina.

"Hello?"

Emma opens the door to the apartment poking her head round, nudging to Regina to look at Mary Margaret sitting at the island with a fixed stare on the phone before jumping up hearing her daughters voice.

"Hello you two.." Mary Margaret gives Emma a look to find out the answer as Henry approaches.

Emma just smiles with a slight nod walking inside followed by the brunette who goes straight to their son hugging him. "Hey kid we have something to tell you..." Glancing at Regina she nods for her to tell him.

Henry frowns and tilts his head up to Regina who still has hold of him with a smile. "Your mother and I..are getting married"

Henry grins similar to Emma. "Cool, I told you, you'd get your happy ending"

Regina smiles back then glances at Emma taking her hand. "That I definitely did Henry"

Emma smiles back before being pulled into a bear hug by Mary Margaret. "I can finally talk about it!"

Emma gives a little laugh and lets go of Regina's hand to hug back. Regina smiles at the pair before seeing Mary Margaret approach her. Looking back at what once was her enemy, Regina waits for her to say something but instead also gets pulled into a hug. Regina tenses at first but then hugs back. Mary Margaret gives her a squeeze. "Welcome to the family...again"

Regina pulls away with a smile. "We were going to take Henry to Granny's for breakfast..." Looking at Emma briefly, Regina turns back to Mary Margaret. "Would...you and David like to join us?"

Sitting in Granny's diner it didn't take long before Snow had mentioned wedding plans which Emma had warned Regina about. Having only got to mutual terms in their relationship, Regina did not want to argue the woman unless absolutely necessary. In this case she would wait until they were no longer in public. Then the whole situation caused Regina to chuckle in her thoughts. Here she was planning a wedding with Snow White to her daughter.

Emma looks over having heard and smiles a little kissing her cheek. "What?"

Regina nods towards the blonde's mother now in deep conversation with Ruby. "It's just here I am, the evil queen planning a wedding with Snow White to her only offspring"

Emma raises an eyebrow and protests what she said. "You're not evil.." Gaining a slightly offended look as Regina doesn't technically want to be known as soft either, Emma tries to hide a smirk for the sake of her parents. "Well...maybe a little..."

Snow looks to the pair interrupting. "What are you doing about your name Emma?"

Emma frowns. "Me? I proposed to her she's changing it!"

Regina scoffs. "I don't think so dear besides Henry would have to change too, he was brought up a Mills"

Emma bites her lip feeling awkward at the last comment. "Yeah...I know"

Regina realizes pulling a sorry face taking hold of her hand. "I know your name means a lot to you so why don't you just add Mills to it"

Emma nods giving a small smile. "Swan-Mills...that could work"

Mary Margaret beams. "You could have swans on the cake!"

Emma's eyes widen in fear. "No!...no that..no"

Despite also not liking the idea Regina turns away from Mary Margaret biting her lip to stifle a laugh at Emma's reaction.

Henry frowns looking over watching Regina try to hide. "Mom?"

Regina clears her throat. "Ye..yes Henry?"

"Why are you laughing?"

Emma and Mary Margaret look over at Regina who looks caught.

"I..just..I..bathroom" Regina frowns excusing herself stuck and heads out back soon followed by a mischievous looking Emma.

"Really Regina?"

Regina stops in the corridor chuckling. "Seriously she wants swans on our wedding cake?! Please Emma don't let her take over"

Emma walks up to her wrapping her arms round the brunette's waist. "I won't I promise..she is just excited. All we have to do is go along with it then when we get home we will arrange it ourselves"

Regina smiles stroking the top of Emma's arms. "But if you do like any of her ideas..I will take them into consideration because I want you to have whatever you want after that proposal you deserve everything"

Emma grins. "Your worth it"

Regina takes her face kissing her before hearing a throat clear. Looking over seeing Mary Margaret standing next to them.

Emma looks wary. "...hi?"

Mary Margaret feels awkward. "When your..erm...finished with...that I had another idea" giving a small smile she heads back to her sit.

Regina shakes her head rubbing her temples before being pulled further in the corridor by a smirking Emma.

"You heard my mother. When we are finished"

Author's note: haha wedding craze alert! and for those wondering about Regina's comment to Emma on her name. I liked to think that Emma chose the surname Swan herself through an act of independence when she was younger and was finally able to live on her own at 18. :) 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been a few weeks since Emma had proposed to Regina and their family life had pretty much slipped back to normality with the occasional visit by Mary Margaret and her, what Regina would call, ridiculous ideas. Regina knew what type of wedding she would like, not to say however that Emma couldn't have what she wanted and the blonde had also agreed against her mother's plans but Regina, she used to be queen. Which for her meant elegance and class not rainbows and hearts.

Considering what the pair had gone through to get this far, they decides they didn't want to be a couple that takes ages planning and wait a year or more to marry. They wanted to do it as soon as possible, to commit to one another and to Henry by giving him what he has always wanted, a family.

It was Saturday night, Henry was already in bed and it was the first time that week that Emma and Regina were able to settle down early without any late night reports, emergencies or meetings. So they sat themselves down on their couch with a bottle of wine and what they had planned so far. Regina being mayor knew how to organise and had made a list of things they needed to sort.

"So...venue? Somewhere within the town line"

Emma curls her legs up facing her with a thinking look, resting her arm against the back of the couch. "..under your apple tree?"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "That would go down well with your mother...I don't think it would...no. I've come to realize that the tree reminds me too much of the past and who I was. I'm actually thinking of chopping it down"

Emma looks slightly shocked but can understand where she is coming from then smirks. "I can do that for you baby I'm handy with a chainsaw"

Regina chuckles at the memory. "No..I think I'll get it done properly this time. Anyway back to the task in hand. What about the campsite?"

Emma takes her drink and rests her head on her hand looking serious. "Really? I know that place is iconic now but what about spiders?"

Regina throws the pen down sighing and leans back also taking her drink. "I don't know...there is still so much to do!"

Emma strokes her arm to calm her. "We'll get there"

Regina finishes her glass and grabs the bottle. Emma laughs. "Which we won't if you get drunk!"

Regina glares at her pouring another glass and setting the bottle back down. "Okay flowers?"

"Roses"

Regina bites her lip and decides to continue to see Emma's preferences. "Cake?"

"Sponge"

Regina looks at her slightly worried. "Food?"

"Buffet?" Emma looks back concerned at Regina's worry. "Regina?"

Regina puts her glass down with a small pout. "This is stupid.."

Emma also puts her glass down and shifts closer now worried herself, taking the brunettes hand. "What's stupid?"

Regina rubs her head knowing she shouldn't let silly things as wedding arrangements get to her. "All our ideas are complete opposite.."

Emma watches as Regina gets a little teary. "Hey..it's okay"

Regina shakes her head. "No...you said roses I would of said orchards. You said sponge cake, I would of said fruit and food you said buffet I would of said sit down meal. We are completely..we don't have anything in common"

Emma panics slightly hoping she is not calling it all off. "Yes we do! Henry our son! And so what if we are opposite? They attract you know! And if we had everything in common we would be boring because we wouldn't be able to show each other anything new and it works I mean your all classy and hot and I'm all not classy and a bit of a tearaway, but that's a good thing because we help each other with that. You ground me and before you got with me when did you ever wear sweatpants on a Sunday!"

Regina looks at her in awe through the whole speech knowing full well what Emma must be thinking and chuckles at the last bit. "Emma..."

Emma looks at her taking a breath. "Yeah?"

Regina smiles and pulls her into a hug. "God I love you"

Emma hugs back clinging slightly. "I love you too"

Regina rubs her back. "I'm just in a panic that's all I'm not saying that that's it, I would never leave you or Henry. You will be my wife even if I pull all my hair out before we marry. Won't be attractive but you get the point"

Emma rests her head on Regina's shoulder smiling into her neck. "Good because I would marry you no matter what. I would love you and your bald head"

Regina smiles back kissing her head. "You want to watch a movie instead?"

Emma nods against her before removing herself so Regina can pack the table up.

Settling back down for a movie, both women snuggled together with their glasses of wine watching the TV. Every now and then Emma would glance over at Regina thinking to herself. "Regina?"

Regina doesn't take her eyes of the telly but rubs Emma's arm in part response. "Hmm?"

Emma bites her lip and takes a breath wondering if she should say it. "Why don't we elope?"

Regina immediately looks over to see if she heard right. "What?"

Emma looks back. "All this planning is just a big hassle that we both don't want with the additional bonus of my mother driving us mad. I know you have had the experience of a big wedding before and didn't like it and I get that was because of the person involved but to me personally I don't need all that. I just want you to be my wife. It's the commitment and marriage that's important to me, the other stuff is just material that I don't need. If you really want a big wedding we will do it because I want you to be the happiest you ever been and-"

Regina cuts her off holding her hands knowing what she really wants" and I already am, I just want you to be mine everything you said right there is what I feel. I don't need a big dress and fancy things to know you love me. I just want to be able to wake up every morning to my wife in bed next to me and our son in his room. To come home to you at the end of the day and see you last thing at night."

Emma smiles kissing her hand. "So?"

Regina smiles back. "Three things. 1. How do you expect me to cross the town line? 2. What about your mother? Your her only daughter and 3...let's do it"

Emma practically throws herself at Regina hugging her with a slight squeal. " I know how to deal with all that just leave it to me. I promise you the best life ever, just you, me and Henry"

Regina kisses the side of her face then moves backwards to kiss her properly. "I already have the best life ever, that started when you and Henry moved in and agreed to be a family again"

Emma kisses back with such force it makes both women fall back on the couch.

Author's note: although they are gona marry in secret they still need bridal showers right? :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Through the whole struggle of planning a wedding, Regina had persuaded Emma to go out with Ruby and a few of the others for a hen do. While Emma was persistent that Regina should also come, the brunette refused by saying that they should at least get something remotely normal and traditional with the wedding if they were to escape on their own to do it. Something which no one still knew nothing about. Regina's argument also ended with it was be nice for her to spend alone time with their son, something since their spell broke was quite rare.

Waking up the next morning, Regina rolled over to Emma's side with the intention of hugging into the blonde but found her spot in the bed was empty. Regina frowns and gets up quickly checking on Henry on the way downstairs. Hearing her phone go before having chance to check the other rooms, Regina answered sounding confused as she was still trying to find her missing fiancée.

"Hello?"

"Regina? Its Granny, you have got to come to the diner. Trust me you will want to see this"

Regina gulps not sure how to take Granny's statement and nods to herself. "I'm on my way.." Putting the phone down, Regina quickly disappears upstairs to her sons room and tells Henry to get up and dressed as soon as he can.

Once Regina had left Henry at his grandparents, her worry kicked in even more when Mary Margaret announced she had not heard from her daughter since last night when she had left the blonde still in the company of the others to go home. Approaching the diner, Regina takes a shaky breath before entering.

On sight, Regina's eyes widen then a raised eyebrow formed while scanning the place. Granny emerges from the back.

"I know exactly what you mean..."

There in front of the brunette was the gang from last night.

Passed out.

Ruby slumped up against the jukebox with her head rested, Belle laying across two of the diner chairs using her bag as a pillow and Emma, sat in a booth arms crossed on the table and head down. Regina stands still a moment not knowing whether to laugh or not. Granny just shakes her head. "Il leave you to take Emma before I sort out the other musketeers"

Regina nods with a smile. "Thank you for calling me"

Granny nods and heads out back. Regina approaches the booth and sits down next to the sleeping blonde. Reaching over Regina strokes her hair lightly leaning down to her. "Emma...it's time to get up"

Emma moves making a whining noise and grips her arms tightly around her head. Regina slowly takes an arm moving it holding her other hand under the blonde so she doesn't bang her head. At the sudden movement, Emma groans. "No..."

Regina sighs and bends down kissing the side of her face. "Emma it's time to get up, come on you can sleep at home"

Emma holds her heads. "It's too bright..."

"Please baby?"

Emma gives a small smile at Regina calling her 'baby' and lifts her head up pulling a major squinting face. "Oh god...why..."

Regina bites her lip teasing. "Long night dear?"

Emma pouts and rubs her head. "Never ever again...Ruby! This is so your fault"

Ruby jumps waking up hearing her name and also pulls a face similar to Emma's. "No...no..I.." Before even finishing her sentence, Ruby frowns looking around from her position on the floor. "Where..am I?"

Regina looks between the pair intrigued. "Seriously what did you do last night? You cannot be in this state from just going to the rabbit hole"

Emma shakes her head holding it. "No..we..had drink before..then after.."

Ruby nods agreeing sleepily. "and ...the drinks... off Neal" she then rests her head back on the jukebox.

oh..my..god" Emma's eyes widen.

Regina looks between the blonde and her friend. "What?!"

Emma looks over one eye open. "I have...no idea...what she is talking about"

Regina looks at her. "Of course you don't, you were drunk" Rising from her seat, Regina heads to the door hurt. "Make your own way back"

Emma feels herself waking up at what had just happened. Rushing off her seat, Emma heads out the diner after Regina. Looking up and down main street she can see no brunette in sight. Sighing, Emma heads back into Granny's trying to ignore how ill she feels and goes straight to Ruby getting her up. "Ruby?"

Ruby slaps Emma's hands away off her arms in defence having fell asleep again. "What?"

Emma sighs and taps her face. "Ruby look at me! I may have just lost Regina due to your incessant tongue!"

Ruby looks at her. " okay okay what do you want?"

Emma lets go of her arms." You said you got the drinks from Neal? Why?!"

Ruby covers her ears because Emma is shouting. "I'm standing right here Emma and because he said he would buy them as a wedding present to you so I took them"

Emma sighs. "You should of told me! You just blurted to Regina he was there!"

Ruby grimaces. "I'm sorry!"

Emma shakes her head looking upset and leaves Granny's to look for Regina. Knowing straight away where she would be as it is the same place she always go when she is sad. Her vault.

Emma walks down the steps. "Regina? Please listen to me?"

Regina watches from behind her mirror hiding but listening. Emma continues feeling her presence there. "I would never lie to you Regina and I swear to you I had no idea Neal was even there. As usual he was trying to cause us trouble. Ruby told me he approached her and offered to buy our drinks as a wedding present. I didn't know I thought she was getting them otherwise I wouldn't of taken them. Now look at us, he's succeeded. Regina you said before you that you trust me and it was him you didn't trust so please come out, I love you I don't want you upset"

Regina follows the blonde's pace with a sad expression knowing she is right. She does trust Emma, she just can never seem to shake this feeling that she is not good enough and she needs to get over it because of how much she loves Emma. That was it. Looking down she could see her hands start to glow. With barely a whisper she calls the blonde's name. "Emma.."

Suddenly appearing in twirling white lights in front of a shocked looking blonde, Regina looks down at herself mirroring Emma's stare before looking at her. "Your...your my light magic"

Emma frown slightly. "What?"

"You control my light magic. You make me want to be good and all I did was think of you and my hands glowed then..I said your name and..I appeared...no smoke"

Emma walks up to Regina looking at her. "That's because all your darkness is gone..why would you need it?"

Regina looks back and hugs her. "I'm sorry I left I just can't seem to let him go as a threat"

Emma hugs back with a smile. " I don't blame you, he's not exactly helping his case"

Regina pulls back taking hold of Emma's face and kissing her forehead. " I love you Emma Swan"

Emma goes to grin then rubs her head with a whinge. "Still hung-over.. you know if I had my way last night I would of come home to you I told Ruby I wanted to see you"

"oh?" 

_"Emmma!" Ruby grabs the blonde round the neck trying to keep herself steady. Emma stops in the middle of the street with a pout causing Ruby to look confused. "Whaat?"_

"I'm..I'm..gona go..go see my Regina"

Ruby's eyes widen grabbing Emma's arm as she moves. "Noooo..no girlfriends"

Emma wags a finger in her face. "Fiancée"

Ruby waves her hand. "Whatever..we are out and...out"

Emma chuckles at Ruby's defence then looks behind her at Belle walking slowly or should it be swaying up to them. Emma hits Ruby's arm. "You..totally gave her drink!"

Ruby looks shocked and holds a finger to the blonde's lips. "Sssssh!"

Emma swats her hand away and continues walking with a big grin. Ruby follows curious. "Why you grinning...like a cat?" Pausing Ruby frowns. "Can a cat grin?"

Emma looks over. "I'm grinning my wolf friend..because...I Emma...what's my last name?"

"Swan"

Emma nods continuing. "I..Emma...Swan am getting married to..the most beautiful..beautiful...sexy..mayor queen there is" Emma smiles proudly hiccupping.

Ruby giggles and shoves her playfully. "Your soppy.."

Emma hits the wall pulling a face rubbing her arm. "Ow..not soppy..in love"

Ruby laughs more. "Totally soppy!"

Regina smiles hearing Emma's side of it. "Well next time do that. I'm sure we could of found a way to continue the night"

Emma smiles back. "Got it...can we go home now?"

Regina chuckles at Emma's sad feeling sorry for herself face and drives them home.

Climbing into bed after getting into her pjs, Emma grabs Regina's arm as she tucks her in and pulls her on the bed hugging her arm. Regina manages to shift herself in a comfy position. "Dear I've got my clothes on"

Emma shakes her head pouting clinging to Regina's arm. "Stay till I sleep"

Regina lets out a long breath and leans her head back looking over at Emma. Reaching over, she strokes the blonde's hair until she sleeps. One thing's for certain, Emma is never drinking like that again.

Author's note: realized I hadn't mentioned magic lately so there you go! Next up you might hear some bells?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

So the weekend had finally come. The weekend that Emma and Regina decided on for getting married. Both women had their worries. Emma for one knew she had to somehow tell her mother without her going crazy or trying to follow the family which would end in such consequences of her parents not remembering their true selves or her. Regina for the fact that she was about to leave Storybrooke for the first time in the trusting hands of the blonde who reassured her that it was possible for the brunette to leave with her and keep her memories if she had something of value or in other words precious belonging to her and Emma as technically she would be following the blonde on her idea of leaving in the first place. Their answer of course was Henry who was coming along anyway because neither women would marry without their son present.

Regina was the first to crack. "Emma how is this going to work?"

Emma looks to her distraught looking fiancée standing at the bottom of the staircase and grabs her hand stopping the mayor from treading holes into the floor. "Look at me, this is going to work! We have come too far in getting here so damn it its happening!"

Regina breaks out a smile despite Emma cursing and nods calming down significantly. Emma smiles back and looks to the stairs. "I've got the bags, you go and get Henry"

Regina takes a breath. "Okay..see you in the car" pausing a moment still slightly on edge, Regina quickly plants a kiss on Emma's cheek before heading up the stairs to get their son. Emma watches her a moment then grabs the rest of the bags settling them in the trunk of Regina's Benz as the woman insisted they go by her car and not by Emma's death trap bug.

Once all three were sitting comfy in the car, Regina drove over to the charmings on Emma's earlier request. Emma glances over at her briefly before jumping out and heading inside, running up the steps to the apartment. Given there is no mail box, for a second Emma panics on what to do. Pacing a little, Emma grimaces placing her letter she wrote on the floor before knocking sharply and bolting back downstairs hearing their front door go on the way out. Emma gets back in the car giving Regina a nod to drive while Henry sits in the back oblivious.

As they drive further out of town and approaching the town line, Henry looks out the window with a frown realizing where they are. "Stop!"

Despite his request, Regina persists with going further while Emma turns around to deal with their son. "Kid listen to me it's okay we worked it out your mom is gona be fine"

Henry looks a little worried. "But.." Looking out the window he's eyes widen as they cross the line. Emma immediately turns back to Regina placing one hand on top of hers on the gear stick and one on her shoulder taking in her fearful look.

Once across, Regina slows down briefly with a smile appearing and can't help but reach over giving Emma confirmation that it worked with a brief kiss. Henry screws his face a second then smiles a little realizing what it meant. Emma grins letting go of Regina's shoulder but keeping her other hand in place which Regina squeezes.

Turning back to the road they continue their journey out of all the main cities which takes a while. Both women knew they would have to stop for a break with Emma insisting that she should now take her turn in driving.

Walking into an old looking diner at a gas station (nothing compared to Granny's) the trio go and sit at a table ordering some food. The entire time since they had entered the place, Henry had been watching both his moms knowing full well they were planning something. Deciding on asking his brunette mother knowing she would answer honestly where as his blonde one would buckle and attempt on making something up. "Mom?"

Regina looks across the table and the pair sitting opposite. "Yes Henry?"

Henry glances at Emma sat next to him then back at Regina. "Did you seriously do all this...crossing the line for a day trip?"

Regina bites her lip and looks at Emma who understands what she is asking by answering with a nod. "We have come this far I think we are safe"

Henry frowns at Emma then waits his response from Regina. Regina smiles at him and reaches across the table taking his hand. "You know that your mother and I are getting married?"

Henry nods confused at why she has his hand. Regina strokes the back of his hand now looking serious. "Well we..haven't exactly been totally honest with the preparations..."

Henry looks between them again. "What do you mean?"

Regina squeezes his hand in comfort. "We are getting married...this weekend away from Storybrooke just the three of us"

Henry's eyes widen and looks to Emma. Emma rubs his shoulder giving a small smile. "It's true kid...we decided a little while ago. The organizing was just too much and we couldn't decide on everything to please everyone. Also after last time...personally none of us remember but it made us...your mother and I realize what we truly want. We just wana be married Henry.."

Regina watches seeing Emma slightly teary and takes her hand too so she is holding both hers and their son's. "And we couldn't do that without our special guy could we?"

Henry quickly hugs Emma as she is nearest then leans over the table hugging Regina. "I love you guys so much"

Regina being last hugs back. "We love you too"

After finishing off their food, the family set off back on the road heading through the last city and out to the country arriving at a large house.

Stepping out the car, Emma looks up with a wow expression soon followed by Henry who stands next to her. "I thought our house was big..."

Regina locks the car having been given the keys and walks over. "Better go get checked in, Henry you will be pleased to know you have your own room adjoining ours"

Henry grins. "Awesome"

Heading up to their rooms, the women allowed Henry to go straight to his which gave them some alone time aside from Regina wanting to check he was organized. After unpacking, Emma had noticed Regina acting rather strangely and continued to occupy herself with other pointless jobs. Going up behind her, Emma wraps her arms round Regina's waist causing the brunette to stand still and gradually relax. "What are you doing madam mayor?, you haven't even sat down once yet"

Leaning back against the blonde, Regina takes a breath. "Would you find it ridiculous if I were to say that I'm nervous?"

Emma smiles and kisses her shoulder. "No, not ridiculous but completely normal however there is nothing to be nervous about. What do you think I won't turn up or something?"

Regina bites her lip. "Wouldn't blame you if you didn't...tomorrow is a big deal for all of us and I just...I constantly worry that now it has gotten this good and we are willing to make such a big commitment, ill mess it up...I always do..my parent, Henry, you...I got Daniel killed and if that happens to you I..I don't know what ill..."

Emma squeezes her tightly. "That will not happen and I am telling you now you better get ready for tomorrow because I will be there waiting. I love you and whatever life throws at us magical or otherwise we will deal with it together, because that's what married couples do and besides you would be totally missing out on what I'm wearing, seriously I'm wearing a dress for you!"

Regina chuckles turning in her arms and rests her head against Emma so she can hear her heartbeat. "It would appear that Miss Lucas is right, you have become soppy"

Emma grins resting her head on the top of Regina's taking in her scent. "Come on lets settle down I'm sure Henry is already fixed on the fact he has his own TV and those expensive looking bathrobes need using"

Regina looks up with a smile and leans up kissing her. "You sure know what to say and do to make me feel better"

Emma kisses back with a little shrug. "It's what I do"

After taking showers and settling on the bed with the robes on, both woman spend the rest of the evening watching TV after checking in on Henry who managed to persuade them to allow him pizza or more so persuaded Emma who was currently in the process of getting Regina to agree despite their son ordering an hour ago. Truth be told, although they had the TV on neither Emma or Regina were actually watching as they were too busy looking at each other snuggled together and in the middle of a make out session that Emma had started (using the pizza as an excuse)

Regina pulls back looking at the time. "We are going to have to go to bed soon"

Emma smirks and kisses her again. "We are already there..."

Regina gives a little laugh mid kiss laying back on the pillow finding that she can never seem to say no to the blonde. Emma leans over kissing then pulls back abruptly with a teasing look. "You know your right I mean...long day tomorrow and we don't want to be tired"

Regina shakes her head grabbing Emma's collar. "I suppose some more kissing won't hurt"

Emma smiles kissing again then grins when Regina decides to kiss all over her face holding Emma's head with her hands, during which she proceeds in telling the blonde that she loves her between each kiss.

Hearing a quiet knock on their adjoining door, Emma pulls back and sits up allowing Regina to follow suit by standing with a mischievous look on her face causing Emma to frown confused. Regina walks over to the door, opening it allowing Henry in and holds onto the door with one hand while placing the other on her hip looking over at Emma. Emma raises an eyebrow and looks to Henry who is smiling. "Bye Ma"

Emma stands up and looks to Regina. "Bye? What...?"

Regina bites her lip to stop herself smiling and gestures with her head to Henry's room. "Henry is staying with me tonight which means you need to...go"

Emma looks shocked then glances at Henry whose now avoiding her look. "No way! You guys had this planned?!"

Regina approaches Emma taking her hand with a coy smile and guides her to the door, pecking her cheek then pushing her backwards through the door. "Bye Emma"

Emma pouts then despite knowing Henry is standing there and probably doesn't need to see this, she grabs Regina by the scruff of her robe and gives her a mind blowing kiss.

Henry who unfortunately had witnessed this turns away. "Ma!"

Emma pulls back with a triumphant grin seeing Regina's shocked expression and being unable to move before letting go of the brunette and turning back to Henry's room. "Goodnight Regina"

Regina crosses her arms raising an eyebrow at being conned then shakes her head going over to Henry. "Bed time little man"

Henry rolls his eyes at Regina's nickname for him as he is no longer little and gets into bed with Regina climbing in the other side. Laying down, Henry quickly gives Regina a hug and a kiss before turning on his side. Regina stays laying on her back clasping her hands together looking at the ceiling.

"This is so not fair!"

Both Henry and Regina laugh at Emma's random outburst before going to sleep.

Author's note: next up wedding! Hope you guys are still following :) 


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: I got carried away so the wedding is two chapters! both up!

Chapter 19

The following morning flew by so fast that even Henry didn't know what to do with himself aside from being ordered about by Regina, the current mad woman who for sure was panicking like a thousand people. After eventually being talked to by her ever growing son, Regina sat down on the bed. Henry smiled and passed her envelope that had her name hand written. Walking away and into the next room where Emma currently is, the boy knew that if anything this would calm her down and it relieved him to also know his parents were going to be absolutely fine.

Regina looks at the envelope with a smile straight away recognising the writing as the blonde's from her proposal cards, which she kept. Opening it carefully, Regina pulls a letter out and reads.

_My Dearest Regina,_

If you are reading this letter it means we finally made it. Throughout my years of knowing you I never for one minute not believed the passion, love and determination you had inside of you and for a long time I had only believed this would be saved for Henry. You proved me wrong. As I have given you in the past, certain events that lead to now I never told you about the time I knew I first loved you and that it was before our first attempt of a family. Not long after the curse broke (and after our first 'shared' granny's coffee), you were sitting on a bench along the harbour and I could already see you had been crying but refused to admit. When I approached you I saw you were clutching a photo of Henry, by that point I knew you were worrying yourself over the fact that you would never have him as your son again as you did him growing up and I could see the love in your eyes for our son and knew that you would do anything for him and had done everything and anything possible to keep him by your side because he was what mattered the most to you. That was when I loved you because I knew you must of had a big heart despite everything else that happened to allow someone else's child into your life, to give a home too and I want you to know that, that feeling you had for Henry is the exact feeling I have for you because I love you more and more each day and I will do everything and anything possible to protect you and keep you by _**my**__ side until we are no more. Regina you can stop looking now because you found it, your family. You, me and Henry. You have and always will have my heart until it beats no more and I promise to love you and keep you happy until that day comes and after if possible._

I love you more than words can say (even this letter isn't enough) but I will tell you every morning you wake and every night you go to sleep.

Yours forever,

Emma x

Regina covers her face allowing a silent sob to leave her mouth. Wiping her face she can feel a pair of smaller arms wrap round her, looking over seeing Henry is now back she smiles not wanting to worry him. "Sorry Henry, happy tears I promise"

Henry smiles back. "Feel better though...right?"

Regina nods and stands confidently. "I think it's time I get married"

Leaving Henry to wait, Regina enters the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup before putting on her dress. Opening the door to head back in the room she freezes and hides behind it leaving it ajar. "Emma!"

Emma immediately closes her eyes having stepped in the room and starts feeling about. "I'm sorry! But you didn't give me chance to grab my things before kicking me out last night!"

Henry runs over and passes Emma her dress before grabbing hold and getting a feel of Regina's, not wanting to give the game away. Emma backs up to the door again. "Okay I'm done!...love you!"

Regina leans against the door and chuckles to herself. "I love you too"

Emma smiles to herself having heard Regina's chuckle and words before shutting the door behind her.

Regina emerges from the bathroom and grabs her dress telling Henry to make himself scarce in the bathroom. After getting dressed, Regina looks in the mirror to make sure its smoothed down. White did not seemed to be an appropriate choice of colour for her dress so Regina settled for one she knew best aside from black. Red. However she also didn't want it to be of any resemblance to her 'evil queen' attire so again Regina settled for a slightly gold jewelled corset for the top with an average width fitted bottom that landed just above the floor. With regards to her hair, she couldn't do much given the length and no magic so she simply turned it into a curled bob.

After being told he could come out, Henry walks over smiling. "I don't know how Ma is gona get down the aisle with you dressed like that"

Regina pulls a shocked face then elbows him playfully when she sees him grin. "Cheeky"

Henry goes over to the cupboard and pulls out a box holding it out to her. "I was hoping to buy something like this for the dance but...it didn't happen...I know it's not much and more of a 'dance tradition' but I wanted to get you something that was in my price range and it matches your dress so..."

Regina takes the box already smiling at the sentiment and opens it revealing a red and gold corsage. "Henry its beautiful.."

Henry smiles. "That's good because my mom is too"

Regina blinks back some tears not wanting to ruin her makeup and puts it on before pulling him into a hug. "I am so glad that I found you and got to bring you home, you have made me so proud Henry"

Henry hugs back. "Me too because then you might not of ever met Ma..curse aside"

Regina steps back and strokes his face. "Talking of, I have had you all morning, go and check on her make sure she's okay?"

Henry nods and leaves next door. Entering the room, Henry was not sure whether or not he was facing his mother or a real life princess (considering she is) as she wore a cream lace v neck dress with short sleeves just covering the shoulders and a diamond shape cut out at the back also draping to the floor. Her curly hair left down with two twisted bits either side clipped. Emma looks over from her position, sitting on the end of the bed and smiles. "Hey kid..your mom almost ready?"

Henry nods and joins her sitting down. "are you sure your my ma? You look...wow"

Emma nods herself. "I know..it's the dress even I got a bit emotional putting it on"

Henry chuckles knowing Emma is never one to get emotional over anything little. "You just better watch out or mom will try and convert you to the things"

Emma smiles. "Kid I would wear a dress everyday if it made your mom happy"

Henry smiles. "She really changed...I'm glad we gave her another chance"

Emma looks at him. "She didn't need to change Henry, she has always been Regina she was just...hiding for a while because other people took advantage and used her vulnerability in making her feel worthless. Something I am making sure she never feels again. Yes she has made mistakes in the past but that's just it, the past. I'm looking to the future with my family"

Henry stands up knowing she is right. Still the same Regina from all those years ago just grown up. "She doesn't need to be a queen for us to love her unlike what her mother would say"

Emma also stands and wraps an arm round his shoulders. "Exactly..now I better get downstairs, ill see u soon" kissing his head, Emma heads out the room downstairs to a little clearing that is set up for outside weddings when the weather is deemed appropriate.

Henry walks back into his mom's room. "Ready mom?"

Regina looks over from the mirror she was standing at, again double checking and nods. "Yes Henry"  
Looking back at herself she gives a small smile. This was it. The start of a new life with a wife and son. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As Emma stood waiting in front of the flower arch she started to feel as though she had changed places with Regina as she started to feel her nerves kick in. Fiddling with her hands, Emma takes a breath before being notified to look behind as Regina and Henry were approaching. Compared to yesterday, Regina looked confident and ready as she walked with Henry who had offered his arm at the start.

Emma freezes in her spot seeing them and holds her hands together gradually smiling at the sight of the brunette. Regina smiles back at Emma as she reaches her seeing the nerves in her eyes. Quickly taking hold of the blonde's slightly shaky hands, Regina grips them rubbing her thumb over the back of her hands. Emma smiles more with the reassurance and mouths thank you.

Regina watches her a moment and leans forward. "I think you should wear dresses more often"

Emma gives a nervous chuckle and nods in agreement. "I could never compare to you"

Both women turn to the minister as they start the service, having informed them that they want it to be kept simple until the vows.

Regina looks at Emma to start hers.

"I have always shielded myself from such emotions and feelings as love and happiness, I used to think that the only way I wouldn't get hurt and be truly happy was by pushing people away, shutting them out and I know for a fact I did that with you, but somehow you broke through the walls I had built and I let you in because you proved to me that I could be happy with someone and you fought so hard to get to me for Henry and for me. I guess that it one of the reasons why we fit so well, not just because we share a son but we both don't give up and we fight for what we want and what I want, have always wanted, is you. I love you Emma Swan, you changed me for the better, made my life worth living and I cannot thank you enough but hopefully, I will be able to show you how grateful I am by sharing my life with you"

Emma bites her lip as her bottom one starts trembling a bit and can feel her shakes returning causing Regina to again give her hands a squeeze smiling with tears.

Emma takes a breath trying to compose herself. "How am I suppose to top that?"

Regina shakes her head letting a tear go. "You don't have to say anything because you have already given me everything and that letter you wrote was a vow in itself"

Emma smiles reaching over wiping a tear off of Regina's cheek. "I meant every word, I love you Regina Mills. As my friend, my lover, my wife and the mother of my child"

Regina smiles back and takes the ring off Henry placing it on Emma's finger before Emma does the same. Looking to the minister to finish both women had already stepped as close as possible to each other and didn't even let the speech finish before kissing one another. Emma now finding her confidence and grabbing hold of Regina's face. Regina wraps her arms under Emma's holding onto her back smiling into the kiss. Henry...well Henry just decided to follow the minster and leave them be.

After needing to breathe from not letting go of one another, Emma and Regina walk back inside holding hands to find Henry. Henry smiles hugging them both. "There is a surprise upstairs for you both. I know it's not a lot but I think you deserve this"

Regina raises an eyebrow looking at Emma who shrugs and starts following their son upstairs back to their rooms. Stopping outside Henry's room as he gestures to the door before walking back downstairs. Regina looks to Emma. "don't even think about picking me up Swan"

Emma smiles at her. "Mills! Swan-Mills! And it's a tradition"

Regina shakes her head. "I'm not having you doing yourself an injury"

Emma chuckles. "And the bossing has started...what about you get on my back?"

Regina rolls her eyes and looks to Emma's smiling face. "God help me.." Hooking her arms around the blonde from behind.

Emma grabs hold of her. "My god you are heavy!"

"Hey!" Regina looks over at Emma's teasing face and smiles kissing her neck. "Come on I want to know our surprise!"

Emma walks in the room. "Anything for the Mrs" putting Regina back down they both look around seeing that Henry has decorated the room with lights and has put music on. Regina smiles walking over to a note on the bed.

"You might not be having a party but you still need a first dance"

Regina shakes her head. "He definitely takes after you"

Emma smiles and looks to the adjoining door seeing another note.

Room service ready next door when you want x

Emma chuckles. "The kid's done good"

Regina walks over wrapping her arms round Emma's waist from behind and kisses her shoulder and neck. "Of course he did, he followed in your footsteps. We better do as he says..."

Emma turns round and rests her hands on the brunette's shoulders giving her a quick kiss. "I love you, my wife"

Regina smiles and takes Emma's hands kissing the knuckles before pulling her more centre of the room. Switching the music by remote, Regina wraps her arms around Emma's neck as the blonde wraps her arms round Regina's waist watching her. "So..what are we gona do next?"

Regina raises an eyebrow curious. "Next?"

Emma nods. "Well we are married now so...what are you hoping for next?"

Regina bites her lip. "Well..I'm happy as we are right now..."

Emma smiles. "Me too"

Returning to the room some time later, Henry wasn't sure whether he wanted to disturb his moms however he knew how Regina would worry if he didn't check in with them considering he spent the majority of the evening in the computer room. Knocking quietly on their door, Henry got no answer. Opening the door slowly he pokes his head round to see the pair asleep in each other's arms. Regina snuggled into Emma with her head rested into the blonde's neck. Both still in their dresses. Henry smiles and leaves a note going back to his room. Although getting away as a normal family was great, Henry was looking forward to returning to Storybrooke tomorrow and was excited as to what will be in store for the Swan-Mills family.

Author's note: hope you enjoyed the last couple of chapters! :) Emma's letter though! Does anyone needs tissues?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Driving back to Storybrooke was a rather peaceful journey for the newlyweds. Emma chose to drive while Regina slid as close to the edge of her seat as possible so she could rest her head on the blonde's shoulder. Henry also sat quiet at the back engrossed in a book. The pair had already planned out their day to end the amazing weekend. First stop was to see Emma's parents, something she wasn't really looking forward to knowing her mother must of been hurt by their abrupt decision as she already missed out on so much of Emma's life. Still, Emma did not regret for one second what her and Regina did. Lastly depending on their visit, they were going to have a picnic as it had ended up being such a lovely Sunday. The perfect way to end it all before returning to the normality of work tomorrow.

Deciding against a pit stop, they drove straight to Storybrooke. Entering through the town line, Emma could hear her phone practically blow up with texts and calls which allowed her to come to the conclusion that not only could the people of Storybrooke not leave the town but also contact anyone once they have crossed the line.

Pulling up by the apartment, the pair got out followed by Henry who decided to dart of ahead and announce his presence. Reaching the top of the stairs, Emma could see that her mother was standing in the doorway looking out to them. Taking a breath, Emma looks to Regina who rubs her shoulder in comfort and nods. Emma walks up to the door coming face to face with Mary Margaret who appeared to have no expression on her face which worried the blonde. In the attempt to keep everything calm Emma used what she would hope soften her mother through whatever she wanted to say to the pair.

"Mom..."

Mary Margaret glances over at Regina who has now mirrored Emma's worried look. "I hear congratulations is in order" wrapping an arm round both of them to the surprise of Regina more than anything. Although she had been hugged by the woman once before, she was sure if anything that Mary Margaret would be out for her blood having married her daughter without the rest of the family there.

Emma smiles to herself hugging back. "So you're not too mad?"

Mary Margaret pulls back. "I have to admit it was a shock receiving your letter but I knew there must of been a good reason behind it and at the end of the day your happiness is all that counts to me"

Emma continues to smile taking Regina's hand who still is in a bit of shock from the hug. "I most definitely am"

Following her mom into the apartment, Emma looks over to see David talking away with Henry. On seeing his daughter, he smiles at walks over hugging her. "We missed you"

Emma hugs back frowning. "I was gone two days"

David pulls back. "So? Your my daughter I like to know where you are. Although I knew wherever it was you were safe with Regina around" turning to the brunette he places a hand on her arm. "Thank you for bringing her back safe"

Regina nods with a small smile. "Like I would let anything happen to either of them"

Mary Margaret watches the scene from the kitchen surface starting to make drinks. "I just have one question?"

Emma bites her lip looking over knowing it wouldn't be long before she would say something about it all. Mary Margaret gives a pleading look to her daughter. "Please tell me you at least took photos?"

Emma's eyes widen realizing that they were so wrapped up in getting married they didn't think. "Oh.."

Henry grins from his spot on the couch. "Of course we did! Or...I did"

Regina looks over to him as Mary Margaret heads over sitting with him leaving David to do the tea. "You did?"

Henry nods pulling out his camera. "You two seemed to wrapped up in each other so I just snapped away, I was hoping to print and put into an album for you before you found out but if you said no to Grandma she would probably go crazy"

Mary Margaret nods in agreement. Regina smiles and heads over joining them so Henry is in the middle showing both his mom and grandmother the photos. Emma walks round the kitchen counter to help David. "So what pet talk did you give mom to stop her yelling at me?"

David looks over. "What makes you think I said anything?"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Come on.. There is no way she would of accepted this unless you stepped in with your calm influence"

David stops with the tea and leans against the counter. "Okay maybe I did but honestly? I didn't have to say much, like she said we both just want you happy..."

Emma crosses her arms copying her father not buying it. David chuckles. "...and I promised her that she could throw you a party at Granny's"

Emma smiles. "Well that's good because Regina and I wanted to get everyone together to celebrate"

David nods smiling back and finishes the tea before looking at her again. Emma looks back. "...what?"

David shakes his head. "You are just like your mother, stubborn and won't let anything go until you have got what you want"

Emma chuckles. "Well that isn't exactly a bad thing"

David heads over handing everyone a drink as they continue looking at the photos.

Leaving after their drinks and conversation on their party, Emma and Regina left the apartment alone. Although the intention was to have a family picnic, Henry informed them that they needed alone time. They tried to protest that he had given them alone time yesterday however, his argument proved more strong telling them that although they were alone, he was still about and in their care where as if he stayed with David and Mary Margaret, they wouldn't have to worry.

That seemed to change their plans significantly as they headed home to celebrate their own way by ripping each other's clothes off before even making the bedroom.

They never did make their picnic.

Author's note: what will married life bring? Should I throw a spanner in the works? ;) 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next week flew pretty fast for the Swan-Mills family and soon enough it was Friday, meaning that their celebratory party was tonight.

It was currently late afternoon and Emma had finally caught up on all the work from that week and was now debating calling Ruby to bring her a bear claw as she was bored. Sure enough she loved being Sheriff but it also had its disadvantages, considering how the town was small, it more was paperwork than physical action of 'fighting' crime. This was part of the reason why Emma secretly loved it when some super being comes to town so she doesn't have to just sit in her chair and brood. Looking across her desk curious as what to do, Emma's eye straight away catches the newly placed photo frame she had brought causing her to grin like an idiot. Hers and Regina's wedding photo, courtesy of their son.

Regina in this present time was in her office ready to pack up for the day. Clearing her desk, Regina lets a small smile slip also noticing her new photo frame situated on her desk. Lifting the frame up, Regina traces her fingers over Emma and smiles more thinking about how lucky she is to be able to go home to her. Placing it back down, Regina grabs her jacket and decides to pay her wife a surprise visit.

Walking into the station and along the corridor, Regina pauses at the door raising her eyebrow and clearing her throat while leaning against the doorframe. "Is this what I pay you to do Mrs Swan-Mills?"

Emma freezes mid throw and places the newly screwed up ball of paper back on the desk with a small apologetic smile. Regina chuckles and walks in sitting herself on the desk. "Has it really been that quiet dear?"

Emma leans back in her chair sighing. "Yes it has, I'm starting to think aside from the paperwork you sent I should just not bother opening the station. Il get a pager!"

Regina nods giving a sympathetic look sensing the blonde's tension and slides herself over onto Emma's chair where the blonde is still resided, placing a leg either side making Emma automatically wrap her arms round the brunette's waist keeping her in place. "But..if you didn't have an office dear...we couldn't do this..."

Leaning down, Regina plants a row of soft kisses along Emma's neck causing the blonde to gulp. "Your...your right.."

Regina smiles against her neck and works her way up. "Of course I'm right" grabbing Emma's face she kisses her like there is no tomorrow.

Emma kisses back and manages to pull her chair closer to the desk to give them more leverage, holding onto her wife's back.

"Emma?! You better not still be working!"

Regina pulls back dropping her hands hearing Mary Margaret's footsteps approaching down the corridor. Emma lets go of Regina so she can stand, purchasing herself back on the desk as if nothing happened. Emma bites her lip stifling a giggle causing Regina to smile at her wife's actions. Leaning over quick she rubs her lipstick mark off of the blonde's cheek and clears her throat looking towards the door seeing the short haired woman appear.

Mary Margaret looks at them and stops at the door. "Regina..looks like you beat me too it"

Emma looks away a moment not being able to look her mother in the face. "I...erm..just finished"

"Good! You both need to go get ready, everything else is sorted"

Regina looks over at her with a brief smile. "We will see you there"

Mary Margaret oblivious to her daughters behaviour nods and leaves. As soon as she is out the door, Emma covers her mouth laughing. Regina shakes her head, playfully hitting her arm and gets off the desk passing the blonde her jacket.

After both women got changed, Regina putting on her tux dress with a lace cami underneath and Emma wearing a chequered dress with leggings, much to Regina's liking, they head to Granny's diner deciding to walk holding hands without the hassle of who is driving.

Walking up the steps, Emma grabs the door for her wife with a grin. Regina smiles grabbing her hand again pulling her inside. As soon as their presence is known, Mary Margaret goes over hugging them both and passing them a drink. Regina scans the diner looking for their son seeing him perched on a stool at the counter. Touching Emma's arm to gain her attention, Regina gestures over to Henry. "I'm just going to check on Henry"

Emma smiles and kisses her cheek. "Okay will be over in a bit"

As Regina heads over, Emma gets dragged by her mother to a booth where Ruby and Belle are sitting. "Hey guys thanks for coming" Emma sits herself next to her mother. Ruby smiles at her. "Well we didn't get an invite to the wedding did we?" Giving her a scolding look, Emma grimaces until Ruby grabs her hand across the table. "I'm kidding!"

Regina slides up on the stool next to Henry and runs a hand through his hair. "How's my prince doing?"

Henry looks over with a smile. "Mom please I'm 12"

Regina chuckles. "So?"

Henry shakes his head. "Liking the party?"

Regina nods. "How can I not? Have you seen Emma's face?"

Henry glances over to the booth following Regina's stare seeing Emma in the middle of what appears to be a laughing fit with Ruby. Henry smiles and turns back to his coke while Regina continues to watch the blonde. "She's so happy..."

"Mom of course she is, I know what she put in your letter about you can now stop looking because you have found your family but she feels just the same, she grew up alone and now, she has her parents and she has us. She doesn't need to run or move on somewhere else because she is settled, she's got her home. We're her home"

Regina rubs his back as a thanks still mesmerized by her wife. Watching she slowly starts to frown seeing Emma lean over whispering to her mom and sliding her drink across to her. Mary Margaret looks confused but nods taking the drink as her own.

After a while, Emma excuses herself from the booth and walks over to her family seeing Regina watching her. Emma smirks and leans over close to her. "Thinking about earlier are we?" winking at her, Emma then turns to Henry. "Hey kid can I have some of your coke?" Henry shrugs passing the glass. Regina bites her lip curious. Putting the drink down Emma looks to Regina who is raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Regina stands. "Henry we will be right back" Emma frowns as Regina takes her arm leading her out the back.

Emma leans against the wall and grabs Regina by the waist pulling her close. "Knew you couldn't resist"

Regina takes Emma's hands off of her and steps back causing Emma to look worried. "Okay Regina now your scaring me..."

Regina takes a breath but keeps hold of the blonde's hands hoping it would give her some sort of comfort. "Emma..what is going on? I've been watching you the majority of the night and you have been passing your drinks over to Mary Margaret and then taking Henry's"

Emma bites her lip." Well...it's probably nothing..."

Regina looks concerned. "But?"

Emma looks down to their hands a moment then back at her wife. "I...I've been..feeling different...the same kind as when I was.." Emma stops not wanting to go any further.

Regina raises an eyebrow realizing what the blonde is talking about. "Oh...you mean when you...was pregnant?"

Emma nods slowly. "And I don't mean with Henry..I mean the...other time. The only thing is I could just be...feeling what I'm hoping to feel..but I thought to be on the safe side I won't drink and I didn't tell you because I know how...heartbroken we..were last time so I wanted to make sure first..."

Regina lets go of Emma's hand and walks off to the side rubbing her head getting teary. "I am..so sorry..that was all my fault, I should never of messed with your life in that way"

Emma pushes herself off the wall and walks in front of her. "Hey..no tears! This is a happy occasion and with what I'm feeling right now I most probably am"

Regina looks down to Emma's stomach placing her hand on it. "I..wish you didn't remember..I wish this was just all new again"

Emma places her hand on top of Regina's. "Why don't we go find out now?

Regina looks back at her. "Emma this is our party"

Emma shrugs. "So...everyone is probably too drunk to notice and we will only be a little while. Listen the only person we would have to worry about with regards to us leaving is mom and well I've been plying her with my drinks as well as her own, I actually think she is drunk"

Regina chuckles at the thought and grips Emma's hand. Emma smiles and kisses her forehead. "Come on.."

Regina sighs having a feeling. "Let me guess Gold?"

Emma nods. "I know but at the end of the day he is the only one we can really go too"

Regina looks defeated quickly making her way back to Henry informing him that they will be back as soon as before following Emma out the back to Gold's shop.

Walking in the shop, Regina immediately crosses her arms defensively as Gold appears from the back. "And what do I owe this pleasure?"

Emma walks up to the counter. "Here's the thing we don't want to be here as much as you don't want us here but we need your...advice...I think I.."

Gold holds a finger up to silence her. "You're pregnant dearie"

Emma looks dumbfounded at being cut off and the revelation revealed. "Oh...okay"

Regina having heard walks over to Emma suddenly feeling protective. "Emma..let's go"

Gold leans over the counter. "But that isn't the only thing bothering you now is it Miss Swan?"

Regina grits her teeth annoyed at him as he is trying to rile her through using Emma's old name. Emma sighs. " Mrs and what's your price?"

Gold raises an eyebrow. "Call it..a wedding present"

Emma looks to Regina who eventually nods, placing a hand on her lower back. Looking back to Gold, Emma looks down. "I keep feeling...the same as before..not just symptoms..everything..timing with regards to feeling sick I...it's like I know what is coming.."

Gold chuckles. "That's because dearie it is the same..despite the fact that it was previously enacted through a spell..True Love prevails all and so because you both wanted the pregnancy last time and love each other it is still able to become true"

Emma's eyes widen. "Its..it's the same baby?"

Gold nods. "Now weren't you supposed to be at a party? Yours I might add?"

Emma smiles a little. "Thank you" Regina looks to Gold dropping her glare and nods in thanks taking Emma's hand heading outside.

As soon as they are in the street, Regina corners Emma against the wall and kisses her with a smile. Emma kisses back wrapping her arms round the brunette's neck also smiling into it. Trailing her hands down Emma's sides, Regina rests them on her wife's stomach.

Author's note: well that was the next step! And yay for same baby they didnt lose it! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: jumping ahead a bit now with Emma being pregnant :)

Chapter 23

After waking to an empty bed, Regina heads downstairs tightening her robe. It was Saturday and Emma was already up. Something had to be wrong. Walking into the kitchen, Regina freezes getting a feeling of de ja vu seeing Emma leaning with her back to the counter and her protruding belly clearly noticeable. "Emma?"

Emma turns round still in the midst of devouring a jar of jam. Regina raises an eyebrow and walks over.

"The baby always wants me up early, I blame you for that, already an early riser like their mom!"

Regina smiles a little before frowning at what Emma is eating and taking the jar from her. "Well clearly they have got their eating habits from you dear"

Emma bites her lip shifting closer to Regina who is now also leaning against the counter. Automatically, Regina puts her arm round her wife with her other hand resting on the blonde's belly. Emma smiles and rests her head down on Regina's shoulder. "I'm still tired..."

Regina kisses the top of her head giving her belly a mini rub. "Go back to bed then baby"

Emma nods. Regina looks over to her teasing. "Oh you too Emma"

Emma glares. "Funny...very funny"

Regina smiles tucking a curl behind Emma's ear. "Seriously though go rest, ill sort Henry out"

Emma pouts. "But..I wana snuggle"

Regina chuckles. "Well-"

"I've got it mom...kinda just turned 13 and I'm pretty sure I can make cereal with the bowl and the milk"

Regina looks to their son and bumps his shoulder at his sarcasm. "Are you sure?"

Henry nods already in the middle of sorting his breakfast. "Yes..go.." Screwing his face up and letting out a slight shudder."..snuggle"

Regina rolls her eyes. "Just text me when your there please"

Henry also rolls his eyes causing Emma to chuckle before ruffling his hair heading out the kitchen. "Love ya kid"

Climbing back into bed, Emma lays flat on her back letting out a sigh. Regina sits on her side looking over concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

Emma glances over and gives a small smile. "Yes..."

Regina lays down next to her resting on her side facing Emma. "That sounded convincing.."

Emma takes hold of her hand playing with it. "Sorry..I guess..I am kinda worried.."

Regina grips her hand looking at her pleadingly. "Tell me..please it's what I'm here for.."

Emma bites her lip. "It's stupid..and..I'm probably gona get all emotional..I'm just scared that I'm not gona be good at it, being a mom"

Regina frown slightly. "You're a great mom to Henry"

Emma nods. "I know..I just..he's a teenager.." Looking down at her belly she takes a breath. "This is a baby.. And I know it sounds crazy because I was pregnant before but I didn't have that worry then, I was young and in jail so I already made the decision before Henry was born that he was gona be adopted and that sounds really bad..."

Regina strokes her hand with her thumb. "No it doesn't.."

Emma looks back to her. "I don't know how to look after a baby, you do which is great but I keep having this fear history is gona repeat itself, I lost Henry of my own doing I know but what if now there is magic and everything I lose the baby the way my parents lost me"

Regina shakes her head. "Not going to happen, regretfully I was the one who caused it to happen the first time round but truth be told it got me you so I'm half glad. This time if anyone gets involved, tries to hurt you or the baby then they **will** have the evil queen to deal with"

Emma buries her head into Regina's neck sniffling making Regina wrap her arms round her. "And another thing Emma, you worrying like this and questioning, that is being a mom right there. Your already thinking of our baby's safety before its born. Trust me you are going to be an amazing mother"

Emma holds onto Regina tightly closing her eyes. "Thank you"

Regina strokes her hair sending the blonde off to sleep. "I love you Swan-Mills"

Emma gives a sleepy smile snuggling more.

Both women had noticed a difference in their behaviours. While Regina now recognised what mood her wife was in, whether it was needy, hungry or generally moody, she embraced each one and took them as they came not wanting to upset her wife in any way which could result in triggering a rather upsetting memory from before. Emma on the other hand noticed this change and could tell that while Regina was in fact very protective of them both, she didn't over step the mark. Something Emma knew, knowing her wife, must be very difficult for her.

If they were out in public, Regina always reached for Emma's hand and if at any point she felt threatened by someone she would shield Emma with her body. Despite this, Regina also learnt to take a step back allowing the blonde her space and for her to do her own thing.

Emma was rather grateful for this and made sure she showed how grateful she was to Regina. Sometimes by the obvious, leading the brunette upstairs. On a majority it would be through some romantic gesture as the pregnancy had made Emma soppy. Even Emma herself agreed with the statement.

Once she knew Emma was definitely sleeping, Regina continued her day of going to the office leaving a note for when the blonde wakes. Unfortunately for Emma she had to step down temporarily as sheriff while pregnant as the 'mayor' refused to have her running around town. However on the odd occasion Emma would convince Regina to let her go to the station for paperwork while leaving the rest to David. Waking up feeling rather rested, Emma found herself yet again in the kitchen finding what she could take from the cupboards to eat without Regina noticing. It was this stage in the pregnancy Emma was finding somewhat tricky, her moods switching at the drop of a hat and constantly feeling restless through the boredom of staying home. When her hormones kicked in it was a whole different story and the blonde had to hold herself back from jumping Regina when she was finished with work. Right now, this was exactly how she was feeling and she didn't like it.

Until Regina's return the only way Emma could occupy herself was through more eating, she was surprised that she wasn't the size of a house by now and that Regina hadn't kicked her out of their bed. Hearing the keys jingle and turn in the lock, Emma gripped the edge of the kitchen surface which she was currently perched on, how she got up there she would never know. Biting her lip she looks to the open doorway praying to all the God's imaginable that it was not Henry but her wife.

"Emma? I'm home!"

Emma lets out a sigh of relief hearing Regina's voice and carefully slid herself down off of the surface and walking as quickly as she possible could to the hallway. Regina had only managed to take her outside coat off before being grabbed by the collar of her suit jacket and pushed against the wall in a passionate kiss.

Regina reciprocates, wrapping her arms instinctively round the blonde's smiling into it. Yes she could never say no to the woman. When breathing became an issue, more so for Emma due to the whole growing a life inside her, she pulls back trying to steady her breathing. Knowing exactly what her wife needs. Regina continues planting kisses on her face trailing to her neck before turning them over and pinning the blonde against the wall.

Emma bites her lip breathing heavily. "Upstairs?"

Regina nods against her neck planting one last kiss on her collar bone as Emma takes her hand leading her to the stairs.

Regina stops a moment. "One second, be going up"

Emma frowns slightly and heads up. Turning to look through the banister at the top she can see Regina retrieve her phone out her bag. Chuckling to herself, Emma continues to the bedroom.

Having got her phone, Regina sends a quick message to Henry.

"Go to your grandparents x"

Placing her phone back down, Regina heads upstairs quickly to their bedroom shutting the door behind her.

After what seemed to Emma to be the most amazing form of relief ever, she glances over to Regina who is currently staring at her. "What?"

Regina shrugs pulling the covers up making sure Emma isn't cold. "I was just wondering if you looked like this when you were pregnant with Henry"

Emma frowns. "What? Fat?"

Regina chuckles and shakes her head. "No...breathtaking"

Emma sniggers. "I have no idea what you're looking at"

Regina raises an eyebrow moving closer rubbing her belly. "I'm looking at my beautiful wife who is giving me yet again the most amazing thing I could ever ask for"

Emma places her hand on top of Regina's. "Now whose the soppy one"

Regina glares playfully and pokes her arm. Emma goes to retaliate but stops screwing her face at the baby kicking. "Ow...hey! Your mom's being the mean one not me, why are you taking it out on my ribs?"

Regina smiles and rubs where the baby is kicking then leans over kissing the spot. "That's because she's a mommy's girl"

Emma looks over curious. "Girl huh?"

Regina shrugs. "Just have a feeling.."

Emma smiles. "well we haven't got long now...just glad this time I have a hand to hold"

Regina smiles back taking hold of her hand linking their fingers. "Always"

Emma kisses her cheek squeezing her hand. "I'm gona hold you to that"

Author's note 2: is it baby time yet?! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Emma had just about enough. She was fed up of being fat, of waddling every time she took a step and having to need the bathroom every time she even sneezed. For the last couple of weeks she mainly had one mood and that was to snap at everyone possible who irritated her including her own mother. Regina had on many times also been on the receiving end of the hormonal blonde but to Emma's shock and relief, the brunette just took it in her stride. After all in her lifetime she had received a lot worse.

Now Emma was overdue which seemed to aggravate her even more and every time she thought about the fact she was late she ended in tears.

Twice now she had been up the hospital in the hope of something moving but no, she just got sent back home with what was supposed to be a comforting but really wasn't comment that she must of made it comfy for the little one to not want to make an appearance.

Settling down for the evening after their second trip to the hospital, Regina managed to persuade Emma to eat something decent for dinner before relaxing on the couch with the TV on. Not being able to sit still and relax as Regina had wished, the brunette guided Emma's head onto her lap so the blonde could lay down. Running her hands through Emma's curls she could feel Emma take a deep breath and settle down. "is that better?"

Emma nods grabbing the remote turning the TV off and hugging Regina's knees. "I've got a headache.."

Regina looks at her continuing to stroke her hair then leans down pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead. "come on let's go to bed before you can't move anymore" Regina stands lifting Emma's head up causing the blonde to glare because she was comfy. Regina shakes her head. " don't look at me like that dear you know your only comfortable when you're in bed anyway"

Emma sighs taking hold of the brunette's hands standing herself up. " not fair.."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "seriously? I'm having to deal with a teenager and a **child**?"

Emma looks at her again annoyed at being called a child muttering. "I may as well stay on the couch..."

"Emma!" Regina sighs and heads to the stairs getting irritated herself. She goes up a couple of steps then stops rolling her eyes and turns round seeing Emma still in the same spot with a pout. Regina watches her a moment to see if she will move then holds her hand out to her. Emma gives her a apologetic look and goes over taking her hand.

Climbing into bed, Emma laid down on her back getting teary and letting her lip tremble. Regina glances over and stroked the side of her face so Emma would look at her. She hated seeing Emma this way. "Hey no tears.."

Emma gulps back the tears looking at her. " do you...still love me?"

Regina smiles. "Of course I still love you never stopped never will"

Emma wipes a tear away sniffling. "I've been a right pain"

Regina chuckles and leans over kissing Emma's nose then lips. "My pain"

Emma smiles a little before screwing her face and covering with her hands letting out a tiny sob. Regina quickly grabs her hands, her face full of sadness and concern for her wife. "Emma.."

"I'm so stupid..I screw up take it out on you..become an emotional wreck and now...now I've wet the bed!"

Regina frowns, pulling the covers back to quickly go round to Emma's side to help her. Emma sits up and moves to the end of the bed 'going' again. Regina raises an eyebrow. "Emma dear I think it was your waters breaking"

Emma looks at Regina suddenly with fear in her eyes. Regina smiles and takes her hands again. "Everything is going to be okay. You are not alone in this I promise you I will be there the whole time holding your hand like we said"

Emma nods standing up. Regina grabs a jacket for her and the hospital bag that has been ready for ages. "Let's go get our baby" she holds her hand out to the blonde who accepts with a smile appearing.

Arriving at the hospital they get lead straight to a room considering Emma's contractions started off quite quick and painful in the car. Regina left a message at the front desk, not wanting to leave Emma's side, to call her parents who were also looking after Henry.

Propped up on the bed, Emma bites her lip feeling another contraction which Regina knew was coming due to the sudden increase in grip Emma had on her hand. Using her free one, Regina pushed a stray curl from the blonde's face. "You're doing great"

Laying back, Emma takes a few short breaths which increase as she gets into a panic. Regina looks worried as she watches Emma look down to her arm next to the bed rail and shake her head. "No..please"

Regina frowns. "Emma?"

Emma lets go of her hand quickly covering her face. "Make it stop...please make it stop"

Regina stands watching her then hears the baby machine go off. "Whale get in here now!"

Whale comes rushing in checking the monitor noticing Emma's current state. "The baby's heart rate has dropped...she's stressing the baby" Whale looks over at Emma. "She's...hallucinating or something"

Regina's eyes widen as she sits back down attempting to take Emma's hand again. "Emma baby listen to me, you need to calm down because our little one is panicking"

Emma looks over at her desperately. "Then make it stop..."

Regina grips her hand tightly. "Make what stop?"

"Get the cuffs off me"

Regina watches a tear roll down Emma's cheek realizing what she means. Whale waits for an explanation so he can help the baby. Regina glances over at him. "I've got it" Turning back to Emma, she holds her other hand out too. "Emma take my hands"

Emma takes both her hands as magic starts to glow through her hands to Regina's. Emma starts to smile in relief until a contraction comes again. Regina keeps hold of one hand also smiling hearing the monitor go back to normal. Whale shakes off what has just happened as he still isn't completely comfortable with magic and calls for the nurse. "It's time to say hello to your baby"

Gripping the bed rail and Regina's hand, Emma pushes with everything she's got. Regina keeps a firm grip on her hand and the other on the blonde's leg supporting her with keeping it up. "Come on Emma nearly there"

"Emma I need one more push"

Emma takes a deep breath nodding and pushes hard screwing her eyes shut. Shooting her eyes open quickly hearing a loud cry, Emma looks over with a smile seeing their new baby being swaddled in a blanket. The nurse approaches the pair passing the baby to Emma. "Congratulations on your princess"

Emma holds onto her carefully giving a little happy laugh taking hold of a small hand. "Hi baby.." Noticing that Regina has not said a word, Emma looks over seeing the brunette watching in amazement and shock.

Emma smiles reaching for her hand causing Regina to blink back her tears and look at her. "You...you did it..she's here.."

Emma nods gaining a smile from Regina as the brunette leans over giving Emma a quick kiss. "I love you "

Emma rubs her nose against Regina's grinning. "I love you too"

Regina looks down to the baby and kisses the top of her head. " and we both love you yes we do"

Emma looks at her a moment before turning her attention to Regina again. "I'm sorry..about..I just can't control it still and I don't know what happened I was thinking of Henry.."

Regina strokes Emma's face. "It's okay..your both safe that's the main thing, however it looks like your power has grown. You was scared so your fear triggered your power to re live it in your mind...Henry's birth"

Emma nods. "You stopped it"

Regina bites her lip. "I took your magic..only temporary while you were in labour. I didn't want you scared and lose control. I couldn't lose you both"

Emma looks back down smiling again kissing the baby's nose. "Definitely not scared now"

Regina smiles also. "Told you, you would be a natural..but now it's my turn"

Emma looks over as Regina holds her arms out. Chuckling, Emma passes the baby over to Regina who's face lights up holding her.

Smiling Emma knew that right there is what Regina always wanted her own family. Completed.

Regina kisses her little hand not taking her eyes off of her for a second. "Hello Chloe Mills"

Author's note: I have a feeling that this fic may be ending soon :( 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It had been a couple months since the Swan-Mills family had welcomed baby Chloe and were settling in to a fairly normal family life.

Rolling over Emma screws her face frowning at how quiet everything seemed. Sitting up she is surprised to see its gone 9. How the hell was she still in bed. Practically jumping out of bed, Emma left the room without the need of a robe as she had grown accustomed to Regina's pj sets, finding them quite comfy and Chloe seemed to enjoy the added smell of her other mom during her feeds.

Walking downstairs, Emma starts to smile hearing her wife's voice coming from the kitchen in what can only be described as a one way baby conversation with babble. Heading inside the kitchen she found Regina sat at the counter holding their daughter in front of her resting Chloe's back and head against her arms and hands.

Biting her lip Emma watches as Regina dotes on her talking away at how cute she is and that she is mommy's princess. Chloe just wriggles in excitement and babbles.

Deciding to approach them, Emma walks behind Regina. "Good Morning" leaning over she kisses the brunette's cheek before smiling at Chloe who at seeing both moms together starts flapping her arms giving a loud excited noise.

Regina also smiles and bounces Chloe on her knee. "You're mommy's up yes she is!"

Emma chuckles sitting herself on the stool next to them taking one of Chloe's hands. "Oh and I think your other mommy has gone crazy yes she has!"

Regina glances over raising an eyebrow. "You know I could of just woke you up when this one decided she was hungry and it was time to get up"

Emma leans her head on Regina's shoulder. "I know..thank you" looking up seeing Regina still scolding at her, Emma smiles and gives her a quick kiss.

Regina rolls her eyes smiling looking back to Chloe. "What are we going to do with her Chlo-bear?"

Chloe just babbles staring between the pair.

"Are you going to go to the office today?"

Regina bites her lip. "Not yet..."

Emma pats her arm. "You're going to have to go back at some point, the fact you left my mother in charge is weird enough"

Regina sighs. "I just..don't want to leave you two yet.."

Emma nods. "You know maternity is only supposed to be for the woman who has actually given birth right? I mean sure you can have some time but it's been 2 months"

Regina stands placing Chloe in her carry cot so she can play with her mobile then looks at Emma. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Emma gets up and wraps her arms round Regina's waist seeing her hurt expression. "Never"

Regina smiles stroking her arms. "I just..I like it being us..I was alone with Henry and..I just want to make the most of it before you know it she will be the same as Henry and then.."

Emma grins kissing her nose. "Then it'll be our time.."

Regina smiles a little. "It all just seems to be going too fast..remember when we first started properly?"

Emma squeezes her. "How could I not? I remember you getting jealous at someone taking an interest in me"

Regina gives a pout. "That's because your mine"

"And we had our first kiss"

Regina bites her lip. "You know I don't really remember that.."

Emma chuckles. "Oh really?" Leaning forward she kisses the brunette on the lips.

Regina reaches her arms out round Emma's neck kissing back. "I am glad to have my Emma back"

Emma pecks her on the lips and cheek. "I'm sorry..I was never like it with Henry but then again if I made any fuss I wouldn't of got help anyway"

Regina strokes the side of her face. "You never deserved to be there in the first place"

Emma shrugs. "It's done, it's over now I have you, Henry and Chloe. All I need. I was thinking actually what you were saying about us and I think we should have another date, anything you want after what you had to put up with"

Regina screws her nose. "But Chloe...she's so little.."

Emma chuckles. "You have got it bad woman..fine a date for 4"

Regina smiles. "Why don't we just go and eat dinner at Granny's?"

"sure but now..I need a baby cuddle" Emma detangles herself from Regina and lifts Chloe up.

Regina watches them. "I get it..you have a new favourite lady"

Emma attacks Chloe's cheeks making her grab up at her hair and flap like crazy. "No just an added one..isn't that right Chloe? Yes because I love your mommy and I love you!"

Regina walks over kissing both their heads. "Okay I am just going to check on everything at the office but I will be half an hour tops"

Emma shakes her head. "I have it covered really..we do..Chloe say bye tell her to go" Emma turns her round to face Regina and waves her arm for her.

Regina smiles and heads out. Walking into the office she saw Mary Margaret gathering some papers. Looking up she smiles more in relief than anything. "Regina..your back..thank god"

Regina walks up to the desk. "I take it things are not going well?"

Mary Margaret shakes head. "Oh no no! Everything is done and fine I just..how the hell do you manage it? It's nothing like running a castle or kingdom"

Regina chuckles sitting in her chair. "You'll get used to it"

Mary Margaret's eyes widen. "Used to it?"

Regina looks over at her taking the papers from her. "Oh..I just I thought maybe if..you wanted to stay on..with me, we could, work together?"

Mary Margaret slowly smiles. "Never thought I'd ever hear you say that"

Regina nods in agreement. "Well times have changed dear...and so have we"

"That is true and yes..I would like to stay on.."

Regina smiles. "Good, I need all the help I can get right now just don't repeat that, ill deny it"

Mary Margaret laughs. "How is my granddaughter?"

Regina's smile gets bigger at the mention of her daughter. "Getting too cute for her own good"

"I have a feeling she is going to have Emma's personality..after all Henry got that too"

Regina nods biting her lip feeling a bit left out. Mary Margaret notices. "But she looks exactly like you"

Regina smiles again at the short haired woman's attempt of cheering her up. "Yes but even though her hair is dark it's starting to curl"

Mary Margaret smiles imagining it. "Well it's a good job you know how to braid hair"

Regina puts the papers in the draw checking some notes on her desk. "True.."

"Well I'm going to go can you let Emma know ill pop over tomorrow?"

Regina nods. "Will do dear"

Mary Margaret heads out leaving Regina alone rubbing her head at the lack of sleep she is getting.

That evening, Emma and Regina decided to get ready for dinner at Granny's so they could show Chloe off. Both deciding to go casual, Emma for the fact she didn't feel quite ready for her jeans yet so wore leggings and a dress while Regina wore jeans and a top. The day Emma first saw Regina in a pair of jeans was unbelievable and it had now looked like they had swapped wardrobes with the minor difference of Regina still wearing a suit jacket. It had come to the brunettes attention that since having Chloe she couldn't wear her usual attire for it getting messy.

Walking into the diner, Regina pushed the pram up to their usual booth while Emma sat down and Henry went to order drinks at the counter. Regina sat herself opposite Emma tilting the pram seat up so Chloe could see her mom and what was going on around her.

Immediately Granny and Ruby came rushing over to see her. Ruby crouches down ticking her belly causing a babble and arm flap. "Oh she is so adorable! I want one!"

Granny scoffs. "You want one? You need to find someone and stick with them none of this 'fun' you've been having"

Emma bites her lip sniggering while Ruby just glared at Granny before walking off to serve a customer.

As Henry was first to finish his dinner, he offered to give Chloe her bottle sitting in Regina's spot. Regina had slid along looking towards Emma who smiles. "So madam mayor how's the 'date' going so far?"

Regina smiles back reaching her hand across the table as Emma took it in her own. "Well that depends?"

Emma looks curious. "Oh yeah?"

"If you're a good date like you say you are, you'll walk me home and kiss me goodnight on the doorstep" Regina watches Emma for her answer.

Emma strokes her hand with her thumb and leans forward. "I'm sure I could do better than that..I can kiss you now" grinning she quickly presses a kiss to Regina's lips. Regina kisses back before both women laugh at hearing Henry make a noise of disgust. Looking in their children's direction they notice Chloe kicking her legs and moving her arms pushing the bottle away giving a smile.

Her **first** smile.

Author's note: babies are so cute! These last few chapters just make me want to write more! :) 


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: as much as I said babies are cute I'm skipping a bit as there is only so much a baby can do! :)

Chapter 26

It had now reached summer time and the Swan- Mills were going to have a bbq inviting everyone they knew. Mary Margaret, Ruby and Granny were already there to help prepare and start on the bbq before anyone else arrived. At the current moment in time, Mary Margaret was in the kitchen having snatched her granddaughter from her high chair. Henry was also on hand trying to make Chloe laugh. He may of grown up and just about to turn 15 but Henry loved being a big brother just as much as Chloe seemed to love him.

The owners of the house however, were both still upstairs getting ready. Emma had spent the morning bathing and getting their daughter ready while Regina got everything downstairs ready. Despite the blonde's argument that the whole point of the others coming early was to help set up, Regina never was one to be unprepared so she had to make sure it looked as though she had at least made a start.

Regina was in the midst of putting her make up on in the bathroom when she heard Emma shout yes excitedly and was sure she saw the blonde throw a fist in the air through the mirror. Chuckling to herself she puts her mascara down and heads out to the bedroom to a proud looking Emma.

Emma turned round hearing her wife return to the bedroom and grinned pointing down to her legs. Regina raises an eyebrow then notices what Emma had been so excited about. Biting her lip to hold a laugh, Regina attempts a smile. "Oh..I..get it"

Covering her mouth to snigger, Regina looked at Emma who was pouting with a sad expression. "Regina! Come on this is a big deal for me, these are my favourite jeans!"

Regina takes her hand away clearing her throat, approaching her wife. "You're right..I'm sorry it's just you were so happy about...jeans"

Emma crosses her arms. "Exactly and I haven't been able to wear them since before Chlo-bear and...okay so the little things make me happy!"

Regina shakes her head brushing off the comical side of it and takes hold of Emma's arms pulling them undone. " I know I didn't mean..it's just I found it humorous that you were so glad to get into these because it makes you feel good which I never would want to take that feeling from you but..babe you have always been gorgeous, you do not need a pair of jeans to tell you that"

Emma slowly smiles and pulls her into a kiss. "I love you..did you just call me babe?"

Regina smiles back pulling the blonde by her jean hoops closer to her. "I love you too and yes I think I did" looking down to her hands, Regina raises an eyebrow. "Maybe jeans do have their advantages" smirking, she hooks her fingers on the loops pulling Emma as close as possible kissing her again causing the blonde to grin.

"Moms!"

Regina pulls back with a small sigh while Emma rolls her eyes, both having heard Henry shout for them. Emma takes Regina's hand pulling her out to the stairs. "Oh by the way..you totally look hot in jeans too"

Regina laughs kissing her cheek then heads downstairs with her to the kitchen. "Mr Mills may I ask as to why you were shouting through the house?"

Henry grins just like Emma when she's excited. "Yes and come see"

Regina frowns looking towards a clueless Emma before following Mary Margaret and Henry to the living room. Henry sits on the floor gesturing for them to do the same while Mary Margaret sits with a bit of distance holding Chloe out in front of her. Henry looks between his moms smiling. "Just watch okay she got all excited and..just watch!"

Emma and Regina look to their daughter instantly smiling. When Chloe takes her big brown eyes off of her brother and spots her moms, she starts laughing and claps, stamping her feet on the floor attempting to take a step. Immediately both woman's eyes widen. Regina smiles leaning forward resting her elbows on the floor. Emma covers her mouth a second then gestures to Chloe to come over.

Chloe looks between them putting her feet down on the carpet moving one foot in front giving a little bounce. Mary Margaret smiles in adoration for her tiny Granddaughter and gradually lets go of one hand so she can balance. Grinning more Chloe puts her other foot in front swinging slightly.

Henry gives her a clap. "Come on little sis"

Chloe briefly looks at him giving a grasping wave as she turns back looking at her moms. Emma watches to see what she does as she takes another step. "Come on Chlo-bear your doing it baby girl!

As Mary Margaret carefully lets go of Chloe's other hand still holding hers out either side of the tiny brunette in case she falls, Regina subconsciously grabs one of Emma's hands in anticipation still fixated on their daughter. "You're doing it princess"

Chloe holds her hands out in front grasping at air taking a couple more wobbly steps before collapsing onto both Emma and Regina. Mary Margaret and Henry instantly clap cheering her.

David having walked in and witnessed the last few seconds smiles. "Well done Chloe!"

Emma and Regina hug her tightly as she giggles from all the praise, both women with proud smiles on their faces.

As they all stand Emma goes to lift Chloe up who just kicks her legs in frustration. "Oh I see..getting used to the freedom baby girl?"

Chloe grasps her fist to Henry who takes her hand while she stands. Emma steps back as Regina rests her arms on the blonde's shoulder looking over as Henry walks behind Chloe holding both her hands and guiding her as she babbles happily taking giant steps.

As soon as everyone had arrived they all proceeded to the garden, where eventually due to Emma and Regina's nerves, Chloe had to go in her plan pen unless she was held. Which ended up being more than the play pen. Currently she was sat on David's lap as over the past couple of months she grew fond of her grandfather as like Henry he would tell her stories and recently created one about her parents and how they came to be together. Fortunately for the women he didn't include the whole spell situation.

Growing sleepy from all the fuss and with it being a long day, Chloe reached forward for Regina who was currently making sure everyone had drinks. Looking to the little girl currently waving her hands, Regina took no hesitation when David held Chloe up for her. Taking hold of her daughter, Regina rubbed her back as Chloe immediately found comfort resting her head on her mom's shoulder bending her knees up so she could curl up. Regina returned to her chair next to Emma as Chloe started to sleep, especially when Emma leaned over stroking the back of her head. both women smiling down at Chloe.

Through the whole scene, Mary Margaret had watched and for the first time ever, she truly believed she had done the best thing for her daughter by sending her through the wardrobe. If she hadn't, Emma would never of had Henry, Regina or Chloe.

Her best chance was them.

Author's note 2: okay so I may of got myself started again and already have an idea for the next 2 chapters if your still with me? :) 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As much as Regina had put it off, she was now going back to her usual working hours at the mayor's office. Leaving Emma and Chloe in the morning was too difficult to handle and as crazy as it sounds, Regina found herself rather tearful once she sat at her desk. Clearing her throat she looks around making sure everything was still in its rightful place and was grateful to find everything was still the same except for one thing. Next to her wedding photo there was a new photo placed containing a photo of her, Emma, Henry and Chloe from the bbq they had a month ago. Smiling to herself she knew for sure this was Mary Margaret's doing and found that lately she had no reason left to actually hate the woman. After all she did give her Emma despite their complicated pasts.

Regina was also appreciative for the fact that the work load was now halved between her and the short haired woman. She hoped that it meant once she returned home, she would no longer feel as tired as she usually does and can at least have some play with Chloe before the little one is put to bed.

It was soon lunch time and as soon as it hit one, Regina grabbed her phone to call her wife and get the latest update on their daughter.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Emma picks up. "Hi Regina..."

Regina raises an eyebrow leaning back in the chair. "Don't sound too happy dear, its only your wife"

Emma bites her lip. "Oh I know that.."

"Emma.."

Emma chuckles. "You know I love talking to you, even your voice is a turn on for me"

Regina smirks. "Oh believe me, I know what it takes to turn you on but that's not why I called dear"

Emma sighs. "Yeah I know exactly why you are calling as you have been texting me the same thing all morning"

Regina bites her lip. "I'm sorry I can't help it! But...how is she?"

Emma shakes her head smiling. "Why don't you see for yourself?" Hanging up the phone leaving Regina temporarily confused, Emma knocks on the office door holding onto Chloe's hand who is trying to stomp about the place.

Regina smiles quickly leaving her desk, going to the door and opening it seeing the pair. Emma smiles back at her and kisses her quick while Chloe is in the midst of stomping in a circle. The girl turns back seeing Regina with a grin holding her hand out to her.

Regina leans down picking her up gaining a giggle from the girl as she wraps her arms round her mom's neck while Regina holds her tightly. "Hello my princess"

Emma watches raising an eyebrow then frowns. "Hello wife?"

Regina looks over to the blonde chuckling. "Hello Emma" turning back to Chloe she carries her inside. "I think your mama is getting jealous"

Chloe screws her face up looking at Emma as Regina sits her on her big chair causing another grin. The brunette then takes her place on the arm to prevent Chloe from going anywhere.

Emma pouts sitting on the desk. "Not jealous but when your wife calls and texts always asking 'how's Chloe?' I start to wonder if you're getting bored of me, maybe I should just put her on the phone"

Regina puts her hands on Emma's thighs looking at her. "I am never going to be bored of you, have you met you?"

Emma playfully taps one of her hands. "Hey! I'm not crazy!"

Regina takes her hand as she hits her. "No you're not crazy your...entertaining"

Emma shakes her head smiling then looks to Chloe who had sat herself still having watched her mother's whole conversation and actions with a confused look. Emma sniggers as Regina starts playing with the brunette's curls that are getting rather long. "I think you're going to need your hair up soon princess"

Chloe leans back letting her play with her hair and babbles in her own talk. Emma looks along the desk where she is sitting and picks up the new photo Regina has. "Hey I didn't get one of these"

Regina looks over from her attempt at putting Chloe's hair up. "Your mother got it for me"

Emma looks shocked taking her phone out to take a photo of it. "Seriously you and mom, are you like best friends now?"

Regina laughs finishing Chloe's tiny ponytail. "Hardly...I would say that..friends could be the right term though"

Emma looks back at her squinting her eyes. "What have you done with Regina Mills?"

Regina glares then looks down at Chloe smiling. "That's better we can see your pretty face" leaning over she kisses the girl's nose.

Emma smiles at her daughters new look. "Suits you Chlo-bear" biting her lip she goes to Regina's top draw and then leans across to Chloe in an attempt of putting Regina's glasses on her. "Oh wow there you go! Totally look like mommy!"

Regina watches and laughs as Chloe grins putting one of her hands on her mom's lap because she sitting on the arm and her other hand on the other chair arm like she means business. Emma also starts laughing and quickly takes a photo. "Another photo for mommy's desk"

Regina takes the glasses off of her putting them back as Chloe slide over resting her head against her mom's leg. Emma notices and stands up. "Time for your nap baby girl, let's go so mommy can go back to work"

Regina pulls a sad face but knows Chloe is tired lifting her off the chair and kissing her head before passing her to Emma. "Il see you just after 5"

Emma nods and leans forward kissing her which Regina is happy to respond to. "Text me as many times as you like"

Regina smiles kissing her cheek. "Thank you see you soon"

Emma heads towards the door carrying an almost sleeping Chloe. Stopping at the door she turns to look at Regina again who has now perched herself back on her chair getting her glasses on for paperwork. "Love you baby and you might wana try bringing those home with you some time"

Regina looks up smiling. "Love you too dear"

Emma grins then goes home to put Chloe to bed.

After an hour Chloe is alert and ready to play making Emma chase her like crazy now she has found her feet. Eventually sitting Chloe down on the couch with her, Emma holds the girl's bottle to her which Chloe happily takes. The blonde then pulls out a photo album for her and her daughter to look at. "Okay baby girl let's see who you know"

Pointing to the photos, Emma encourages Chloe to talk and knowing how Regina is missing her, decides to use her as the target. Chloe looks between the photos drinking her milk smiling when Emma points to Regina. "See there's mommy..can you say mommy?"

Chloe looks up at Emma and grins. "Mmmm"

Emma watches her try and helps. "Mom-my"

Chloe tries again then pouts. Emma laughs at her little pout while stroking her hair that is a slight mess as she slept with her hair up and pulls the band out. "Okay finish your milk"

Chloe makes a fussing noise reaching for the band and lifts her hair up to show her. Emma raises an eyebrow and puts her hair back in a ponytail. "Oh I see you like how mommy put your hair up?"

Chloe smiles holding her empty bottle out to her. Emma takes it putting it on the table and leans back on the couch inviting Chloe to climb on her. "Good girl, mommy will be home soon then we will have dinner and you can play with mommy"

Chloe starts to play with Emma's hair twirling her fingers through it. "Mmmom"

Emma looks at her smiling. "Almost baby" kissing her head, Emma lifts her up and puts her back in her play pen to walk around and play. Emma smiles watching her a second then gives her a photo to look at before leaving for the kitchen to get a drink and rinse her milk bottle.

"Mmommy!"

Emma freezes looking to the open door and sprints back through looking down at Chloe who is waving the photo with a grin.

Emma covers her mouth then goes over lifting her up with a squeeze. "That's it! Make sure you say it when she comes home baby girl"

For the rest of the afternoon, Chloe kept on repeating the word ever now and then while Emma was getting impatient for Regina to come home not wanting to tell her by text. When it had past 5 and the blonde had a plan hoping it would work, praying that Chloe would participate. Hearing the keys go and the brunette appear, Emma gets Chloe out her play pen and stands her in the doorway.

Regina looks over shutting the door with a smile. "There's my girls"

Emma grins and lets go of Chloe as she runs over to a crouched Regina. Arms open, Chloe runs straight into them. "Mo..mommy!"

Regina grabs hold of her almost falling back hearing her and looks up to Emma with her eyes wide. Emma smiles.

"Did...did she just...say mommy?"

Emma nods. "She has been trying all afternoon. I wanted you to be her first word and so I helped her by giving her your photo. She will only say mommy to you"

Regina looks down to Chloe who giggles. "Mmommy"

Regina chuckles and hugs her tightly getting teary.

Once Chloe was in bed and Regina had basically told everyone she knew, she approached Emma in the kitchen wrapping her arms round the blonde's waist from behind kissing her shoulder. "You are the best wife I could wish for and the best mother"

Emma grins putting her hands on top of Regina's. " Well I love you and I wanted you to have something good to come home too, I didn't know if she would do it"

Regina turns her round so she can kiss her. Emma smiles and kisses back taking hold of the brunette's face.

Henry looks over having walked in and pulls a face grabbing a drink. "Do you have to? Don't you have a room for that?"

Both women pull back but still have hold of one another. Regina leans over hitting his arm. "Cheeky this is our house we don't need a room!"

Henry chuckles. "Yeah but I really don't want to see this and I'm sure Chloe wouldn't"

Emma raises an eyebrow hugging Regina in an attempt to wind him up more. "Would you prefer it if we were fighting kid?"

Henry bites his lip. "Actually..yes"

Regina shakes her head smiling before burying herself more into Emma. "You so wouldn't because then we wouldn't be a family"

Henry shrugs. "Suppose"

Regina glares playfully. "There is no 'suppose' about it dear you love your family"

Henry nods. "Chloe definitely but right now you guys are going way down the list"

Emma chuckles rolling her eyes. "Teenagers who'd have em?"

Regina looks over pecking her lips. "Us apparently.."

Henry covers his face. "Stop kissing!"

Both women laugh and Regina holds her arm out to him. Henry slowly makes his way over not impressed. Regina grabs him. "Come on indulge your mothers before you wouldn't be seen in a room with us let alone hugging"

Henry rolls his eyes wrapping his arms round them in a group hug.

Author's note: it's gone from a magic control fanfic to just fluff! what has happened to me? Also for anyone wondering because Regina had Henry as a baby I'm just gona make it that he didn't say mom wasn't a first word. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The day had finally arrived, Chloe's first birthday and neither women could tell who was more excited having decorated the house with everything princess style, not to mention the giant stack of presents. They had hardly slept thinking about their little girl's face in the morning. Soon enough however they grew tired and managed to fall asleep a couple of hours before needing to be up, in their usual position of Emma holding Regina to her with her arm round her wife's waist as the brunette rests her head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Now being morning, Henry got up first walking into Chloe's room who was already standing up in her cot grinning and giving a bounce."enry!"

Henry chuckles at how she says his name and lifts her into a hug. "Happy Birthday little sis" kissing her head, Henry walks out with her to their parents room. Walking in quietly, Henry bites his lip seeing them sleeping.

Chloe looks over and tries to reach over with grabby hands. "Mommmmy! Mamma!"

Emma shifts slightly in her sleep but doesn't wake gripping Regina more. Henry shakes his head smiling. "You were warned..."

Placing Chloe on the bed, the tiny brunette crawls up on top of Emma receiving a smile from her mama still with her eyes closed. Chloe continues shifting up not noticing her mommy now smiling too and leans forward staring at their faces curiously with her own face inches away. Emma sniggers glancing over at her. Chloe grins then turns to Regina putting her hand on her face attempting to open her eyes. The brunette immediately starts laughing and grabs hold of her pulling her down in between her and Emma sending the girl into giggles. "Mommmy!"

Regina kisses all over her face smiling while Emma kisses her head repeatedly. "Happy Birthday baby girl"

Chloe sits up and watches as her brunette mom stands up putting on her robe before lifting her onto the floor as Emma also gets up. "Princess how old are you today?"

Chloe puts one finger up in the air grinning. Regina smiles nodding as Emma looks over. "You're a big girl now"

Chloe nods taking it seriously then walks over to Henry holding her hands up. Henry lifts her up as she swings her legs and heads out the room.

Emma and Regina follow behind with the blonde smiling more as her wife takes hold of her hand, linking their fingers and using Emma's new found nickname that drives her crazy at Regina calling her it. "Morning..babe"

Emma leans over kissing her quick then pecks her lips a few times. "Morning beautiful"

As the family walk downstairs, Henry stops and waits at the bottom despite Chloe's desperation to go further catching a glimpse of the balloons in the living room.

"Chlo-bear close your eyes baby"

Chloe screws her face up with a pout. Emma laughs letting go of Regina's hand and appearing one side of Henry leaning over to cover the girl's eyes herself. Regina also approaches the other side taking hold of their daughter's hand to reassure her. Henry walks his sister into the living room making sure Chloe is facing the right way for when Emma takes her hands away. When the blonde does so, the tiny brunette's eyes land straight on the already opened present in front of her and wriggles like crazy for her brother to put her down.

The trio laugh as Henry places Chloe on the floor and she runs over, straight into her castle playhouse that is sitting in the middle of all her presents. Emma bites her lip to calm herself. "And she's gone..."

Regina also calms with a smile and walks over poking her head inside seeing Chloe sat on her tiny chair. "Chloe you have more presents to open come out!" She gestures for her to come getting a tiny hand take her own.

Emma and Regina sit down on the couch placing Chloe in the middle to pass her presents over as Henry requested that he will get everyone a drink. Emma raises an eyebrow looking at Regina. "Did u..notice.."

Regina frowns watching Henry disappear in the kitchen. "Since when does he.." Confused she look backs to the blonde.

Emma shrugs. "There is definitely something going on..or he's after something.."

Regina shakes her head thinking typical boy then passes a present to Chloe. Chloe hugs it before even opening it which both women notice. Regina glances over at Emma. "She totally gets that from you"

Emma glares. "You are so paying for that Mrs"

Regina smiles innocently and watches Chloe rip the paper at her doll as Henry walks back putting their drinks and bottle on the table grinning. "That one is from me little sis"

Both women look curious neither one knowing what their son had brought he's sister. Chloe pulls it out completely and stares at it in amazement. Waving in up to her parents, she points to herself. Emma frowns and takes the doll realizing what she meant. "Oh wow Henry how did you manage that?" Holding it out to Regina to see, they notice that it's a doll looking exactly like Chloe wearing a tiara and dress with the name 'Princess Chloe' imprinted in the middle.

Henry shrugs. "I have my ways.."

Chloe takes the doll back hugging it tightly then leaving it on her lap to have her bottle. When a knock sounds at the door, Henry is up and answering causing both women to look at each other again confused. Snapping out of their thoughts, they see Mary Margaret and David appear both waving with big smiles at Chloe.

Chloe waves while drinking her milk as they join the circle, Mary Margaret quickly kissing Emma's and Chloe's heads on the way. As she sits in the chair, David sits on the arm while Henry repositions himself on the floor gaining a hair ruffle from his grandpa.

"Chloe look at all your presents!"

Chloe passes her bottle to Emma and holds up the doll to show them. Regina smiles looking at the immediate family deciding to give them a moment and stands. "Il go get you two a drink"

Emma bites her lip noticing her wife's awkwardness and gets up passing Chloe to Mary Margaret for a cuddle which she instantly accepts curling up on her grandmother.

Entering the kitchen, Emma raises an eyebrow watching her wife wondering what to say. Regina doesn't turn round but can sense her presence while making the extra drinks. "Emma why are you staring at me?"

Emma goes and leans against the counter. "You..kinda bolted back there.."

Regina looks over. "Well I thought they are your parents, Henry and Chloe's grandparents so you might want a moment..just family.."

Emma looks at her concerned. "Regina your part of the family"

Regina nods giving a brief smile understanding. "still..your parents..it's nice to know our children have at least one set of..grandparents to spoil them"

Emma lets out a breath noticing what is going on and stops her making the drinks pulling her into a hug. "Now we are getting somewhere...it's about your parents not being here.."

Regina sighs hugging into her. "I'm glad..well mother anyway..but I have just been thinking a lot about my father recently and seeing you with Mary Margaret and David are bringing back memories..some good..some bad"

Emma kisses her head, nose then lips looking at her. "Wana share?"

Regina bites her lip. "We need to get back inside" letting go of the blonde she goes to walk only to be pulled right back by the hand.

"Your avoiding, you don't think I don't know you by now Madam mayor?"

Regina looks at her. "I..it's just..he always wanted me happy with a family..children of my own and now I have..he can't see it"

Emma strokes the side of her face. "There is more to it and you know it"

Regina looks away. "He may of..confessed all this when I was in your parents tower ready to be executed. He wanted me to beg forgiveness because he knew that there was still good in me and wanted me to have another chance after Daniel"

Emma smiles and turns Regina's head to look at her. "You see the amount of people that believe in you, he was right. He saw what was inside of you the whole time you were the queen"

Regina smiles back at the sentiment. "I just miss him..."

Emma hugs her again wishing there was something she could do.

"Mommmy!"

Regina chuckles against the blonde hearing their little one shout and heads back inside for Mary Margaret and David's present. Both women sit back on the couch closer this time and still holding hands as Chloe stayed on her grandmother's lap. David passes the present which again the tiny brunette rips open beaming at the fact it's a book.

Looking over Regina's face drops seeing what she assumed to be a replica of Henry's 'Once Upon A Time' book and grips Emma's hand. Mary Margaret looks over with a smile. "Regina relax..it's not the same. I collected the stories with the help of a few people including your son and David made it..it's your story as a family. How you met, came together and everything else since"

Emma looks in awe as Chloe opens the book seeing the stories with pictures of her parents life together. Henry scoots closer peering over at the book. "Even you're in it Chlo"

Having planned a family dinner, Mary Margaret insisted on taking over with the cooking and dragging David to help while the Swan-Mills sat on the floor watching as Chloe placed herself in the entrance of her castle with the book in her lap and the doll next to her. Emma was sat on one side helping the girl turn the pages while Regina was sat the other side braiding her hair to keep it out of her face to see. After a moment Henry got up announcing he would set the table. Emma and Regina gave each other a look as he heads over to the table. Finishing Chloe's hair making her look like a mini Regina, the older brunette stood up walking over to the table watching their son curiously. Emma continued reading, glancing over every now and then.

Regina clears her throat making Henry look up confused. "Mom?"

Regina smiles and bumps shoulders with him. "Everything okay with the man of the house?"

Henry chuckles at her description and nods. "Yes...why?"

Regina rolls her eyes as Emma approaches with Chloe in her arms gripping her doll. "Kid your acting strange and I'm not talking me strange, your hiding something"

Henry shakes his head a little nervous. "No..."

Emma squints at him. "You know I can tell when you're lying"

Henry gulps and looks between the pair. Regina notices his worried expression and puts her arm round his shoulders. "You know you can tell us anything, we love you, how bad can it be?"

Emma agrees with Regina. "Yeah kid it can't be as bad as your mom here"

Regina glares at the blonde then curses herself mentally as Emma's grin makes her smile. Looking back to Henry she rubs his shoulder. "Well?"

Henry bites his lip and takes a breath. "I...I kinda invited a friend to the diner later for Chlo's party and I know it was short notice so I thought I would help around so you wouldn't be mad"

Emma smiles. "Kid why would we be mad that you want to bring a friend?"

Regina nods also smiling. "We get it it's going to be all adults and now you're a teenager you need someone to hang about with"

Henry gives a sigh of relief and hugs Regina. "Thanks guys"

Settling down for lunch, Chloe sits in her high chair swinging her legs at the sight of food which Regina comments that she definitely takes after Emma with that habit. The family all tuck in to their food as Emma helps Chloe with hers. Pulling a face, she pushes the blonde's hand away picking it up herself as her grandma made sure she could eat it. Munching away with a grin, the girl sends a wave to her grandpa before offering her food to her brother. "Enry eat!" Everyone sat at the table laughs at the girl's demand.

Author's note: birthday gona be in two parts because I ramble too much! :) 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After their lunch, Mary Margaret and David left to go home and change for the party while the women sorted out their house tidying away presents, having put Chloe down for a nap before the next lot of celebrations start. Due to the teamwork of tidying, Emma and Regina managed to find some time to sit on the couch together and breathe for a minute.

Regina pulls Emma to her, wrapping both her arms round her, kissing the side of her face. "This last year..actually no two years have been perfect"

Emma rests her head down against the brunette's shoulder but looks up at her, taking her hand to play with. "I couldn't agree more..I feel like..I've been found and I'm no longer lost..wondering if I'll ever be happy or settled because you found me and loved me like no one else could. You...are my world"

Regina feels a lump forming in her throat and quickly kisses her before she becomes too emotional through Emma's words. Emma lets go of her hand taking her wife's face kissing back.

Opening the door to the diner, Emma lets go of Chloe's hand allowing her to run inside. Just like their house, the inside of the diner is decorated for the girl who is currently wearing a red baby doll dress, black pumps and her dark hair in a side braid. The first person to grab her is Ruby who sits her on top of the counter giving her a hug and trying not to get hit in the face with the doll.

While everyone talks and enjoys each other's companies, Emma was trying to hide the fact that she had noticed her wife and mother in deep conversation for what seemed a long period of time.

"Weird to see don't you think?"

Emma glances up seeing David appear placing a hand on her shoulder. "I still question the whole situation at times. If you had said to me five years ago that I would find my son, find my parents who are in fact Snow White and Prince Charming, fall in love, marry the former queen and have another baby in a town containing fairytale characters? I would of directed you to an institute"

David laughs nodding. "When you put it like that..."

Emma smiles and gestures to Regina and Snow. "Yeah that's just an added...weirdness but hey they are getting along that is all I can ask for"

"Very true, do you want a drink?"

Emma nods. "Sure thanks" hearing the door go, the blonde turns her attention to her son walking in with his friend. Eyes widening, she walks over to the booth where Regina and Snow are at. "Hey I don't want to ruin this happy reunion or whatever it is you guys have going on but..Regina, Henry's 'friend' is a girl"

Regina raises an eyebrow as Mary Margaret frowns new to the whole situation and both women glance to the door. Covering her mouth, Regina looks to Emma. "Since when? How did we not know about this?"

Emma shrugs watching Henry look a little shy at the girl then takes her hand. "Oh...my..god"

Regina bites her lip also watching in awe. "Oh he's smitten!"

Mary Margaret looks at Regina like what did you just say. Regina holds her hands out. "What? So I like...romantic gestures, you know children do tame you"

Emma sniggers. "Baby you could never be tamed"

Henry looks over bracing himself then walks over with the girl as Regina removes herself from the booth to stand with Emma.

"Hi...erm guys this is..Scarlett.. Who I said I was bringing" Henry can feel himself going red and tries to act normal.

Regina is the first to hold her hand out to the girl who accepts with a small smile. "Hello dear I'm Regina and this is Emma"

The girl also shakes Emma's hand kind of nervous making the women notice when the girl seems to clutch Henry's hand more. "Hi...nice to..meet you both"

Emma grins towards Henry who gives a silent gulp leading Scarlett away to find a seat. Regina watches them walk off. "I think our son has a girlfriend.."

Emma bites her lip. "Okay so who gives him the talk.."

Regina's eyes widen a little. "Okay one, he is too young for anything like that and two...you gave birth to him" smirking at the blonde, Regina walks over to the counter to see Chloe.

Emma takes a breath and sits herself down next to her mother. "I'm too young to be doing this yet..."

Mary Margaret scoffs. "Your too young? How do you think I feel? I'm thirty four and have two grandchildren"

Emma chuckles and looks over watching Regina with Chloe both laughing and giggling. "So what were you and my wife talking about just now?"

Mary Margaret bites her lip. "I..can't say just..wait and see"

Emma frowns looking back to her mother curiously. Before she says anything else, Mary Margaret sees David approaching. "Oh look here's your father"

Emma shakes her head at her mother trying to avoid what they are talking about. David hands them a drink then looks over to the counter. "Chloe seems to be enjoying herself"

Emma nods with a smile as her and Mary Margaret watches.

"She is looking more like Regina everyday but with your stubbornness"

Emma looks to her mom insulted. "Oh thanks but yes she is Regina's double which I am so glad for" 

As it approached early evening, Emma and Regina knew they had to get Chloe home to bed after a long tiring day. Saying goodbye and thanks to everyone they head home, also aware of their son giving his 'friend' a kiss on the cheek when he had to say bye.

After settling their little girl to bed, they call Henry into the living room for a chat. Henry sighs sitting down. "Moms I know exactly what you are doing and I get it but I swear to you I am not going there yet I'm too young and I wouldn't ask anything like that from her..but I do really like her"

Not even having a chance to speak, Emma smiles at Regina who gives a little chuckle back. "It would appear our son has he's head well and truly screwed on, we have nothing to worry about dear"

Emma nods in agreement pulling Henry into a hug. "We are so proud kid, but on a serious note anything you wanna talk about, we are here and listening okay?"

Henry smiles. "Yeah thanks goodnight guys" kissing both their cheeks he heads off to bed.

Emma takes a deep breath glad today was finally over as much as she loved it and the look on Chloe's face it was very tiring. "Bed?"

Regina nods standing. "Bed"

Both women head upstairs and get changed climbing into bed. Emma looks over to Regina who pulls a box out from under the bed and slip her glasses on before also climbing in.

Emma pouts. "Baby why do you have to put the glasses on now? I'm too tired and your looking too hot!"

Regina rolls her eyes and passes the box to Emma who looks confused. Sitting back the brunette smiles. "I know its Chloe's birthday but I wanted you to have something special for giving me the best two gifts in the world"

Emma smiles a little then opens the box seeing a pink leather photo album with Chloe's full name on the front. Gulping already, Emma pushes the box to the side opening the book to the first page showing a newborn Chloe and her birth info. "Regina.."

Regina shifts herself so she is leaning against Emma with her head rested on her shoulder also looking at the book. " I know you didn't get to see Henry grow up from a baby and I know you have seen his baby album but it's not the same, I wanted you to have one for Chloe with photos from the past year so you remember"

Emma turns the page seeing a photo of her giving a tiny Chloe a bath, then a photo of her with Henry and Chloe. Looking at every photo, Emma gets teary then lets a tear go when she gets to the end, a photo of all four of them from this morning for Chloe's birthday.

Regina smiles and wipes the blonde's tear away. "Remember just before you had Chloe you were worried about what type of mom you would be for her? It's all right there"

Emma smiles wiping her face before kissing Regina's cheek. Closing the book again she frowns at Chloe's name inscription. Regina smiles at the blonde finally noticing. "About that...I sort of changed mine, Henry and Chloe's name..."

Emma looks at her again smiling more, putting the book to the side and taking Regina's glasses off of her, pulling her into a full kiss. "I love you so much"

Regina holds her face shifting closer. "I love you too Mrs Swan-Mills"

Emma briefly lets go as its getting a bit heated to put the book away properly to prevent any damage and runs her fingers over the words. She then puts it back in the box before rolling herself on top of Regina both feeling the tiredness disappear as they kiss again.

The book that was placed in the box had gold lettering that spelt:

_'Chloe Swan-Mills'_

Author's note: I kinda feel like that is the ending? :( unless you guys want an Epilogue of some sort I could write a couple of years down the line? If not I am also open for any other fic options :) thanks everyone who has read/followed/reviewed this fic, has been one wicked ride! 


	30. Chapter 30

I had a couple of people ask for an Epilogue so here it is! Just to round it off, I hope it gives the story a rightful ending :) Again many thanks to you all, I am so happy you enjoyed the story! I already have a potential idea for a next one however if you have ideas they are more than welcome! Here we go!.. X

Epilogue

Ten Years. How the hell were they married ten years? It only seemed like yesterday that they had decided to escape the locked down town of Storybrooke to marry, with only the presence of each other and their son. For both women that was the moment they felt like a proper family. Especially when only a short time later they found out that Emma was pregnant with the child they thought they had lost. The same child that was now approaching the same age as her brother when he first found Emma, bringing the blonde into his other mother's life.

Emma had pondered the thought in the early hours of the morning on the day of their anniversary. Chlo- bear, no she hates that name now. _"It's too embarrassing"_ Chloe was now ten and shared both her mother's personalities. The older she got the more she looked like Regina, also having the same views and etiquette as her brunette mother. However, she could be very stubborn and knew how to stand her ground even if it meant getting in trouble, like her blonde mother. Henry, he was a whole different matter. He was now twenty five and had grown into quite the gentleman that his parents were proud of. He was now living in the same apartment which he had lived in with Emma and his grandparents at the beginning. The place now though was his, as his grandparents brought a house needing more space. He was also in a relationship with none other than Scarlett, the same girl from his sister's first birthday. Yes originally they went their separate ways after school but found that they had missed one another too much, noticing that there was definitely something there which they shouldn't just throw away. Long story short, she had just moved in with him.

Rolling over in bed, Emma watched Regina sleeping and continued thinking about her life. Smiling to herself, the blonde knew she had the best life with her family and no regrets. Of course over the years, every now and then the pair would argue over ridiculous reasons often involving with Emma sleeping on the couch, either through choice or being told to depending on which one of them were pissed off. Despite all the issues, Emma and Regina still loved each other as fiercely as they did at the start of their relationship. They would make up the next day, in more ways than one. Both women always ensured that they did everything they wanted to achieve in life and gave their children every opportunity possible to explore their freedom, to learn on their own as well as the added support if needed. The couple always made sure that they had family gatherings at every special occasion and dinner every Sunday. They would also plan day trips and holidays to get away from the small town they call home.

Leaning over and kissing her sleeping wife on her forehead, Emma got up quietly grinning to herself. Getting dressed, Emma places a small card with a note on, a rose and a small box on her pillow for the brunette when she wakes. Biting her lip hoping Regina can see she is doing it for the right reasons, she turns her wife's alarm off before heading out.

When Regina had woke, she did in fact have a mini freak out over the time until she noticed the gifts on Emma 's pillow. Smiling to herself, she lifts the box opening it. Inside contained a locket that had two photos either side, one of the married couple on their wedding day and the other being a photo of their children. Without hesitation, the brunette puts the necklace on. Turning to the note, she lifts to read.

_"Regina Swan-Mills, my wife who even after ten years I still love more than life itself. Unfortunately this is not another treasure hunt as there is only one card and only one clue._

Meet me where I fell for you, if you can guess where ;)"

Regina shakes her head at her wife's romantic gesture and gets up dressing. Putting her long black coat and scarf on, she brunette heads out walking towards the harbour knowing that this was the place from Emma's letter all them years ago on their wedding day. Seeing Emma already sat on the 'famous' bench, Regina strolls over shielding her hands in her pockets from the cold air. Emma hears footsteps approaching and looks up smiling. "Hi beautiful.."

Regina smiles back and sits next to her removing one hand to hug the blonde's arm. "Hi babe.."

Emma chuckles stroking Regina's arm that now has hold of her. "That never gets old..."

Regina leans up kissing her cheek. "Better not, thank you for my present"

Emma grins kissing Regina's head as the brunette rests it on her shoulder. "Your more than welcome, I love you"

Regina tightens her grip on Emma's arm. "I had no idea what you wanted us to do so I had to leave yours at home"

Emma raises an eyebrow smirking. "Oh yeah?"

Regina rolls her eyes despite not actually seeing her wife's face, she can pick up from her tone exactly what she is thinking answering playfully. "...that too"

Emma smiles again then reaches over to the box of hot drinks she brought at Granny's passing one to Regina. The brunette looks over with a frown noticing four cups. "Thirsty are we?"

Emma shakes her head. "No but we have company coming..right now actually"

Regina looks up at her wife briefly then glances over in the same direction as her seeing Henry and Chloe walking over. Chloe grins giving a wave spotting them then walks over to Regina's side sitting on the bench. Henry kisses each of their cheeks then sits next to Emma. As the blonde passes the kids their drinks, Regina puts her arm round Chloe as Henry puts his arm round Emma, all keeping close due to the cold. The whole family stayed silent, happy in each other's company looking out at the water. Emma looks down at Regina again slightly mesmerized at how beautiful she still is. "Here's to another ten years"

Emma holds her cup out to the brunette who taps her cup to it with a smile. "How about we make that fifty?" The blonde smiles back at her wife's comment as Regina leans up kissing her.

Henry and Chloe give each other a look of rolling eyes then smiling. Clutching her hot chocolate, Chloe looks to her parents. "Ma tell us again about this place, when you first loved mom?"

Henry smiles at his parents with a nod. Sure both him and his sister had heard the story loads of times and it had its own chapter in Chloe's book but they loved that it was part of their own fairytale. Emma takes a breath kissing Regina's head, giving her a squeeze as the trio all look to the blonde. "Well...once upon a time...

_The End._

Tissues again? :( 


End file.
